


Dancing in the Dark

by damagectrl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blutara - Freeform, Comedy, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: Post-Season 2 AU: While in Ba Sing Se, Katara and Toph hear a rumor about two tea servers in the lower tiers of Ba Sing Se and sneak away go to investigate only to have their suspicions confirmed.  On her personal time, Katara tries to teach herself to dance and fails so badly, a masked man takes pity on her to try to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 REPOST: Originally published October 9, 2006 and completed October 27, 2006, this was my second Zutara fanfic and first/only Blutara. It has been copied and pasted here without any changes to the original story, except an occasional typo fix. Even then, I missed some things on the pass through. 
> 
> Called a "Blutara classic", "Blutara must read", and "one of the definitive Blutara fics" (LOL) from the height of the mid 00's Zutara fandom, I wrote it because I was bored and initially without any set plot or beta-reader. Despite that, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.

"You guys are going…again?" Sokka turned around from the mirror where he was examining his barely visible facial hair. Katara nodded as she stood by the doorway to Toph's room, waiting for the younger girl to get ready for their day out.

"What's wrong with going again?" Katara asked. "We happened to enjoy it last time." 

Sokka let out a snort and returned to the mirror in front of him. "I think it's just a big waste of time. Laying around in tub of mud…you can do that for free outside, right, Aang?"

"The monks kind of steered away from that sort of thing," Aang said as he wiped the razor against a towel and examined his scalp. He looked over his shoulder and offered a smile at Katara. "But I've got nothing against playing in mud."

"We're not 'playing in mud'. You're boys, you wouldn't understand," Katara said. She crossed her arms and looked into Toph's room. "You almost ready?"

"Yep!" The earthbender walked out of her room, tucking a small pouch of money into her pocket as she stopped beside Katara.

"We'll be back later this afternoon. Whose turn is it to make dinner?" Katara asked as she and Toph headed for the door.

"Sokka's," Aang and Toph chorused. Aang grabbed his glider and headed for the door with the others.

"Yeah, yeah…." The young Water Tribe Warrior nodded as he smiled at himself in the mirror. The door closed and Sokka stood up straight, his eyebrows furrowing with realization. "Wait a second…I cooked yesterday!" He turned around to confront his friends and frowned. The house was vacant. He let out a frustrated groan. "This is exactly what happened yesterday!"

Outside, Katara and Toph scrambled to get away from the house before Sokka came storming out, ranting about how it had been his turn to cook for five days straight; if he even realized it. When would he learn that he agreed to just about anything when he was preoccupied with grooming? And they said girls were high maintenance.

"One day, someday that's not soon, Sokka will eventually realize that it's been 'his turn' to cook about fifty percent of the time we've been here." Katara chuckled as they walked down the path to the day spa. "But until then, we've got an entire free day. So what do you want to do after the spa?"

"I don't know." Toph shrugged. "I'd say check out that zoo Aang made, but I can't really see the animals."

"Maybe the zookeeper will let you touch some of them," Katara said. "I heard there are some pretty cute rabbiroos that are soft and warm..." she trailed off invitingly. Toph grinned.

"Okay, maybe it wouldn't hurt to drop by,” she said.  The Water Tribe girl giggled as they reached the Fancy Lady Day Spa.

As Katara leaned back against her cushioned chair, getting her feet done, Toph was already in the next room, lying in a vat of bubbling mud. After their last visit and Toph's demonstration of her earthbending skills on the poor pedicurist, no one forced her or even suggested that she sit for another session. And that was perfectly fine with the Bei Fong girl.

Katara closed her eyes with a little sigh of content, allowing the pedicurist to complete her job, when she picked up the conversation of two women seated just behind her.

"It's the best tea in Ba Sing Se," one woman was gushing. "It's too bad it's all the way in the lower districts."

"But I've heard they had quite a good looking young man as a server," her friend replied. "The best tea in the city and the best looking waiters? You can't get that up here."

"I'm sure I can get my husband to spare some extra guards," the first woman said. "How did you hear about it?"

"This week's newsletter came out and many of the readers were gushing about that tea shop," the second woman told her. "Fei Chen went with her sister last week and is still raving about the tea."

"And the waiter?" 

"Very good looking…least on one side."

"One side?"

"He has this horrid burn mark over his left eye.…"

Behind them, blue eyes went wide. Katara's body stiffened as her eyebrows furrowed. Did she hear them correctly? Shifting carefully in her seat, Katara leaned back a bit, trying to listen to what else was being said.

"…It mars his face, but that hasn't lessened his appeal," one of the women explained. "At any rate, are you interested in coming with me tomorrow? I heard that the old man that works there has been approached by several other shops and the Chi Huang family to come and work for them and he's rejected all of them."

"His tea is  _ that _ good?"

_ Old man? Boy with scar on his left eye? _ Katara bit her lower lip. Impossible. What would they be doing in Ba Sing Se of all places? Why were they there?  _ Aang! _ Her hand rose and rested over her chest, the sudden weight of worry pressing down against her.

Did they know they were there? Did they know where Aang was? How did they even get in?

"You're done, miss." The pedicurist’s voice cut through her thoughts and Katara sat up straight. The woman was putting away her tools into a little tray. "Would you like to go to the mud baths now?"

"Uh…yes…" Katara nodded dumbly. She uncrossed her legs and was about to stand up when curiosity finally got to her. She grabbed the back of her chair as she turned to the two women. "Excuse me…I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

The two women looked over their shoulders, eyeing Katara distastefully for cutting into their conversation. "You're excused." One spat out, annoyed, before turning back to her friend.

The waterbender ignored her tone. "This tea shop. You wouldn't by any chance know where it is or what it's called, would you?"

"No, I don't," she hissed. "Now do you mind? You're being quite rude." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you." She turned her head away and stood up. As she walked towards the next room, she lifted her hand smoothly. A scream echoed behind her as the pools of water their feet were bathing in exploded into the air, soaking their robes. A sly smirk graced her face as she entered the other room. "Hey, Toph."

The cucumber eyed, mud covered bender turned her head slightly to the side where Katara's voice was coming from. "Hey, Katara. Have a nice foot spa?"

"It was…satisfying." Katara grinned. She didn't have to bend the water, but then again, they didn't have to be so rude to her. It could've been worse. She could've frozen the water. An attendant helped her out of her robe and into the tub filled with bubbling mud. "I think I came up with something for us to do after we're finished here."

A small grunt signaled Toph's interest. 

"Do you like tea?"

"Yeah." Toph shrugged. "You want to go get tea?" She asked, somewhat surprised. Katara may have been more girly than her, but getting tea was something out of the ordinary.

"Kind of," Katara said. She leaned back against the headrest as the attendant knelt down behind her head and began rubbing on a mud face mask. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay." Toph mused. "Are we going to bring Aang and Sokka?"

Katara nearly cringed at the names. Aang would want to go and Sokka…Sokka would probably blow things out of proportion. "Um…not for this."

Thirty minutes later, they were rinsed off and clad in soft beige towels. Katara closed the door to the steam room behind them as Toph bended some more stones into the fire in the center off the room. Katara bended some water on to the stones before taking her seat on the wooden bench across from Toph.

"So what did you want to tell me?" the younger girl asked coolly.

Katara took a deep breath. "I think Zuko and his uncle are in the city,” she said, blunt.  Toph's seafoam eyes widened.

"What?" She sat up straight. "Why'd you think that?"

"I heard these two ladies talking behind me when I was getting my feet done.  They were talking about this tea shop with an old man who makes the best tea in the city-"

"Oh, big shock, Katara." Toph snorted as she leaned back against the wooden bench. "An  _ old guy  _ that  _ likes tea _ ? Sound the alarms!"

"Will you let me finish?" Katara snapped. She leaned forward. "They said an old man was there along with a tea server with a scar on his left eye."

Toph paused for a moment, allowing the comment to sink in. She turned her head away and shrugged her shoulders. "It could be anyone with a scar on his left eye. I mean, how do you even know for sure that it's…what was it? A burn mark?"

"I don't know for sure, that's why I want to go to the tea shop."

"Are you crazy?  You don't even know if what those women were saying was true."

"I heard them talking about this newsletter that came out," Katara said, ignoring Toph's words. "I bet we can find out where the shop is if we can get a copy."

"Are you even listening to me?" Toph asked with a frown on her face. "We don't even know where to get the newsletter. And I'm sure Aang and Sokka aren't just going to let you walk out the door to check it out by yourself. Or with me for that matter."

Katara glanced at the younger bender. "Who said we were going to tell them?"

Toph closed her eyes and shook her head tired. "This is a bad idea…."

"Oh, come on, Toph, it's not like we can't handle them," Katara insisted. "And if they work at a tea shop, in Ba Sing Se, of all places, do you really think they'll be able to do anything?"

"I'm not afraid of what  _ they'll _ do…." Toph mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Katara asked as she bended some more water into the fire.

"Nothing, nothing…." Toph shrugged. "Okay, fine, Sugar Queen. I'll go with you – just to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."

"Don't worry about it," Katara assured her. "All we'll do is peek in, see if it's them, and then leave. No confrontation. They won't even  _ see  _ us!"

Toph felt her head nodding, despite the feeling of dread crawling in her stomach. "Whatever you say, Katara…"

* * *

 

"Table for two?" The young woman's voice was accompanied by giggles and the young waiter struggled to keep from scowling.

"Hold one for one moment," he said in a low raspy voice. He turned around to survey the small room of the tea shop for a spare table and heard the wave of giggles behind him. He tried not to roll his eyes. They were the fifth group of young women to step into the tea house that morning and he had a feeling they weren't there for the tea. Narrowed gold eyes spotted a vacant table in the corner. "Follow me."

The two young women followed him into the small shop. From the looks of their clothing, they were from fairly well off family. What they were doing in a hole in the wall tea shop was completely his uncle's fault.

As Zuko seated them at the table, he shot a bitter glare at the jolly old man happily pouring tea and talking up another group of girls across the room. He encouraged the owner to enter a contest on the premise of bringing in more customers. Of course, Iroh's tea won the contest and upon the reception of the award, someone took notice of the little server boy.

The server boy in his cute little apron, scowling as he bused tables. The next thing Zuko knew, women of all ages were flocking to the small tea shop with the excuse of 'tasting the award winning tea'. But those rather large tips he received and the leery looks from middle aged women made him think otherwise.

In the last week, the shop was painfully busy. He, the owner, and his Uncle could barely keep up with the clientele; not that the owner was complaining. 

"Uncle," Zuko said, his frown never leaving his face. "We have two more."

"Wonderful, Li!" the old man said as he turned and smiled warmly at their new guests. "Thank you for choosing us today, ladies. Li, take their orders."

"Fine," he said. He took a deep breath and turned back to the young women who were apparently ogling his behind while he had his back to them. As soon as he turned, they sat up straight in their chairs and smiled sweetly. "What can I get for you today?"

"What's the special?" one girl asked.

"Jasmine tea is the house special, except on weekends, then its green or ginseng." Zuko repeated, having memorized the little blurb.

"We'll have that then," the girl nodded and smiled. Zuko nodded and was about to turn around when she called out once more. "Um…what's your name?"

"Li." he murmured before darting back behind the counter.

"We are attracting quite a crowd," Iroh said as he joined his nephew behind the counter and prepared some ginseng for the girls across the room. "I knew that contest would be very good for business."

"Well, thanks to your  _ great _ idea, Uncle, we blew our chance at remaining anonymous," Zuko said, disgruntled. "I can't walk ten feet without having some girl stop me and ask if I work here."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Iroh said with a mock gasp. Zuko scowled more so. "They are only curious. What is wrong with all the attention?"

"You know what's wrong with it." Zuko grumbled. He put a tea pot on to his tray and turned away from the counter. He heard Iroh sigh heavily behind him. For some men, being undressed by women's eyes whenever they set foot outside their doors could be extremely flattering, but they didn't need the attention right now.  Or ever, in his case.

Eyes were watching their, or rather  _ his _ , every move. It was driving him crazy. There were times when he desperately wanted to fire bend, if only to loosen his muscles or relieve some stress. But practically everyone in the lower tiers knew how he looked like now. The scar was the biggest give away.

In truth, he did wonder why exactly they'd taken such a liking to him. Didn't the scar disgust them and send them away? He'd heard some women and girls sigh at the tragedy that was the scar on his face; as if it was a sin to have been placed upon him. Such comments bothered him.

The scar made him who he was. He didn't feel he should be ashamed of it. Then again, there were those other girls who thought it was mysterious and sexy. That was awkward. He never thought of it that way. Silently, he walked to the table and placed the cups on the flat surface. 

"Thank you," one of the girls said shyly as she accepted the porcelain tea cup and blushed.

"You're welcome." Zuko replied, automatically. He poured them some tea and turned back around.

"Um…when do you have a break?" one of the girls asked behind him. "Would you like to join us?"

He stood stiffly by their table, unsure of how to answer despite the fact that he had been asked that at least a dozen times already. "Maybe some other time," he answered calmly. "We're very busy and my uncle needs me to help."

The disappointed sighs reached his ears, but he continued back to the counter. And he thought Jin made him self conscious. Apparently, any female he wasn't fighting or bossing around, if he took time to notice them, made him feel that way. And he had the feeling his uncle found sick pleasure in watching him stutter and say awkward things.

"Hi, Li." He nearly dropped the tray he was holding. He whirled around in an instant; his eyes meeting the familiar ones of young woman with a messy mop of brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "You look busy."

Part of him was happy that she returned, even after the more than awkward ending to their date the week before. She had seemed reluctant, but hid it all behind a happy smiling face, pretending that nothing as disheartening as him running away from her in the middle of a kiss never happened. He had tried his best to at least act normal.

Yet every time he saw her, he couldn't look her in the eye. He felt so horrible for what he did that night. His uncle had given him such a long lecture of the fragility of a young woman's heart and how he so thoughtlessly shattered Jin's. Iroh swore Jin would have free tea if she ever came by again.

When she did, about three days after the 'incident', Zuko apologized for his rudeness, but made no real explanation for his actions. Jin had assured him it was fine and she would still like to be friends. She even suggested that maybe one day they go out again…as friends. He smiled slightly and agreed. Now they were dancing on that thin line between friendship and possible date.

"Hello, Jin…." He trailed off weakly. Zuko swallowed, nervous, his eyes darting around the room for any sign of his uncle. He found Iroh standing and talking to one of the old men that frequented the shop across the room. Iroh couldn't help him now. Not that he would've. "Yeah…we're busy…." He mentally cursed. He pushed himself back from the counter and stood straight up. "Did you want some tea?" he asked stupidly.

Jin smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks."

Zuko nodded and lead her over to a spare table in the corner. As he placed a tea cup in front of her, the door opened behind him.

"Mommy, can we go to the zoo again?" a little boy's voice pleaded.

"We went yesterday, honey," a woman's voice replied. "Table for two, please?"

"Follow me," Iroh said cheerfully. "I did not know there was a zoo here."

The woman chuckled as she was seated. "Well, the Avatar recently created one just outside the inner wall, out in the fields." the woman replied. Zuko nearly spilled the tea.

"Li, are you all right?" Jin asked, concerned as the young man fumbled with his hold on the pot.

"I'm fine." He continued to pour the steaming hot liquid into her cup as he listened in to the young boy rambling on behind him about the new zoo that had been created.

"And he flew on his glider!" the child ended.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. So the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se. He placed the teapot back on to the tray and headed towards the counter.

"Li," the owner said as he peered out from the back room. "Can you prepare the small cakes for this afternoon's crowds?"

"Yes, sir." Zuko replied respectfully. He put his tray on the table and looked down at the rows of small pastries that they served in the afternoon, when the tea time crowds began to flood in. His hands moved swiftly over the pastries as his mind reeled with the new information. He'd have to look into the Avatar's presence in the city.

* * *

 

"And why are we wearing these?" Toph asked as they walked down the crowded streets of the lower tiers. Both she and Katara were dressed in their green-yellow tinted clothes, make-up lightly dabbed over their faces as they walked through the area.

"Because if they do see us, I don't want them following blue all the way back to Aang," Katara said. "This way, we'll blend in."

"But  _ my  _ clothes were already blending in," Toph argued with a frown. "I don't see why I couldn't have come in my regular clothes."

"We would've looked like a strange pair if one of us was dressed up and the other wasn't," Katara said.  "Don't worry, we're blending in completely."

Despite the fact that Toph couldn't see, she didn't buy Katara's assurance. She could almost feel the looks the commoners were giving a pair of girls dressed in clothes signaling that they were from the Upper Tier. It was so obvious, even to her. Still, she just let out a heavy sigh and allowed her friend to continue on with her plan.

After the spa, Katara had dragged her home to change. They had been lucky. The only one home was Momo, and Momo was sprawled on a window sill beside two pygmy pumas. If Sokka or Aang were home, they would've questioned them and subsequently stopped them from going off alone.

After two hours, they finally made it to the lower tier. It had taken them another five minutes to find out where the infamous tea shop was. The first woman they asked told them directions and before long, they found their way to the front of the small shop and beheld the sight of a dozen women struggling to get a seat inside.

"Hmm…feels like it's popular." Toph stated the obvious.

"Don't tell me there's a line…" Katara frowned. "Great…just great…"

"Looks like they're full. You might not even get to look inside." Toph shrugged.

"No way, we walked all the way down here and got lost-"

" _ You _ got lost.  _ I _ didn't think this was a good idea."

"You were with me, so we both got lost," Katara said. She looked back at the tea house. "Anyway, we don't need to go inside, we just need to peek inside and see."

"Can't you just look through a window?" Toph snorted. Katara surveyed the street side front of the small shop. The two windows on either side of the door had their blinds closed downwards. She shook her head.

"No good, I can't see through the wooden panes," Katara frowned. "I'll check the sides,"

Katara left Toph standing across the street as she crossed the dirt path and peered around the alley. Grumbling, she returned to her friend's side. "No windows on the side."

"We can always wait it out," Toph said, leaning against the side of another building. "Sooner or later those people will go home."

"We can't wait forever," Katara frowned. She looked up at the sky. "By the time we get home, it'll be dark."

The young earthbender frowned. First she wanted to go look, but now she was hesitating after their two hour trek. "Then what are we waiting for?" Toph grumbled. "We might as well go inside and get it over with!"

"We can't go inside!" Katara gasped, scandalized at the very thought. "What if it really is them?"

"What are they going to do?" Toph retorted. "Fight us? Get real…with the Dai Li everywhere, they'd have no chance."

Katara took in a deep breath. Toph made a good point. Blue eyes glanced back to the small shop. Suddenly, she felt nervous and was starting to second guess her idea. "I don't know…."

Was that reluctance in her friend's voice? Toph frowned. "First you drag me down here, saying that we  _ have _ to see and then when we get down here, you don't want to go any more? That's it!" Toph stood up straight and reached forward. Her hands blindly grabbed on to Katara's arms and pulled her forward.

Katara's eyes widened as she stumbled forward. "Toph, what are you doing?"

"I walked two whole hours here and then followed you as you wandered cluelessly around the city! You didn't listen to me when I said we shouldn't go; you insisted on coming. Well, we're here now, Sugar Queen! It's too late to back out! We're going to get some tea!" Toph proclaimed determinedly.

"What?" Katara gasped. She struggled to pull her arm back, but found the twelve year old girl stronger than she looked. "Toph!" She pleaded, only to be ignored.

They reached the crowd by the door and Toph stomped her foot on the ground. A wave of shrieks cut through the crowd of women as they were suddenly parted into two groups on either side of the door, giving Toph and Katara a clear pathway to the shop. Confused and annoyed, the women glared down at the two newcomers as they made their way through.

From the doorway, the flustered owner blinked dumbly at the sight of the wealthy looking girl dragging her friend behind her. "I'm sorry, ladies, but there is a line-"

"Do you know who I am?" Toph demanded smoothly. Katara cringed. She knew that tone. "My name is Toph Bei Fong," she said as she reached into her robes with her free hand and produced her gold sealed documentation. "Of the Bei Fong family of Gaoling."

The owner gasped as he saw the glistening gold seal and bowed his head, immediately pouring out the apologies. Katara mentally groaned.  _ Please don't let us in. Please don't let us in… _

"Forgive me, Miss Bei Fong. Right this way."

_ Curse you! _ Katara closed her eyes in defeat. She began a new chant.  _ Please don't be Zuko. Please don't be Zuko… _

"Heh." Toph grinned as she dragged Katara through the doors. The warm, welcoming smell of tea and freshly baked pastries filled the air with a pleasant, homely aroma. "And you were afraid we wouldn't get in."

The waterbender stumbled forward, tripping over her own feet as she struggled to pull her arm away from Toph's iron grip. "Okay, Toph. I can walk by myself-" Her sentence was suddenly cut off as her shoulder slammed into another being. Katara instinctively jerked her head up, ready to apologize. "Sorry about –"

A sharp gasp was heard behind her and Toph turned around. "Katara?"

Gold eyes pierced blue ones as Katara stood rooted in her stop, her entire body frozen and tense. Her heart was racing as her mouth opened slightly, wide eyes staring up in shock at the familiar scarred face of one banished Fire Nation Prince. "Oh spirits.…"

* * *

 

Zuko placed a tray of small cakes in front of Jin. She looked up at him curiously. "Thanks, Li, but I didn't order any cakes."

He turned his head away and shrugged. "Uncle says they're on the house," he told her lamely. A wide smile graced Jin's face. She lowered her eyes and blushed slightly.

"Then please tell him thank you."

"Sure." Zuko brought the empty tray against his apron covered chest and looked around the shop. It was practically full. From what he could hear outside, there was a large group of women waiting for afternoon tea. He took a step and felt the earth move slightly beneath him. His eyebrows furrowed. "Did you feel that?" he asked no on in particular.

"Feel what?" Jin asked as she looked up at him with half a finger sized cake in her mouth.

Golden eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Never mind."

" _ Do you know how I am? _ " Zuko's head perked up. He'd heard that voice before. It was a young and female and he'd heard it…but where? Curiously, he craned his neck towards the door, only to see the owner of the shop bowing profusely.

_ Must be another rich customer… _ Zuko thought. He shrugged off the voice and turned around, about to head back to the counter when another voice, one much more familiar, cut through his psyche.

" _ I can walk by myself! _ " His eyes widened as his feet rooted him to the ground.

No. Of all the tea houses in Ba Sing Se…The gods must have some sort of vendetta against him. Gripping the tray in his hands so tightly that his knuckles began turning white, he turned around to verify his suspicions. That was when the smaller frame of a girl in greenish-yellow slammed against him.

He immediately downed down at the person. 

Brown hair.  _ Check. _

Dark skin.  _ Check.  _

She raised her head, her red painted lips about to apologize for running into him. His eyes widened. 

Blue eyes.  _ Check. _ Crap.

Her jaw dropped as she looked up at him. His mind reeled, trying to tell him that he was just seeing things. After all, the girl wasn't wearing a hint of blue. Then his eyes betrayed him as they landed on the sliver of blue from the necklace peeking behind the green cloth on her neck. That was a sign of her identity if there ever was one. Desperately, he tried to rationalize what was going on.

In the back of his mind something registered. He now knew for sure that the Avatar was in the city. The Water Tribe girl was there, therefore the Avatar was, too. And this was the Water Tribe girl…beneath the make up, the fixed hair, and the curve hugging Earth Kingdom dress. He was fairly sure.

" _ Oh spirits… _ "

That was an understatement. "Katara?" Zuko's eyes drifted to the younger girl beside her who had called out the name. He studied her. Was that the earthbender they were traveling with? His uncle had told him about her and he could've sworn she didn't look like that. She was standing there, her eyes narrowed as she stood her ground. She was blind, but she knew what was going on.

The room was suddenly filled with a heavy, tense atmosphere. Two enemies in a small tea house. And this wasn't like the episode with Jet. These two enemies went back quite a way. He'd captured her. Twice. Tied her to a tree, had some animal paralyze her, knocked her unconscious, and tried to capture her friend the Avatar.

She had frozen him in a dome of ice, frozen him to sheer ice walls and knocked him unconscious, told him to jump into a river and kept him from her friend the Avatar. She knew who he really was. She knew he was a firebender. She knew his real name. And she could reveal it to the world.

_ This is it… _ Zuko mused to himself.  _ Game over. So much for keeping my identity a secret.  _ His eyes narrowed and his body tensed, ready to fight her at a moment's notice.

She took a step back, her eyes still shone with horror and surprise. Her mouth was still gaping. Her hands lowered and made a motion towards her side. Blue eyes widened more so at the realization she wasn't carrying around her water skin. It would've clashed with the dress.

A small smirk graced his face. Odds were obviously in his favor in this fight. Then, before he could even take a fighting stance, another voice cut through the tension filled room.

"Welcome to the store, ladies!" Iroh burst as he walked over, beaming widely at the two young women. "Can I interest you in the house special? For you, half off."

Zuko nearly fell back. Was his uncle insane? Didn't he know who they were? Maybe he didn't recognize them.

"What's your house special?" the earthbender asked. She walked over to where the waterbender peasant stood and grabbed her arm. " _ Come on _ , Katara."

The blue eyed Water Tribe girl stiffened. He watched the emotions dance across her face. It was as if she suddenly realized what was going on and where they were. Gritting her teeth, she stood up straight and casually brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"My apologies," she told him with a curt bow of her head. He could still detect the slight tremble in her voice. "I mistook you for someone else."

She turned her head and followed behind Toph. The earthbender kept a firm hold on Katara's arm, making sure she didn't suddenly turn around and attack him. Zuko followed them warily with his eyes. Iroh lead them to a corner table, close to the counter, and motioned for them to sit.

Toph sat on the nearest chair and Katara sat against the wall. Her eyes were lowered, her brows furrowed with concentration, as if trying to put together what was going on. Meanwhile, Toph conversed easily with Iroh.

"We'll have the jasmine tea then," Toph told the old man. "Katara, did you want cakes?"

"Hmm?" She looked up, still obviously lost in her own thoughts. "Cakes?"

"On the house for old acquaintances," Iroh assured her with a warm smile. "I’ll be back with your tea in a minute, ladies." He gave them a bow of his head and waddled off behind the counter.

Immediately, Katara turned back to Toph. The young earthbender grinned. "Well, we got what we came for."

"This isn't the way I wanted to find out," Katara said in a low voice. "I can't believe you dragged me in here! What happened to the plan?"

"Hey, you wanted to find out and I didn't want to waste any more of my precious time," Toph replied coolly as she leaned back against her chair. "Just relax. Enjoy the tea."

"Well, what if he tries to poison us or something?" Katara asked. She grimaced at her words, knowing how absurd it sounded. For someone who spouted about honor, Zuko didn't really seem the type to poison them. And his uncle…definitely not.

"The old guy?"

"Well, no, not him…" she trailed off. Her eyes moved back to the old retired general behind the counter. He seemed completely in his element making tea. "But what about him?" Her eyes moved across the room, to the younger server in an…apron?

If she could've told Sokka about the apron, she would do so. "He won't try anything," Toph assured her. "He didn't expect to see you here either."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "So what are you saying? That they didn't know we're here?"

"Did he look surprised?" Toph asked. From Katara's silence, she assumed it was a yes. "Don't worry. I'll handle this.  _ You _ need to work on being subtle, Sugar Queen."

" _ I _ need to work on it?" Katara scoffed. "You're the one who dragged me in here against my will!"

"Part of being subtle is knowing when to use it and when to be direct." Toph asserted. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Is this another lesson in society manners?" she grumbled.

"You catch on fast."  The earthbender grinned. A shadow loomed above them and Katara turned her head towards the old general as he placed a teapot on their table and two cups. "So…," Toph said. "I heard you're the best tea maker in the city."

"Oh, you're too kind," Iroh chuckled, obviously pleased with the compliment. He put a small tray of bite sized cakes in front of them. "But really, anyone can do it once they learn."

"I see," Toph nodded. "Been in the city long?"

"Three weeks now," Iroh told them. "And you, ladies?"

"About two," Toph replied. "Ah, but I'm being rude. My name is Toph Bei Fong and this is my valet, Katara." Across the table, the waterbender shot her a glare.

"Valet?" she spat out.

"Now not, Katara," Toph said as she raised her hand to shush the young woman. Katara crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at the indignity of the unnecessary title. "What is your name, sir?" the twelve year old asked politely.

"Mushi," Iroh nodded. "And that young man over there is my nephew, Li."

"Li?" Katara couldn't help but say the name and scoff. Of all the aliases, he picked Li? She would think he'd go with a different name.

"But we like to call him Junior." Iroh beamed a wide smile and Katara smirked back. She looked over Toph's shoulder at the young man. Zuko had apparently heard their conversation and was gripping his tray tightly as he took an order from another table.

"Junior, huh?" Katara grinned. She could almost see the steam coming from him. "Fitting."

"We're refugees here," Iroh said, his voice lowering. "Like many people, we are trying to start a new life here."

"I see…" Katara nodded. So they weren't after Aang. She looked at Iroh. The old man always did seem honorable…she didn't think he would lie so blatantly. After what she had seen when they fought the blue fire bender in that abandoned town and all those wanted posters, she figured he was telling the truth. They were wanted criminals in their homeland and attacked by one of their own. Katara's eyes widened, suddenly remembering something. "Your shoulder!" she gasped.

"Hmm?" Iroh lifted one hand and rubbed the shoulder that Azula had blasted. "Ah…it is feeling much better. Thank you for your concern."

Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you at the time," she said, guilty.  Her eyes flickered over to Zuko as he walked past them. "Things…got in the way."

Iroh nodded. "It's understandable," he said, good natured. "Well, I must return to my duties here. If you two need anything, call for Li or myself."

The girls nodded. Toph began sipping her tea and Katara nibbled on some cookies. They were safe. Uncomfortable, by safe. 

"It's still…weird," Katara whispered.

"I can imagine." Toph mused. Her first experience with the ex-general was pleasant, even life affirming, and the first time she had a run in with his nephew, they had fought side by side.

However, for Katara and the others…well, Toph heard Katara mention something about a tree once. The young woman's slender brown fingers reached down and cupped the porcelain tea up. She slowly lifted it up and placed the rim against her lips. Her heart nearly stopped as she met knowing eyes of the banished prince pouring tea across the counter.

_ Don't you dare say anything. _ His eyes were glaring. Katara took a sip of her drink and locked eyes with his.

_ I don't think you're in any place to tell me what to do, apron boy. _ She glared back. Apron boy…that was good one.

Zuko gritted his teeth and looked back at the tea he was preparing. The nerve of that peasant…glaring back at him. She'd been a thorn in his side since they first collided in the South Pole. He placed the teapot down. Then again, he had grabbed that elderly woman and threatened all of them.

"Thanks for the tea." He turned around and saw Jin's smiling face. She handed him some coins for her drink. "How much were the cakes?"

"They're on us," Zuko said as he took her coins and put them away. "Don't worry about them."

"Oh, okay…/" she trailed off. She seemed somewhat nervous and fiddled with her fingers on top of the counter. "Hey, Li," she said as she looked up at him. "They're having a festival two weeks from now."

"That's nice." Zuko replied, emotionless as he kept his back to her and looked around the counter for some clean tea cups.

"There will be a lot of food and music…even dancing," Jin added, sounding hopeful.

"Sounds fun." He was barely listening.

"I was thinking of going…." 

He nodded, distracted. "You should."

From their seat behind the counter, Katara and Toph casually eavesdropped. "Way to be a conversationalist…" Toph murmured. Katara snickered.

"It beats threatening her," she replied in a low voice, just loud enough for Zuko to hear. "You'd think a prince would have more manners in front of a girl."

A tray slammed on the counter and Zuko whirled around. "If you have something to say to me, peasant, say it!" He demanded. 

Katara sat up straight in her seat and half of the customers turned to look at him. Jin jerked her head back. She'd never seen him like that before.

Zuko was leaning against the front counter, his hands gripping the edge as he glared daggers at the young female waterbender. Before Katara could reply, Toph let out a mock gasp of shock. She lifted her free hand up to her chest.

"I have never been treated so rudely!" Toph said as she put her tea cup down and frowned. Katara looked over at Toph and gave her a questioning look. "I wish to speak to the owner immediately!"

Zuko's eyes darted upwards and instantly locked on with the disapproving ones of his uncle. Iroh raised one eyebrow, as if to ask what Zuko had done to upset the poor girls. The owner was already walking towards them and Zuko mentally swore.

"Miss Bei Fong, is there something I can help you with?" the owner said, worry in his voice as he offered Toph a smile.

"Yes," Toph said, waving her hand dismissively towards the counter. "Your server here yelled at my valet. His rudeness was most uncalled for."

"Forgive me, Miss Bei Fong. He shall be fired immediately." A small surge of panic shot through Zuko. Who exactly was the blind earthbender that she was so powerful to cause the city to do whatever she wanted for her? Bei Fong? He'd never even heard of that family! And there he was, Prince of the Fire Nation. Everyone knew his family and he had to apologize to some lowly waterbender in Earth Kingdom clothing? Life hated him.

"No, no," Katara said as she waved her hands in front of him. "That's not necessary. A nice apology will suffice."

The owner looked at Katara and then at Toph for reassurance. "An apology will be fine. And throw in some more of those little three layer cakes - to go."

"Of course, Miss Bei Fong," the owner nodded. He straightened up and waved for Zuko to come over. "Li, please apologize to Miss Bei Fong's valet."

His hands were shaking with fury as he rounded the corner. Golden eyes were narrowed as he shot Katara a glare. "I'm sorry." He said, behind gritted teeth.

"I asked for a  _ nice _ apology," Katara told him with a superior smirk.

_ One day, I will wipe that smirk off your…. _ Zuko took a deep breath.  _ Calm, Zuko…calm…think of Uncle. You don't want to cause more trouble for Uncle. It's a small price to pay for Uncle.  _ "Please forgive me, miss."

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Katara asked, if only to egg him on. Inside, she let out a little evil laugh. "You're forgiven,  _ Junior _ ."

He shot her another glare before silently bowing his head and returning to the counter. She hit a sore spot with the manners comment. Who did she think she was? Saying such things when it was she who probably didn't have a drop of manners in her. Stupid girl…making him lose his concentration and nearly costing him his job.

With that settled, the owner went to personally pack some snacks for the girls. Iroh walked over. "Thank you for that. It would take him forever to find another job." He admitted.

Katara and Toph chuckled. "I can imagine."

From the counter, Jin glanced over at the two young women. "Do you know them?" she asked curiously.

"We've run into them once or twice…"

"In the circus?"

"The circus?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, looking at Jin as if she had lost her mind. "What the…oh…!" Zuko nodded dumbly as his eyes widened. "Yes…the _ circus _ ." Jin giggled and nodded.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the festival with me in two weeks. As friends, of course," she added.

"Oh…well…that depends on the schedule here." Zuko stumbled stupidly. "I'll have to check with the owner first to see if I can."

"Okay, no problem." Jin nodded as she smiled back. "I'll come by later this week for your answer. Thanks again!" She waved her hand and headed out the door. As soon as it closed behind her, he let out a relieved sigh.

"How much is our total?" another voice asked. A dark skinned young woman suddenly occupied his line of sight. Katara was digging through a small money pouch, standing a few inches from the counter across from him. "We had jasmine tea and some cakes," She fished out some coins and looked at him as calmly as she could. "Your uncle said it was half off." She added, ignoring her rapidly beating heart and the wary feeling gnawing at her gut.

"What are you doing here?" his spat out in a low voice.

"I'm trying to pay for our tea and snacks," Katara replied, holding out some money and trying to keep calm and natural. "We had a plate of fruit tarts and-"

"Don't play dumb with me," Zuko growled in a low voice as he leaned forward, his eyes narrowed into gold slits. "The Avatar is here, isn't he?"

Katara narrowed her own eyes. "I thought your uncle said you were refugees and trying to start a new life here," she hissed quietly.

"That is none of your business."

"Well, the Avatar is none of yours,  _ Junior _ .”. She placed the money on the counter and turned around sharply. "Let's go, Toph. It's getting late. We don't want to run into any  _ trouble _ on the way home."

Zuko seethed. The blind earthbender stood up from her chair and proceeded towards the door, Katara behind her. Iroh met them at the door, smiling warmly. "I hope to see you two again. Perhaps next time, we can sit and have some tea together." he offered.

"I'd like that." Toph nodded. Katara looked over her shoulder. She couldn't resist one final jab at the young man sending her spiteful glares from across the room.

"By the way," she called towards the serving boy, a smirk across her painted lips. "Nice apron."

Zuko's eyes widened as she rubbed in his current commoner status. He was about yell at her when the walked out the door. Iroh let out a heavy sigh. "It's so nice to see familiar faces every now and again," he smiled as he looked over at Zuko. "Isn't that right, nephew?"

"Yeah…." Zuko frowned as he began to untie the apron around his waist. He lifted it over his head and placed it on a hook on the wall.

"Li? Where are you going?" Iroh asked. He saw the determined look on the young man's face and frowned.

"Tell the owner I'm taking the rest of the night off," Zuko stated. He headed towards the back room. "I'll be back later tonight, Uncle."

"Li," Iroh said as he rushed after the young man.  _ Gods, please tell me he's not going to follow them!  _ "Li, wait a moment!" 

Zuko looked determined to find the girls.  If they were with the Avatar, they must've been staying in the Upper Tiers. From the look of their dresses, it was fairly certain they were up the Upper Tiers. And the Upper Tiers were crawling with Dai Li. 

Iroh cut through the back room and reached the back door. He stopped just outside and frowned. Zuko had disappeared.

 


	2. Chapter Two

It wasn't hard to track the two young women as they trekked back to the Upper Tiers. They stood out from the impoverished refugees of the Lower Tiers, as if they were wearing bright, Fire Nation red. As they chatted amongst themselves, mostly of who someone named Sokka was going to make for dinner, they failed to notice what was happening around them.

This was fine with Zuko. It meant they were completely oblivious to being stared at by curious bystanders, let alone followed. However, when they reached the wall to the Middle Tier, Zuko knew he had a problem. The gates were well guarded and the two slipped through with ease; their clothes and the Bei Fong girl's name reasserting their identities.

Zuko looked down at the dark colored Earth Kingdom clothes he wore. They screamed out commoner status and he frowned. They weren't dirty or anything. His Uncle was strict about the cleanliness of clothes. And they didn't have any tears or rips or patches. However, after working for several hours at a busy tea shop….

"You!" Zuko's head lifted up. A burly man with narrowed green eyes looked him up and down as he stood by the gates. His uniform signaled that he was a guard.

Immediately, Zuko stood up straight. "Can I help you?" he asked as calmly as he could. His eyes tried to peer over the guard's shoulders to see if he could still see the two girls. From his vantage point, all he saw were two blobs of green-yellow disappearing further and further away.

"What are you doing here, refugee?" the guard said with distaste as he loomed over the server boy. "The Middle Tier is no place for you."

A thousand curse words ran through Zuko's head. His eyes drifted over to the huge, separating wall. There was no way he'd be able to climb it. And even if he did manage to climb it, he was pretty sure that there were guards at the top. His eyes went back to the gate behind the guard. There was only one way to get to the Avatar.

"I'm a servant of the Bei Fong family," Zuko told the guard. "I was told to run an errand for Miss Bei Fong and am returning."

"Do you have papers?" the guard asked.

"Papers?" Did his voice suddenly raise an octave?

The guard frowned and narrowed his eyes more so. "Papers. All servants have papers that have their identity and the seal of the family they work for. No papers. No entry."

Zuko's mind was spinning. There was no way he could possibly forge papers and a seal. He took a deep breath. Plan B.

"Listen, do you know who the Bei Fong family is?"  _ This isn't going to work. Even I don't know who they are. _ "If you don't let me in, I can't serve my lady and I'll get fired!"

"If you don't have papers, you don't get in. If you get fired, that's not my problem, kid." The guard snorted.

"Not your problem?" Zuko narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand, jabbing the burly guard threatening on the chest with two fingers. "If you think I'm the only one who'll have a problem, you're wrong. You dare displease the Bei Fong heiress? If Miss Bei Fong is unhappy, heads will roll! And by head, I mean yours."

He scowled as bitterly as he could as he watched the guard mull over his threats. He stepped back and turned to the other guard, unsure what he should do. "He says he's the Bei Fong heiress' servant!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" the second guard, who was standing right beside the gate, frowned. "Let him in! Miss Bei Fong walked through the doors a second ago!"

The guard let out a low growl and glared at Zuko. The tea server smirked triumphantly as the guard stepped aside. "Be on your way."

"I thought as much," Zuko retorted proudly. He lifted his head and walked through the gates. He looked over his shoulder and sent a threatening look at the guard. "And don't think I'll forget this indignity." He warned.

The guard snorted as Zuko disappeared behind the gates. "Some servant…cocky attitude. Who does he think he is?  A prince?"

On the other side of the wall, Zuko's eyes widened. The Middle Tiers were cleaner. The streets were paved. The houses were neat. His eyes narrowed angrily. They let the refugees wallow in poverty while these people lived in luxury? He could only imagine how the Upper Tier looked.

Shaking his head, he pushed aside the differences behind the wall and concentrated on finding the two girls who managed to elude him. Scowling, he made his way up the main road that led to the gates to the Upper Tier. They were bound to go through there on their way home.

Without looking back, he began walking quickly. He'd catch up with them sooner or later.

* * *

 

"Okay," Katara said as they headed up the sloping hillside of the Financial District. They were about halfway home. "Let's get our story straight."

Toph sighed heavily. "We went to the spa and then…?"

"We went for some tea," Katara said.  Toph raised an eyebrow. "And then we came back."

" _ That's _ your story?" Toph snorted. "Don't you think that they'll ask why we're getting home so late if all we did was go to get tea?"

The waterbender waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about. Besides, if we tell them that, we won't be lying or anything. Just withholding the truth."

Toph shrugged. "I didn't know you were getting so sneaky, Sugar Queen."

"I am not getting sneaky!  Besides, if Aang and Sokka found out, they'd completely blow it out of proportion. Especially Sokka. If he even found out that we saw Zuko…."

"What? He'd march down there and show him who's boss?" Toph asked. "Please…he couldn't even kill a baby moose lion without getting himself nearly killed in the process."

Katara sighed heavily. "Can we just stick to the story? Please? I don't want to upset them."

"Aren't we supposed to tell them anyway?" Toph frowned disapprovingly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Katara, but wasn't the purpose of this going to see if it really was them?"

"Well, yes-"

"And didn't we find out that your crazy suspicions were actually true?"

Katara frowned. "What do you mean 'crazy'?"

"I'm just saying," Toph said. "We have to tell them."

"We can tell Aang.  He won't be happy we went alone, but he'll get over it."

"And Snoozles?" 

"We'll figure that out when we get to it."

Toph let out an exasperated sigh. "And you said  _ I'm _ not a team player…" she grumbled in a quiet voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Toph raised her arms and stretched them behind her head. "Hey, Katara…." she said, quiet. She was feeling familiar vibrations following them from a short distance away. It was with them since they were in the Lower Tiers. "Did you know that we're…?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured," Katara replied in a quieter voice. "I didn't think Apron Boy would get through the first gates."

"Should we take care of him here?" Toph asked.

"We can't lead him back to Aang," Katara said quietly. "But we can't fight him here. There are too many people."

"So? I'm an earthbender. That's not exactly a big thing here," the twelve year old retorted.

"I'm worried about what he might do," Katara told her. "Or we can lose him, which would be better."

The feeling of dread crept up Toph once more. "Tell me you don't have another 'plan'."

"Let's just split up," Katara said. Toph stopped in her tracks. "Just for a little while. We'll meet up back at the house!"

"Katara, I don't think that's a good idea." Toph frowned.

"It'll be fine," Katara assured her. "We're no longer in the Lower Tier. We're almost home anyway. The gate is just up this street. We'll split up and meet back at the house. If he follows one of us, we'll just try to lose him in the city."

"You really think that you'll lose him?" Toph asked, disbelieving.

"If not, I can always scream and the Dai Li or some of the guards will come running," Katara told her. "They'll haul Zuko back down to the lower levels and I'm home free."

Toph stood in her place, her blank eyes staring down at the ground as a small frown graced her face. "I know I can't stop you," Toph said. "But if you're not back at the house in two hours, I'm going to tell the others."

"Okay, okay," Katara nodded. "Two hours. I got it."

"Be careful," Toph said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I took this from the house. It says you live in the Upper Tier. Just flash it when you get to the gate."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Toph."

The earthbender shrugged. "One of us has to be responsible." She grumbled and turned around and headed down one street. Katara slipped the paper into her robes and turned and walked down the other way.

Golden eyes were watching. From where he was standing, about a block away behind a fruit stand, Zuko narrowed his eyes.  _ Where are they going…? _

The waterbender went left and the earthbender went right. He tossed a copper coin at the young lady the fruit stand belonged to and bit into the fruit he had been holding and pretending to shop for. As the sweet juices slid down the corners of his chin, his pink tongue flickered out and licked them up.

Were they trying to lose him? It didn't matter. Eventually, they would have to head back home and he would find the Avatar no matter what. He took a step forward. 

"Sir?" a quiet voice said behind him.

He turned around, in mid bite. "What?"

"Your change?" the young woman smiled as her pale cheeks turned a red tint. She lifted her hand to give him the two metal coins.

"Oh…keep it." He shrugged. He'd had plenty of pocket money thanks to his tips. The young woman nodded and stared up at him as he chewed his food.

"So…are you from…around here?" Zuko swallowed the piece of fruit in his mouth and slowly began to move away.

"Um…I have to go." He mumbled nervously. He turned away and ran up the street. He tossed the fruit core over his shoulder as he reached the intersection where the Avatar's two friends had split up. Zuko turned to the right, towards where the earthbender had wandered.

She was an earthbender…and could crush him against a stone wall and no one would question it.   Zuko turned to the left. The waterbender didn't even have her water skin with her, the foolish, unprepared girl. She would be much easier to handle if a confrontation was inevitable. Assuring himself of his decision, he took off after the Water Tribe girl.

Katara paused down the street. She looked over her shoulder. Toph had disappeared amongst the evening crowds up the street. Blue eyes went back to the display window she was looking through. It wasn't her original intent to window shop, but there was a sale on hair clips and pins.

Her hand slipped into her pocket and weighed the small pouch of money.  _ Hmm…I really shouldn't. Sokka will complain if he sees the new clip and no food… _ She let out a heavy breath.  _ Decisions, decisions _ .

She lifted her head and caught a fleeting figure in the corner of her eye. A small gasp escaped her lips and she forced herself not to whirl around. Her hands clenched at her sides. So Zuko had decided to follow her. Which meant only one thing: he saw her as the weaker of the two benders.

Katara seethed at the very thought, her blood boiling at the notion that she would be thought of as inferior in fighting to Toph. It might have been true, but he didn't have to wave it in her face. Blue eyes scanned the surrounding street side. A bucket of water. A puddle. Anything that she could use would've been welcomed.

As she walked up the street, she mentally cursed herself for not bringing her water skin. It would clash, she thought originally. If Master Pakku could see her now, he would've demoted her back to pupil status. She cringed at the mere thought.

Every time she passed an alley, she would peer down the side, hoping to see something with water. She didn't see any water until she was almost to the gate and found an old water pump. She did a little dance in her head. She'd gather some water and freeze the banished prince to a wall and then make a run for the gate. It was simple, straightforward, and over all brilliant.

She walked over and moved her hands over the water pump. Her eyes widened.  _ Oh…wonderful…Of course the only source of water I find would be dried up! _ She moved her hands over the water pump once more, trying to get a feel of any liquid inside the pipe or the well it lead to.

Zuko hid in the shadows of one of the buildings by the separating wall. His eyes narrowed as he watched her stand beside the water pump. Her hands were moving, but nothing was happening. He smirked. The water source must've been tapped dry. That would explain why no one was in the area. Golden eyes looked around the vacant courtyard behind a series of houses, just before the wall that separated the middle from the Upper Tier.

He debated for a moment. Did she know he was there? Why else would she be looking for water if she didn't know that she would need it to fight? Zuko pressed his back against the wall of the house. He could either confront her there or fall back a bit and allow her to think that he's no longer following her. And then subsequently lead him to the Avatar.

It would've been a better idea to wait for her to lessen her guard. However, if he were to get through the gates to the Upper Tiers, he would need her help. But then again…why would she help him? They were enemies.  _ Decisions, decisions. _

Katara glared at the treacherous water pump. Growling, she kicked it and let out a yelp. She jumped back, trying to ignore the new throbbing sensation in her foot as Zuko raised an eyebrow from the shadows. Growling, Katara threw her arms in the air and headed for the gate.

"If you want to follow me, Zuko, go ahead and try!" she exclaimed loudly. 

That pretty much confirmed his earlier suspicion.

"I plan to…" he said in a low voice. He pushed himself from the wall and remained in the shadows of the building as he followed Katara up the street. Apparently, she had all but given up.

She emerged onto the main street and headed up towards the gate. Her face was set in a scowl, obviously annoyed, and focused on her destination. Then, just a block away from the gate, someone ran into her. Katara stumbled back and shook her head as she regained her balance. She looked up and took a step back.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Was she accident prone or something? She wasn't even looking where she was going and now three large men were descending upon her. He could hear her voice trying to reason with the men and apologize. Then one grabbed her wrist.

"Ow! Hey! I said I was sorry!" Katara winced as a large, calloused hand gripped her wrist. "Let go!" She pulled back, but the first man held her firmly.

"Give us your money!" he exclaimed.

"You're mugging me?" Katara spat out. "I can't even afford to buy new hair clips!"

"You think we're buying that?" The second man asked. "Look at you, all dressed up from the Upper Tier. Probably from some wealthy family!"

Katara's eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you, let me go!"

"Or what?" the man sneered. Zuko stepped forward. Time for him to play the part of the heroic prince…even if it was for her…Sometimes, trying to be honorable was a pain.

He didn't get two steps before a painful groan reached his ears. The large man suddenly fell to his knees and keeled over, gripping his groin. He immediately released the waterbender and she didn't hesitate a moment longer. She darted up the street for dear life, pulling up the hem of her skit as she ran.

A small smirk crossed his face. Perhaps she wasn't completely stupid. He looked back at the men on the ground. One of them was helping the fallen one stand as the fallen one yelled for someone to get the girl who had the nerve to kick him down there. The third man took off after her. Zuko slipped back into the shadows of the street side and followed them.

Katara could see the gate up ahead. She cursed as she saw the small line of well dressed people holding their papers to get back into the gate. She looked over her shoulder. The man was still running after her. At this rate, he would get to her before she was safely through the gates. Gripping her skirt against her to keep herself from falling over the hem, she made a sharp right.

Zuko frowned. Where was she going? The gate was right there! He watched as the man continued after her. The second man was reaching the alley and Zuko grumbled. He'd never get to the Avatar if they kept chasing her! As the first man, the one who had grabbed her wrist, appeared in front of him, Zuko ran forward.

The man didn't see Zuko's foot until it slammed against his head. His body twisted around and fell with a thump on the ground. Zuko landed a few feet from him and continued after the waterbender. He skidded to a stop on the other side of the alley. There was a fountain in the center of a small stone courtyard.

She definitely didn’t need his help any more.

There were some servants out by the fountain, gathering water for laundry and stopped to watch the young woman raise her arms and throw a strong stream of water at one of the men. One was thrown against the wall, just to Zuko's left. He let out a grunt as he crumbled to the ground, unconscious. In front of him, the second man's eyes went wide. He stumbled back as Katara played with a ball of water in her hands.

"Try to rob me, will you?" she grumbled, her hair falling out of place and a thin sheen of sweat across her forehead. She raised her hands and threw the water forward. The man let out a yell before he landed against the wall and slide to the ground beside his unconscious friend. "And  _ you _ !"

Zuko looked up and immediately locked eyes with one blue eyed waterbender. A stream of water had been pulled from the fountain and floated around her body. This was not his day…

He couldn't fight her. Not with all those women watching. The second he fire bended, he'd be hauled to jail. And being hauled to jail was probably the best case scenario. He still didn't know what happened to Jet… He took a step back and raised his hands up defensively. "Don't do anything hasty, peasant."

"I don't know how you got through those gates, but you're going to stop following me here!" Katara exclaimed, annoyed. "Stay away from me and my friends, got that?"

Zuko scowled. "You are in no place to tell me what I should be doing-" His words were cut off by a stream of water coming towards him. Without a second thought, he dodged the water and darted forward. She might have been an excellent waterbender, but could she fight?

Katara let out a gasp as he wove through her attacks. Suddenly, he was right in front of her, reaching for her. She let out a yelp as she pushed him back with a beam of water. "Leave me alone!" she growled.

He'd come too far to back down now. He would find out where the Avatar was if he had to force her to bring him there herself. He stumbled back and shook his head. His clothes were wet and he looked down at them with disgust. A low growl escaped his throat. "I just washed these last night!"

"Here, let me help you wash them again!" Katara raised her arms over her head and Zuko rushed forward. Without thinking, he reached forward and grabbed one of her arms. Her body brushed against his and the banished prince lost his balance.

She wrenched herself from his body and shoved him aside, sending him falling back into a large stone tub filled with laundry water. A splash was heard and Katara whirled around. Zuko was sitting back, resting on his arms as they hung over the sides of the tub. Bubbles of soap rested on his hair and shoulders and floated around him as he sat there. As he opened his eyes, he watched her take a deep breath and exhale. The sound of ice crystallizing echoed in his ears as he looked down. She was freezing him in a  _ laundry tub _ .

He let out a low growl as he struggled to move, but found himself frozen in place. She froze him.  _ Again. _ He was seething. It would've been easy to escape. All he had to do was raise his body temperature and crack the ice, but with so many witnesses.

"I don't want to ever see you again, do you understand?" Katara growled as she loomed over his cold, soaking figure. "And don't even _ try _ to follow me home!" Zuko felt his face burning with humiliation as a dozen female eyes landed on him disapprovingly. The waterbender dashed out of the court yard without another word and left Zuko frozen in the tub.

"You horrible young man," an old woman said as she passed, holding a basket of clean laundry on her head. She shot him a disapproving glare. "I don't know what you did to her, but you certainly deserved this!"

"What?" Zuko gasped in shock. "No, I didn't do anything-"

"Men." Another woman spat out, disgusted.

"Pigs, all of them." Yet another added. Zuko felt his face growing warmer with each comment.

"You don't understand!" He exclaimed, embarrassed that they would even accuse him of having relations with the waterbender. And worse, they thought he was some sort of pervert! "I didn't do anything to her!"

"Tch," the last woman scoffed as she walked past him. "Maybe  _ that's _ your problem."

* * *

 

"Can we eat now?" Sokka asked. He had spent two hours slaving over a hot stove in an attempt to make everyone dinner. He sat to one side of the low table as Aang sat across from him. Toph sat on the other end.

"Let's just give her a few more minutes," Aang said. "Then we can eat."

Suddenly, a low grumble came from Sokka and the Water Tribe warrior grinned sheepishly. He patted his stomach. "What? I'm hungry!"

"I'm giving her another five minutes." Toph stated.

"Then what?" Sokka sighed. "We eat?"

"No, then we go look for her." Toph frowned. She knew splitting up was a horrible idea. But Katara was stubborn, just like everyone else in the group. Except for possibly Aang. And Momo. And Appa, if he were there.

Aang's eyebrows furrowed. "Toph, where is Katara?"

"Yeah, didn't you guys go to the spa together?" Sokka asked as he studied the edges of his boomerang, bored.

"Um…yeah," Toph said. "But she wanted to go walk around after we went to get tea."

"Tea?" Sokka snorted.

"You guys went to get tea?" Aang asked, confused. That didn't typically sound like them.

"It was my request," Toph explained. "I haven't had a good cup of tea in a while and Snoozles here isn't exactly the best cook in the world."

"Hey!" Sokka frowned. "Do you know how long I toiled over a hot stove, working my fingers to the bone so I could give you ungrateful people a hot meal?" He exclaimed, holding up his hands. There were two bandages on two separate fingers on each hand.

"Well…at least your knife cuts have lessened,” Aang said. Sokka scowled. "And you're no longer setting kitchen rags on fire."

"If you're going to mock my style, then don't eat my food." Sokka said in a low voice.

"Style?" Toph snorted. "You mean the series of kitchen accidents?"

"They're not 'accidents', okay. I'm just trying to develop new techniques," Sokka told them proudly.

Aang nodded. "Right…"

A sound from the front door could be heard and the group turned towards the door. "She's back," Toph said as she felt Katara's familiar footsteps vibrating on the floor. "Finally…" she added in a low voice.

The doors opened and an out of breath Katara stumbled in. Her hair was falling out of place and her skirt was wrinkled. "Sorry I'm late!" she panted as she closed the door behind her.

"Where were you?" Sokka demanded at once "Do you know how long we've been waiting for you?"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm late," Katara said. She kicked off her shoes and headed towards the table. "I got caught up window shopping and lost track of time."

"I told you we should've gone straight home after the tea shop," Toph said as Sokka grabbed his chopsticks and began attacking the food. "But you insisted. Did you get anything?"

"No," Katara said as she casually gathered some food on her plate. "There was this  _ apron _ that was going to go home with me, in the end, I put it away and left it behind."

"That's too bad," Sokka said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "We could've used an apron around here."

* * *

 

Iroh was pruning the leaves of his plant, trying to stifle the worry that his impulsive nephew was causing him by going after those two sweet young ladies who were friends with the Avatar. The retired general shook his head.

He heard the door open and he turned around. "There you are-"

"I don't want to talk about it." The door slammed shut and Zuko stepped into the small apartment, his clothes still damp. Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"You smell like soap…were you doing laundry?"

Zuko grabbed the handle of his bedroom door and slid it open. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" The door slid closed behind him and Iroh let out a heavy sigh.

"Dinner is in the kitchen when you’re ready," he said.

Inside his room, Zuko quickly steamed his clothes dry before grabbing on to the sash around his waist and untying it. His clothes fell to the floor, piece by piece, as he walked across his room to get into his sleeping wear.

He was still seething. He was frozen to a laundry tub. A  _ laundry tub _ that had been  _ filled _ with  _ soap  _ and _ water _ . He had to wait until all the women left before he could melt the ice and free himself. He tore through his pile of clothes. She would pay for his indignity. He pulled out a series of black fitted clothes and put them aside.

Zuko walked back to his pile of clothes and fished through one of the pockets. He pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper that had fallen out of the waterbender’s robes when she turned. She apparently didn't notice. When he finally got out of the laundry tub, he picked up the piece of paper.

It was his ticket into the Upper Tier.

* * *

 

"Li?" Jin leaned across the counter, looking up the young man. Zuko's back was turned to her as he stood over the back counter, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. "Li, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" he said in a low voice behind gritted teeth. Three days after he was left frozen in a laundry tub, being glared at by servant women and called a 'pig' for being male, he was still fuming mad.

When he arrived at work the morning after his run in with the waterbender, he was scowling and irritable the whole day. The owner sent him home after he broke five tea cups, four plates, and one teapot and for yelling at a customer. That put him in an even more irritable mood. However, if he wanted to continue working he had to leave his problems at home. That proved impossible.

Behind him, Jin sighed heavily. She had been trying to get his attention since she arrived an hour ago. But as usual, the tea house was busy and Zuko was too busy either serving or mumbling to himself to notice her. Finally, she decided the direct route was best and approached him while he was at the counter.

"Li, did I do something to make you mad?" He finally turned around. His one eyebrow furrowed.

"Why do you think I'm mad?" he asked. He grimaced internally. He even sounded mad.

Jin looked down at the wooden countertop. "You've been mumbling to yourself all morning. I've heard the other customers say you were sent home the other day…did something happen?"

_ Yes. Something happened. And _ she  _ will pay for it _ . Zuko shook his head. "Nothing. It's fine."

Jin fiddled with her hair. He was obviously not fine. "Is it that girl…?" Zuko nearly dropped the box of tea he had been lifting. Jin lowered her eyes. "It is that girl…"

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm him as he put the box of tea on the counter. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said in the calmest voice he could summon. "Just forget about her."

He began to unwrap the box and shifting through the smaller boxes of dried leaves. "She was really pretty...I've never seen blue eyes before."

"Who has blue eyes?" Iroh asked as he joined them. He put a tray with an empty tea pot on the counter beside Zuko. "I need a new pot of ginseng for Mr. Kwan."

Zuko merely nodded and Iroh turned back to Jin. "The girl who came in the other day…she had blue eyes…dark skin."

"Oh, her name is Katara," Iroh said cheerfully. "A very sweet girl." Behind him, he heard Zuko snort with indifference, but ignored him.

"Where is she from? I've never seen someone with blue eyes before," Jin asked, interested.

"She is of the Water Tribe," Iroh informed her. "They all have blue eyes of every shade imaginable."

"The Water Tribe?" Jin perked up. "You've performed for the Water Tribe with the circus?"

"The circus…?" Iroh asked. His eyes glanced over at Zuko. "Yes…the circus."

"That must've been exciting…."

"Yes, next time I will introduce you," A series of clanging was heard behind him and turned around. Zuko was sucking on his finger as he glared at the steaming spilled water. "Li, are you all right?"

Zuko turned around and glared at his uncle. "What do you mean, next time?" he scoffed. "Those two aren't coming back."

"Of course they are," Iroh said. "I sent them a coupon."

"You sent them a…." Zuko trailed off and stared at his uncle, stunned. "You don't even know where they live!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but I sent a courier and they were able to find them for me when I gave them the names," Iroh said. He fished through his pocket and pulled out a letter. "See? They even replied."

"Give me that!" Zuko snatched the letter from his uncle and scanned the folded piece of paper for some sort of address. He unfolded it and skimmed the words. He let out a frustrated groan as he crumbled it up. "All it says is that they'd love to come back and thanks for the tea!"

"I know. Isn't that kind of them?" Iroh smiled.

Zuko threw the piece of paper into the trash bin. "Forget it…." Iroh rushed to retrieve the letter before Zuko tossed the tea remnants into the bin. "Here's Mr. Kwan's tea." He grumbled as he handed Iroh the tray.

The retired general took it out of his hands and headed for a table in the corner where an elderly man was waiting. Jin chuckled slightly. "Your uncle is really sweet."

"Yeah…" Zuko grumbled. Another customer came up to the counter and paid. As Zuko turned to put the money away, Jin reached out and grabbed the cloth of his sleeve.

"Hey, Li…?" He gave her a questioning look and she released his sleeve. "Have you thought about what I asked?"

"What?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"The festival," Jin persisted. "Would you like to come with me?" Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he had vaguely remembered the girl mentioning it. "You said you'd ask the owner if it was okay for you to take that night off."

"Oh…right…" Zuko said, giving her a nod. "I…I haven't had a chance to ask him yet," Disappointment swept over Jin's face and Zuko frowned. There he was being insensitive once more. "Give me a second." Jin's face lit up as he pushed the box of tea aside and headed into the back room. She heard murmurs coming from the room and then Zuko came outside. "I can go."

"Great!" Jin beamed. "You'll love it! There will be music and tons of food and dancing!" She smirked. "You can dance, can't you?"

He let out a scoff. "Of course I can dance."  _ Ten years of formal dance lessons as a child isn't exactly something you forget. _

Jin giggled. "I can't wait!"

* * *

 

"So…are you guys going to go back?" Aang asked. He was sitting on the edge of a wall that lead into the pit where Toph was petting baby rabbiroos at the zoo. Katara was standing beside him, leaning over the low wall.

"I don't know…." she said. "He did send us a coupon."

"I think you should."

She stiffened and stood up straight. Katara turned her head to the bald headed Avatar. "What do you mean?" she asked with a frown. "Aang, are you forgetting who we said worked in that tea shop?"

Two days ago, a courier arrived at the house around dinner with a message for Katara and Toph from a 'Mushi'. At first, Sokka questioned them, asking who exactly that Mushi person was and why  _ he _ was sending _ Katara _ a message. After they managed to convince him that Mushi was in fact an old man who made tea, Sokka backed off.

However, Aang was curious. When he read the note, he kept reading 'nephew' and how he 'couldn't wait to see them again'. Apparently, Aang also heard of the best tea maker in Ba Sing Se and, in his trips looking for Appa, heard about the scar faced bus boy. He put two and two together and figured it out. Toph ended up explaining what happened and how it had been all Katara's idea.

He wasn't happy that they went alone, but it was over and he preferred to deal with the present.

"But they didn't do anything to you guys," Aang said. "I mean, they gave you tea…even a discount. They didn't attack you."

"But Zuko did follow us," Katara said with a frown. "I don't even know how he got through the gates to get into the Middle Tier. If I didn't freeze him into that tub of laundry, he might've followed me back to you."

Aang mulled over the information. "I don't know, Katara…if they're here and they're just working at a tea shop, I don't think we're in any danger."

"I still don't trust them…especially Zuko," Katara said. "After all he's done, coming after us…."

"He's not a bad guy, Katara," Aang said. "Remember when we fought with him against that girl?"

"I know, I know…." Katara sighed heavily. She tilted her head back. "But what if he finds you? I can't risk it."

"I think if you talk to Iroh, it'll be okay."

"And his obsessive nephew?"

"He won't do anything…I don't think he can," Aang added softly. "They'd be in big trouble."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out why they're here." Katara sighed. "All right…Toph and I will go after I get my replacement papers in the mail."

"Replacement papers?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded. "Yeah, you know those documents that say I'm a resident of the Upper Tier. I need them to get back if I leave the area. I lost my original one."

"Okay! I'm done!" Toph shouted from the pit. The other two looked down as Toph stomped her foot on the ground and raised a set of earthen stairs up to where the other two were. She walked up the steps and then hopped down beside them before bending the earth back into the ground.

"How were the rabbiroos?" Katara asked.

"Not bad, but I still like tigerdillo best." Toph smirked. Katara chuckled. "Let's head back up!"

The trio waved good-bye to the zookeeper before heading through the city walls. A carriage was waiting for them and they piled in. "I wonder where Sokka is…." Katara said, looking out the window.

"Probably at that poetry house again," Aang said. "He says he has some score to settle with the head mistress."

"It won't get him arrested, will it?" Katara cringed.

"Not unless he's really bad." Aang beamed.

"Thanks for taking us out today, Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she leaned back against the seats. "Any sign of Appa?"

Aang let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "No…/" He looked out the window with a melancholy look on his face. "I hope we can find him soon/"

"Yeah…" Katara whispered sadly. She looked out the window on her side of the carriage as they passed by a side street. Her eyes narrowed as she made out a young man in dark green, sweeping the front of a tea shop. She turned her head away. "Soon…/"

Toph felt the sadness take over the carriage and sat up straight. "Hey, I heard there is a festival in a couple of days," she said, trying to lighten the mood. "There will be plenty of food and people. Maybe we can find someone who knows where Appa is?"

"It's a slim chance, but we might hear a rumor…" Aang said. "When is it?"

"In a few days…" Toph told him. "We can bring Sokka, too. Tell him there will be food and he'll come running."

Katara cracked a smile. "Okay, then…we'll do some investigating during the festival. Maybe we can find something."

* * *

 

Aside from the fact that the guards had called him 'Young Master Katara' every time he passed one of those wretched walls, slipping into the Upper Tiers had been so easy, he couldn't help but smile. All he had to do was flash the piece of paper the waterbender dropped and they moved out of his way without question.

Snickering about how he had a 'girly sounding name' behind his back was annoying, but not enough to deter him on his personal quest. Zuko was now in the Upper Tiers and was scowling at the perfectly manicured city streets, the beautiful, neat houses that lined them, the clear waters, stone bridges and the brick and stone lined roads.

Everything in the Upper Tier was  _ perfect _ . Almost too perfect. Like living in a dream world. And there he was, living in some squatter's apartment housing. It was disgusting. He suspected that the Upper Tier was much more opulent than the lower ones, but he never expected the differences to be so great.

He heard footsteps behind him and jumped back against the dark shadows of one of the houses. Soldiers patrolled the Upper Tier like clockwork. He could barely set foot in the moonlight without seeing a soldier walking around before him. As a result, finding the Avatar was far more difficult that he initially expected.

Zuko couldn't just go up to anyone and ask where the Avatar lived. And everything was so deathly quiet, it was starting to disturb him. Where were the people? Were they already asleep? It wasn't  _ that _ late. Was there some curfew he didn't know about?

He listened for any approaching footsteps and then rushed forward. He slid down a grassy embankment and darted under a stone bridge. That's when he heard them.

"Shut up, Sokka."

"No, no…really, you should've seen yourself," a male voice laughed. "You looked like a penguin with no mechanical skills!"

Zuko watched as a stream of water was raised from the stream the bridge went over. A small crack was heard and then the male voice shout. 

"I did not look like a penguin!" the female voice snapped.

"Fine, just unfreeze my feet, Katara!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No, you wait until it thaws," Katara retorted. "If you're just going to laugh, I'll to practice the steps Toph taught me elsewhere!"

"What? It's dark!" Sokka shouted. Zuko heard her walking away. "Katara! Is this any way to treat your big brother!"

"Bye, Sokka!"

"Katara!" Part of Zuko felt the poor idiot's pain, having younger sister of his own to deal with. Of course, if Azula had her way, freezing him to a stone bridge would not be the end of her pay back.

Shaking his head, he slipped out from under the bridge and darted up the other side of the embankment. As he climbed a nearby tree, he peered through the branches and smirked as he watched the Water Tribe boy chisel away at the frozen block of ice at his feet with his boomerang. From the look of it, he would be there for a while.

* * *

 

Katara disappeared into one of the many well kept parks in the Upper Tiers. They were there to help beautify the landscape. And they were doing their job well, however, it did sadden her that the people in the lower tiers were deprived of their beauty. Everyone could use a little place to rest away from the hectic whirlwind of the city streets.

She walked into the garden. She and Toph had wandered in there a few times the other week. Then Toph got bored and wanted to go do something else that didn't involve sitting and 'taking in the scenery'. Looking around to make sure no one could see her humiliate herself as she practiced, she found a well hidden area beneath a large, sprawling tree. Its branches and leaves trailed down near the ground, acting as a curtain over the land and water around it.

When she was certain that no one could see her, she held her hands up and took a deep breath. Toph and Aang began talking about dancing and how there would be dancing at the festival. Toph snickered and said that Aang would probably be good as he was light on his feet. Literally. When she was drawn into the conversation, she said she never learned to dance.

After all, what good would dancing do her when there was food that needed to be cooked, clothes to be cleaned and mended, and people to tend to? The only dances she knew were tribal dances…and she didn't even know those very well. So when they returned to the house, Toph began another set of lessons. Aang agreed, saying that they never knew when they'd have to go to another formal event.

An hour into the basics, Sokka returned just as Katara was trying to get the steps down and proclaimed she looked like a penguin. She stormed out, Sokka followed despite Aang's warnings and nd thus he found himself frozen to a bridge. Katara smirked at herself.  _ That'll teach him…. _

Besides, it wasn't like he could go cry to Gran-Gran like he did when she pelted him with snowballs when they were little. She shook her head and began to whisper the steps. If only to spite Sokka, she would learn. How hard could it be?

* * *

 

Zuko shook his head behind the blue mask. She was possibly the worst dancer he had ever seen. Her posture was all wrong. Her steps were forced and jerky. Half the time, she turned or stepped in the wrong direction, and twice she fell over herself. How was it possible for someone to be an excellent waterbender, he admitted to himself begrudgingly, but have absolutely no sense of rhythm?

She yelled as she fell for a third time. She slammed her hands on the ground. "I can do this!" she exclaimed into the darkness.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, when Uncle Iroh gives up tea…." he mumbled quietly. He leaned back against the tree while sitting on a branch higher up. She didn’t noticed his presence yet, but figured she wouldn't. The tree's thick canopy shrouded the area in darkness. It was only the moonlight's reflection on the lake beside it that light pierced through the curtain of leaves and vines.

Sooner or later, she'd give up. She'd tire herself out and go home. That is when he'd follow her. She would be less likely to notice him when she was tired. Zuko crossed his arms. At least he'd be moderately entertained. After about an hour and a half, her fumbling was more pathetic than entertaining. He began to wonder if he should've just waited for the Water Tribe boy to thaw.

The waterbender was growing more and more frustrated. He could tell as the water that edged the shore would splash up every now and then, reflecting her emotions. Finally, Katara groaned and stomped her foot on the ground. 

"Maybe it's because I can't see…"

_ No, it's because you're a horrible dancer… _ Zuko thought.

She walked towards the edge of the water and raised her arms. Twin streams rose from the lake and wound around the curtain of leaves that hung over the water. Like extensions of her arms, they pulled the leaves and vines apart, allowing a flood of moonlight into her darkened canopy. She then froze the streams of water in place to keep the leaves and vines from falling back down.

Satisfied, Katara nodded to herself. "Okay…" she took a deep breath and wandered closer to the tree trunk. Holding her hands up, as if dancing with an imaginary partner, she began once more. "I am not leaving until I get this."

Zuko mentally groaned. Well, that settled it. He would've been better off with her brother. About an hour into her second attempt, Zuko found it too painful to watch. He was tired of sitting up in the tree waiting for her to leave. By the time she'd go home, it would probably be dawn. And he had work in the morning.

Whether it was from his current sleep deprived state or the fact that he couldn't take watching her depressing attempts to dance any further, he jumped down from the tree branch. Katara, still lost in her own little determined world, continued to dance around. Horribly.

Zuko adjusted his mask, making sure it was firmly on. He couldn't risk her finding out who he was. Especially with the moon out and a big body of water nearby. Quietly, he walked around the tree and approached her. Katara's back was to him. She was looking down at her feet, trying to get the steps right.

She was mumbling the movements to herself when she turned around and saw a pair of feet that weren't there before. Confused, she looked up and saw the blue mask.

A scream erupted from her mouth before she could stop it and a black gloved hand flew up and covered her mouth. Even though she couldn't see it, he was glaring at her behind the mask. He made a motion with his free hand for her to be quiet. Katara nodded, ready to shoot a stream of water at the freak in the mask if he tried anything.

Carefully, Zuko lowered his hand. Katara took a step back and felt a hand grab her by the waist. She let out a help and he repeated the silencing motion. "Who are you?" Katara hissed in a low voice.

_ Someone who can dance… _ He wanted to say. Instead he placed his hand on her waist and reached for her free arm. Katara pulled away. His eyes narrowed behind the mask. Obviously, she wasn't going to let him teach her. No matter how badly she needed it.

The waterbender took a step back, inching towards the water. Zuko stood in his place. If he approached her, he'd be frozen to a tree in a matter of seconds and she'd run out of there. And he could kiss his chance of finding the Avatar good-bye. Instead, Zuko stepped back. He took a stance to the side and raised his arms.

Katara watched with critical eyes.

Zuko closed his own, remembering the familiar fluid movements he had learned as a child. Music only he heard echoed in his head. Two steps forward, one step back. Turn here. Turn there. Step here. Step there. He smirked to himself. He still had it.

The waterbender crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Where you watching me?" she hissed in a low voice. Was he mocking her?

Zuko stopped in mid step. The blue mask turned towards Katara and she found herself glaring at dark holes for eyes. Carefully, he offered his hand. She lifted on eyebrow, as if he were crazy. "Who are you," She demanded in a low voice. She stepped closer to the water. "First you're watching me and you don't even tell me who you are. Now you want me to dance with you? Are you crazy?"

The nerve of the peasant! There he was offering to at least teach her pathetic peasant butt how to property dance and not make a complete fool of herself and she called him crazy? Perhaps she should've seen her reflection in the lake while she was 'dancing'. Then who looked crazy?

Zuko bit his lip and extended his hand once more. Katara shook her head. "You have five seconds to get away from me before I freeze the lake over – with you in it!" she threatened.

The ex-prince wanted to scream. Finally, he made hand motions to her and then to himself and then returned to the motion of dancing. Katara raised her hands and began freezing over the edge of the lake threateningly. Zuko finally had it. While she turned her head away, a stupid mistake, he darted forward.

Katara felt hands grab hers and move them. One was deposited on a warm body's shoulder and the other was held firmly in one hand. A warm, gloved hand rested on her hip and Katara gasped. She was suddenly swung from the water's edge and back on the dry embankment where the tree rested.

With the swift motion, she felt the air being swept out of her lungs, leaving her breathless and stunned. The hand on his waist adjusted her posture, pushing her back into a straight position before moving under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. She opened her mouth to yell when he started moving.

Two steps back…one step forward. Turn…turn… Katara felt her face burning. Was he teaching her to dance? She didn't know what was more embarrassing,: the fact that some suspicious masked man, possibly a criminal, had seen her practicing dancing or the fact that the said masked man was showing her to dance and was  _ better _ than her.

The stunned look on her face made Zuko smirk. When her tanned cheeks began to heat up with a blush, his smirk only widened. Yes, he was a better dancer. And yes, she was that horrible. He suddenly felt as if he won somehow.

As he moved around the tree, she stumbled over her own feet and nearly fell once. He caught her, pulled her back up and resumed the pace. He readjusted her posture over and over until she was able to keep it on her own. 

Silently, Zuko wondered if that was how his mother had felt when  _ she _ taught him.

"Katara!"

A shrill voice cut through the darkness. The music in his head disappeared and her wits flooded back to her. Katara's eyes blinked and Zuko stopped.

"Did you see her?" another voice asked, somewhere beyond the tree's expanse.

His arms lowered and he stepped away from her. Katara lowered her head, her mind whirling. What had just happened? 

"Katara!" Sokka's voice called out.

Zuko turned to run off before her brother and whoever else he was with found him. "Tomorrow?"

He turned around as he heard her voice. Blue eyes were torn with earnest and confusion. He heard someone call her name once more and he nodded. 

A small smile graced her lips and she turned around. "I'll be right there!"

Katara turned around once more. The phantom dancer was gone.

"Katara!" Sokka burst through the trees. "We were looking all over for you!  What were you doing out here?" He frowned, frustrated and relieved at the same time. He threw his arms around Katara and hugged her tightly.

She opened her mouth dumbly. "Dancing…" she mumbled stupidly. She heard a rustle of leaves above her and lifted her eyes. "In the dark."

* * *

 

Zuko watched from high up in the trees as the waterbender was met with the earthbender. Her brother's arm was protectively around her shoulders as he led her away. Zuko could follow them now and find out where the Avatar lived.

He took a deep breath. But then again…he was tired. It was a two hour walk from his apartment to the Upper Tiers. He still had to walk back down and he had work in the morning. Uncle would give him a lecture on being late if he didn't get up on time. Zuko slid down the tree and headed for the wall. He'd be back the next night anyway.

She still needed all the help she could get.

 


	3. Chapter Three

He was an idiot. That was basically the gist of it. Zuko buried his head in his meager little pillow and willed himself not to burn it in the wake of his frustrated fury. The fact of the matter was that he did the most foolish thing the night before. 

He let a chance to capture the Avatar slip through his fingers.

_ You're still on that? _ A small voice in the back of his mind asked for the billionth time since he returned to their apartment the night before. Or rather, really, really early in the morning. After he left the Upper Tier, he wandered through the Middle Tier mulling over the best way to teach the waterbender how to move without verbal instruction.

Then halfway through the artisan's quarters, his thoughts began to lead towards her brother…to her friend…to the Avatar. By the time he reached the gates to the Lower Tier, he was fuming at the fact that he missed out on his chance to follow them home. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in bed, lost in his frustrations and cursing his stupidity.

He tried to come up with some sort of reason as to why he allowed the opportunity to go to waste. At first, he claimed he was tired. After all, he spent a whole day busing tables, serving tea, and dealing with women who liked to touch things. Mainly him. He shivered at the memory of a hand against his behind.  _ Accident…right. _

But he still was full of energy after trekking all the way to the Upper Tier and back. He had enough energy to show the skill-less waterbender how to keep her posture up. Zuko then theorized that he would take his time. His mind quickly began formulating a plan; something along the lines of gaining the waterbender's trust and then casually walking her home.

"It's not a date." He grumbled into the soft folds of the pillow.

A small knock sounded at his door. "Zuko? Are you up yet?" Iroh asked from behind the sliding door.

One bloodshot gold eye opened and glared at the door. "What is it?"

"It is dawn. Would you like to join me for a nice cup of tea with breakfast?" Iroh beamed brightly, even though Zuko couldn't see him.

The banished prince closed his eyes and turned his head away from the door. "No."

"Are you sure? You must be hungry…you didn't eat dinner last night." Iroh persisted. Zuko grumbled.

"I'm fine…I'll get ready for work and then go. I don't need breakfast."

A mock gasp of shock came from behind the door. "Do not say such horrible things! You should eat the food we have. There are many people in this city who are not as fortunate as we are."

_ Yeah… _ they _ were fortunate….  _ Zuko rolled his eyes. Obviously, his uncle hadn't seen the Upper Tiers. He took a deep breath and released it. He threw his blanket off and sat up. "Fine!" he growled. He ran his hand through his thick black hair and looked around his room. "I'll be out in a minute!"

He heard Iroh chuckle and walk away from his door. Zuko stood up and began to do his morning stretches. Even after a sleepless night, his mind was still full of energy, though his body said otherwise. He'd be worn out by the end of the night. He blamed the waterbender. It was her fault. Somehow.

After fifteen minutes of stretching, he went to wash up and change. By the time he joined his uncle for breakfast, Iroh was already finished. The young man sat down across from his uncle and picked up his chopsticks.

"So how was your night?" The chopsticks nearly fell from his hands. Zuko's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" he said, defensive. Iroh raised one eyebrow.

"You took off again after work. I was wondering if you had a nice time out." Iroh grinned from ear to ear. A suggestive look graced the old man's wrinkled face. "On a date with a lady friend, perhaps?"

Zuko felt his face growing warming. Was he blushing? "No!" he shouted. He averted his eyes to his breakfast and began shoveling rice into his mouth like he hadn't eaten for days.

"Oh…." Iroh's smile fell, obviously disappointed.

Zuko cringed slightly. He hated disappointing his uncle. And he didn't have to yell at him. The man did so much for him, after all. He slowed down his movements and glanced up at the old man. "It was fine. I did some walking."

"Anything else?" Iroh pressed, hoping to hear something good.

Zuko paused and stared down at his nearly empty bowl. His face was heating up again. "I danced…a little…," he mumbled in a quiet voice. Iroh leaned in closer.

"What did you say, nephew? I did not hear you. Bad hearing in my old age, you know." Iroh chuckled. He watched as Zuko's face, all the way up to his ears, turned red.

"I said I danced a little." Zuko immediately began shoveling the remaining rice into his mouth. Iroh smiled pleasantly across the table.

"Was it good?"

"No." Zuko frowned. "She's the worst dancer I've ever seen. It's amazing my feet haven't been crushed."

"Oh…so it  _ was  _ with a young lady friend." Zuko froze. His uncle was smiling as if he'd just been told he was a grandfather after years of waiting.

"It's not like that," Zuko said.  He shook his head. "Forget it. Never mind. Nothing happened."

"If you say so…" Iroh chuckled. "But next time, bring her over. I'd like to meet her."

Zuko placed his empty bowl down on the table.  _ You already have. _

* * *

 

"Katara?" Aang knocked on the door that led to the young woman's room. "Katara, breakfast is ready."

Inside, laying on her sleeping mat and starting up at the painted ceiling of the house, Katara blinked. "I'm not hungry…I'll eat later."

Aang frowned and looked at the other two already at the table. Sokka shrugged and began to eat away. Aang sighed and nodded. "Okay, but Sokka might eat everything."

"Hey! I am not some eating machine with no self control – Momo!" Sokka shrieked. "That was  _ my _ melon slice!" He chastised as if the lemur committed some sort of sin.

Katara let out a heavy sigh and rolled over on her sleeping mat. When she returned home the night before, her mind had settled on the events under the tree. She slapped her forehead with her hand.

Did she really dance with a man in a mask? Was she insane? She didn't know who he was or what he was even doing there. He was wandering around in a mask for crying out loud. For all she knew, he was some sort of serial killer. That wasn't very likely in the Upper Tiers, but it was still possible.

And he was obviously a good fighter. He swept her up, pulled her against him… She felt her face heating up and quickly shook the feelings the memory brought away. He moved with her as if it were the easiest thing in the world. And he had known was he was doing. Every movement was precise and smooth…Katara put her hand on her neck too cool it.

She swallowed. So what if underneath his black clothes she felt hardened, toned muscle? He still could've been some psycho. He obviously wasn't all there to begin with if he came out of nowhere and offered to teach her to dance. She wasn't completely dense. She understood his hand motions. Part of her wondered why he didn't talk.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Maybe he would be recognizable by his voice and was afraid of getting caught?  _ Caught from what? _ Her eyes widened. He really was a criminal. Groaning in defeat, Katara buried her face in her pillow. This was not happening. She did not invite him back for another session that night.

A twinge of excitement fluttered in her stomach at the mere thought and she frowned. How could she even be excited? She invited a masked dancer _ criminal _ to meet her in a secluded dark area for dance lessons that night. Yet she was…and her dreams the night before didn't help. All she kept thinking about was how he was helping her learn, how he never chastised her when she messed up.

Not that he praised her either…but he didn't laugh. And his body was nice and warm and firm and then she had that theory about being able to do laundry on his stomach….

“Enough, Katara.”  She frowned and sat up, running her hands through her unbound brown hair. "You're going crazy…."

She sat up on her sleeping mat and stretched her arms. Through the window by her side, the light of the morning was pouring in and she cringed. They would be busy that day. She and Toph were going to work on some more bending with Aang. Just because they were stuck in Ba Sing Se for a month and looking for Appa didn't mean he could escape from him duties as the  Avatar. Sokka had to clean the house.

"Katara, you better get out here!" Toph shouted. "Your brother's eating all our food!"

Katara sighed and kicked her blankets off her legs. "I'm coming!"

* * *

 

Iroh raised an eyebrow. He didn't know if Zuko even realized it, but he was dancing. Not  _ fully _ dancing or even tapping his foot, but hinting at it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was dancing. Iroh noticed his nephew murmuring familiar words while making that morning's first batch of tea.

"Two steps forward…back straight…one step forward…eyes on me." Zuko was overheard whispering, as if speaking to an imaginary partner. It had been so quiet, Iroh almost didn't hear.

Then, while weaving through the tables, Zuko had subconsciously moved familiar dance steps. Iroh smiled knowingly. Apparently, he did have a good night out and just didn't want to tell him.

Now, Zuko was standing over the counter, organizing the new boxes of tea on the shelf. His movements were more measured…smoother. There was just something over all different about him. The way he carried himself. And Iroh wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"He looks happy today," one female customer chuckled to her friend. "I wonder if he found a new girlfriend."

"No, no, I heard he was seeing that Jin girl that comes by often," her friend replied. She smiled widely. "Maybe he's getting more serious with her."

"Actually," Iroh said as he came by and poured them some more tea. He couldn't resist participating in the gossip. One could actually learn a lot by doing so. "He went dancing last night."

"Really?" the first woman said. She glanced over at the counter. Zuko was now placing plates of pastries on a tray for distribution. "He must've had a nice night."

"What a lucky girl…." the other woman sighed. She paused and looked up at Iroh, curiously. "It is a girl, isn't it?"

"Ah…I do believe so." Iroh chuckled. 

"Here are your fruit tarts, mam." Zuko arrived at their table and kept his eyes on the food he was serving.

"Li, I heard from your Uncle that you dance." The woman said as Zuko placed the plate in front of her. His golden eyes widened and he whirled around to glare at his uncle.

Iroh casually turned away and whistled as he walked over to the next table and ask if anyone needed a refill. Zuko gritted his teeth. "I learned when I was a child." He managed to say before turning around.

"Are you any good?" The woman asked behind him. Zuko felt a chill run down his spine. Someone was looking at his back side. Again. "I've been looking for someone who could teach."

_ Oh, Agni, no… _ Zuko swallowed and turned around. He bowed his head. "I'm afraid I'm not that good."

"What are you talking about, Li? You were such an excellent dancer!" Iroh bragged shamelessly behind him. Zuko bristled.

He glared at his uncle. "It's been a long time," Zuko said in a low voice as his gritted his teeth. "I've forgotten most of the steps."

"That's too bad," one of the women sighed. "I was thinking of getting my daughter lessons, but we couldn't find a suitable teacher."

"How much does it pay?" Iroh asked. Zuko let out a low growl. What was his uncle trying to do? Sell him?

"You know," Iroh said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I used to be quite a dancer in my day…."

The scarred bus boy didn't want to hear any more. He rolled his eyes and headed back to the counter before he heard Iroh brag about how he knew all the classic Earth Kingdom dances and how no partner was ever been dissatisfied with him. He put his tray on the counter and grabbed a rag from underneath. As he cleaned off the tables, a uniformed young man entered the tea house.

"I have a message for a Mr. Mushy," he said, lifting up a small envelope with a green seal.

Almost automatically, half the tea house replied. "It's pronounced Moo-SHE."

Iroh beamed and walked to the door. "I'm Mushi," he said cheerfully. The courier handed him the letter and Iroh tipped him. He slipped the letter back into his pocket before heading to the counter to put his tray filled with empty cups and a teapot down.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked as he tossed the rag into the basket filled with used cloth that he would be forced to wash later that afternoon.

Iroh merely pulled out the letter and brought it close to his chest. "Now, nephew, this is a personal letter to me. Do you really want to read it? What if it is a love letter?"

Zuko paled and then started to turn green. "Never mind."

Iroh frowned. "I happen to be very good with the ladies," he said. He unraveled the letter and skimmed through it. A wide smile spread on his lips. "How wonderful! Katara and Toph will be returning in two days for a cup of tea."

"What?" Zuko spat out. Was he kidding? Was this some sort of sick joke?

"They got my coupon and wanted to use it before it expired." Iroh told him. Zuko's mouth dropped.

Unbelievable. This meant that he didn't have to follow those two girls. He didn't have to confront the waterbender and be frozen in a laundry tub. He didn't have to sneak into the Upper Tiers, witness the waterbender fall over herself, or dance with her! Ever again!

_ Although, that's too bad…she still needed help… _ Zuko shook his head. "I see. In two days…"

"Li," Iroh said in a low voice. "They are our guests here. They were very courteous; we should show them the same respect."

"Respect?" Zuko nearly spat out, remembering her snide comments. "She called me apron boy!"

"Well, you  _ are _ a boy and you  _ are _ wearing an apron."

Zuko glared at him. "Sometimes I wonder whose side you're on, Uncle."

"Always on your side, my nephew. Always."

* * *

 

Zuko lay down across his sleeping mat and stared up at the ceiling. The door to the main room of their apartment was half way open and he could smell the food his Uncle was preparing over their little stove.

His head turned to the side. Out the window, he could see that darkness had fallen across the sky. The stars were coming out and he could see the moon far in the heavens.

Briefly, he wondered if she really was going to go back. There was a big chance she was not, even if she extended the invitation to meet there once more. It was in the heat of the moment. Things looked different once it was morning and one had a chance to go over their actions. In her case, she would've realized that she had invited a perfect stranger – in a mask – to meet her again.

She didn't know who he was. He pushed himself on her without warning. Not that it was meant to do any harm and he wouldn't dream of touching her inappropriately. It just happened so fast, even he had no idea what was going on.

"It is a nice night tonight, isn't it?" Iroh asked from the main room. He let out a content sigh as he looked out the window.

Zuko rolled over on his sleeping mat. A sliver of blue could be seen hidden behind a pile of clothes to one corner of his room. "Yeah…" he whispered as lowered his eyes. "It is."

* * *

 

Sokka watched his little sister pace the porch in front of him. They were resting at the front of the house; he was sitting on the front step, leaning back against one of the columns. Sokka was sharpening his weapons, a nightly ritual, and Katara was pacing in front of him. She was lost in her thoughts, occasionally stopping, as if she decided to do something, and then continuing again, as if she decided against it.

The Water Tribe boy raised an eyebrow and lowered his sharpening stone. "Hey, Katara, are you all right?"

She stopped in mid step and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "I'm fine, Sokka. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, confused.

"Well," Sokka began as he motioned his hands in front of him. "You've been pacing in front of me for about an hour now. Typically, that means you're thinking about something and that it's a problem."

"I wouldn't really call it a problem…." Katara trailed off. She shook her head. "Anyway, if it's bothering you, I'll go inside."

"No, it's fine. I'm just wondering," Sokka shrugged. He lifted the sharpening stone and paused. "Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help you make a decision."

Katara raised an eyebrow. If she told Sokka, there wouldn't really be a choice. It would be 'stay home and I'll go see who that blue masked freak is!' "That's okay, Sokka."

"You sure?" he asked once more. His younger sister nodded and Sokka returned to sharpening his boomerang. Suddenly, he paused once more. He lifted his eyes and settled back on Katara as she leaned forward against the side railing on their little porch. "Is this about a guy?"

She nearly fell over the side. She whirled around and locked eyes with her brother. "What? Where did you get that idea?"

Sokka studied her with critical eyes. "Is it?"

"No!"  _ Yes. _

"Because, if it was…you know you could tell me right. I mean…" Sokka chuckled to himself. "I'm not going to kill him or anything."

_ I would hope not… _ "It's nothing, Sokka. Really." She insisted.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, but shrugged. "If you say so…" he trailed off. He finished sharpening his weapon and lifted it up, admiring the way it's razor sharp edge glistened in the moonlight. Katara began pacing once more and Sokka sighed. "Katara, will you make a decision already?"

"I'm trying!" Katara insisted. "I'm still thinking."

"Well, hurry it up. It's getting late and we're going to look for Appa in the Middle Tier tomorrow," Sokka reminded her. Katara sighed heavily. She looked out into the darkened streets of the Upper Tier.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay," Sokka said as he stood up and brushed the dust off his pant legs. "Let me get our coats-"

"Alone, Sokka.," Katara said as she hopped off the steps and on to the pathway to the street.

"What?" Sokka gasped. He went after her. "Katara-"

"I have my water skin," she said as she pointed to the pouch around her back. "Don't worry."

Sokka's eyebrows were furrowed with worry, but he didn't stop her. "Fine! But don't stay out too late! We're not going to go looking for you again!"

"Sure thing, Dad!" Katara waved her hand in the air as she walked down the street and Sokka snorted.

"What's all the yelling out here?" Aang opened the front door and peeked outside. "Where's Katara?"

"Went for a walk." Sokka shrugged. "Girls…must be that time of the month."

* * *

 

Part of him wondered why he was sitting there, on a branch high within the darkened top of a tree. The other part of him wondered 'where is she'? Zuko took a deep breath, trying to convince himself that he had agreed to come and would come, even though he found it unnecessary and knew she wouldn't be coming that night because he was good on his word.

_ But she should come, _ he asserted to himself,  _ if she doesn't want to make a complete fool of herself. _

Still, he found it difficult to understand why he snuck out after his Uncle's meal, ran up all the tiers, and immediately made a beeline for the garden and the sprawling tree. He was trying to convince himself it was because he agreed to come and wouldn't back out. Besides, it would've been rude not to come.

_ And yet, capturing her friend wasn't? _ Zuko reached under his mask and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Life was so complicated now. What happened to the days when all he had to do was capture the Avatar and ride around in a ship?

Now, if this had been months ago, he would've captured the waterbender and brought her on to his ship to use her as bait for the Avatar. She would've been placed in a cell in the hull until Uncle Iroh found out, in which case, she would then be transferred to a room or worse – his room – because 'young ladies' weren't supposed to sleep in 'cold metal cages'.

Zuko would then gets a lecture on how to treat guests and women by his uncle, all while trying to battle the fury of the Avatar's waterbender inside his room.  _ Hmm… _ if she shared his room, that meant she would have to share his bed. The floor was cold and hard and he wasn't going to sleep on it.

That meant that every morning, he would wake up to her beside him; peaceful and radiant in her sleep. Then her eyes would open. She'd scream. They'd fight. He'd leave with a battered ego and she'd have to wear his clothes because something mysteriously happened to her blue ones. Wait…why was she sleeping without clothes on in his fantasy?

The young man mentally slapped himself.  _ Hormones, _ he asserted. 

He was a teenager, having unclean thoughts was perfectly natural. At least he hoped it was. Zuko sat up straight against the branch and adjusted his seat. He wasn't there to seduce her. He was there to make good on his part of the invitation. If she didn't show up, then that was that and he would never return.

A feeling of worry began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. What if she didn't show up? Was she  _ that _ disturbed by his actions the night before? Zuko frowned, suddenly finding himself insulted at the thought that she wouldn't show up. If anything,  _ she _ was the one who wasn't worthy of being met that night! How  _ dare  _ she stand _ him _ up!

He was waiting there for thirty minutes! Sitting on an uncomfortable tree branch, several feet in the air. The least the peasant could do was show up. Fuming silently, Zuko swore that if she didn't appear in the next five minutes he would be out of there.

Five minutes turned into ten. Ten turned into thirty. Thirty into forty-five…

He was furious. A whole night of rest was being wasted because she didn't have the mere courtesy to return or even leave a note saying that she wouldn't be coming. Didn't they teach manners in that tribe of hers? Without a second thought, Zuko jumped from the spot where he had been sitting and landed on the soft, well manicured ground.

He didn't bother brushing himself off as he listened for any sound of approaching footsteps. When he was certain no one was coming, he slipped his hands through the thick curtain of leaves and spread them apart so that he could leave.

"You came?" His arms reached back immediately and grabbed the handles of the swords that were resting on his back. He turned to the side and peered through the holes of his mask, towards the direction of her voice.

There she was, sitting on the damp ground several paces from where the tree's curtain had ended. From her position sitting there, she had probably been there for quite some time. His eyebrows furrowed. Why hadn't she gone under the tree? His hands released the sword handles.

They were several paces away from each other, both unsure why exactly the other had come. Katara kept her eyes on the darkly dressed figure. She hadn't even noticed the swords on his back the night before. It only served to reassert that he was dangerous. She lowered her eyes and looked at the piece of grass she had pulled out with her fingers.

Zuko began to wonder what they would do next. She was making no move to stand and approach him. She wasn't even looking at him any more; she looked embarrassed. His hands tightened into fists at his sides. 

"I didn't think you'd come." His hands relaxed as he heard her quiet explanation.

He looked back at her. Why didn't she think he would come? Unlike her, he had manners. Katara lifted her head. "I'm sorry to waste your time. You don't have to come any more."

Now she was sending him away? Like he was some sort of  _ servant _ ? His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed into a golden glare.  _ He  _ decided when he was going to leave and whether or not he would come any more. Not some pathetic, dance challenged waterbender!

Katara heard footsteps in the grass before her and lifted her head. Her eyes widened as the masked man approached her. His footsteps were quiet, his movements were graceful, yet she received the distinct feeling he was not happy. Katara pulled her legs underneath her and moved away. She readied herself in case he attacked.

Zuko stopped half a pace from where she was crouched down, her hand over the nozzle of her water skin. He could feel the tension in the air, the suspicion in her eyes, the snarl that threatened to grace her lips. He moved slowly.

His hand reached down and was offered to her.

Her blue eyes widened and Zuko smirked behind his mask. He had taken her by surprise, yet again. Her hands lowered from the water skin and he moved is hand closer, not saying a word. The waterbender glanced up at him unsurely.

"Are you serious?"

His perfect posture flattered for a brief second before he offered his hand once more, this time a little more impatient. Katara bit her lower lip, mentally debating. Her eyes rose and met the dark holes of the mask. "You're going to teach me to dance?"

He nodded his head. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

_ Because you're horrible and it hurts me to watch you wander around like you're having some sort of seizure, _ he wanted to say. Instead he lifted up his free hand and held his index finger against the lips of his mask.

"Well…" Katara resigned as she let out a heavy breath. "Okay. But if you try anything funny, you'll be frozen before you can disappear, got it?" she warned, trying to sound threatening.

Zuko rolled his eyes and nodded. Katara smiled and placed her hand in his. Warm gloved hands wrapped around warm dark ones and pulled her up.  _ Might as well put on a little show… _

As he held her hand, he lowered his head and proceeded into a sweeping, over the top bow. He heard her laugh and ignored it as he motioned for her to join him under the tree. Katara nodded and gave him her attempt at a bow before following him. He mentally shook his head. They'd have to work on that, too.

He pulled the curtain of leaves back, holding them for her as she slipped underneath, and then joined her.

* * *

 

Katara smiled in her sleep. She couldn't lose the giddy feeling she had gained two nights ago, when she came to an agreement with her phantom of the dance. Her eyebrows furrowed. She still didn't know his name. She would have to ask him when they met up again that night.

The second night they met, she was afraid to go underneath the tree. It was dark under there. And what if he didn't come? She would've been standing there, like a fool in the dark, waiting for someone who wasn't going to arrive. Half way through her walk, after she left Sokka and the house behind, she decided she wouldn't meet him. What was the point, anyway?

But then, she found herself in the park, staring at the massive tree by the water. And her feet refused to move any further. Katara sat down on the grass, hoping that maybe she would see him sneak into the tree. When she had been waiting for almost an hour and a half, she believed he wouldn't come.

Disappointment spread through her body, despite her best efforts. It was a one time thing, she should've known. Then she saw a movement in front of her and looked up. Her heart nearly stopped as she the black dressed figure emerging from behind the tree's curtain of leaves and vines.

Her words stopped him in his tracks before she could even think. When he offered her his hand, she had been sure it was a dream. A mysterious masked man, offering her a dance in a secluded area? Definitely a dream.

But she hadn't been asleep. And dream men didn't correct your every move when you're trying to dance. He had. His hands had straightened her posture once more, his feet had positioned hers. He had stood behind her, his broad, warm chest against her back as he taught her the correct way to move.

Katara's face heated up. She had felt his breath on her skin. In dreams, you didn't feel the dream man's breath on your skin. At least not in hers. A small giggle escaped her lips and she finally opened her eyes. He would be back there again tonight, meaning she had something to look forward to.

Today, she and Toph would be going to the tea shop once more. They were hoping to speak to Iroh and ask him what had happened and what their intentions were with Aang. Katara refused Aang the dozens of time he had asked to come along. Toph told him that he still had to keep looking for Appa. The two of them would take care of Iroh and Zuko.

And Sokka? He was still being left out. They all agreed not to tell him until they knew what was going on with the two Fire Nation ex-patriots.

Outside her doors, the familiar sounds of morning could be heard; Sokka yelling as something fell or caught on fire as he tried to prepare the morning meal, Aang running around, and Momo's trilling. Toph was still in bed. Katara looked out the window and smiled as the warm sunlight flooded her room. "Time to face the day."

* * *

 

"You've been in a good mood recently," Iroh said as he stood at the doorstep of the tea house. Zuko was sweeping the front steps and ignored the old man's presence. "You must be having quite a time dancing."

"I'm not dancing," Zuko said. It was a half truth. What he was doing with the waterbender could hardly be described as dancing.

"Oh, then what were you doing at night?" Iroh asked. Zuko grumbled.

"None of your business, Uncle."

"Ah…I suppose you are right," Iroh chuckled. "The night life of a healthy young man might be too wild for an old man like me."

_ Oh, please… _ Zuko continued to sweep and Iroh walked back into the tea shop. As the morning went by, several old men, usual customers walked in and greeted him. Zuko gave them all respectful bows before returning to his sweeping.

He was almost done and putting his broom away when he heard a sharp gasp behind him. He turned around and dropped the wooden handle from his hands. His eyes widened as he fixed his eyes on the figure across the street.

"Li?" she gasped. Neat brown hair was braided down her back, pale skin was flawless, and her hanbok of white and peach-pink was as neat and clean as ever. "Is that you?"

He hoped never to see her ever again. Not after what he did to her. The moment his eyes saw her, the guilt came flooding back. What would he say to her? What does a thief say to the young woman he stole something from? His eyes lowered, ashamed.

"Li." Her voice was sad. She didn't sound hateful at all. Instead, she sounded almost disappointed. "Li…do you remember me?"

How could he not? He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he said immediately. No greeting, just straight to the point. "I didn't mean to steal-"

"Li?" It was another female voice, this time from his left. Zuko's head turned to the side and cursed his luck. Jin stood there, looking from him to the new girl, unsure of what to think.

Awkward. The scarred bus boy didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. His mind had drawn a complete blank. "Hmm…what's this?"

_ Uncle Iroh, thank you! _ Zuko turned and saw his elderly uncle standing at the doorway of the shop. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw the young woman standing across the street, almost hesitant to walk forward.

"Oh, you're the young herbalist, aren't you?" Iroh asked. He smiled warmly and motioned for her to come in. "Song, was it?"

A small, unsure smile reached her face and she nodded. "Yes…Mr. Mushi?"

Iroh chuckled. "Just Mushi is fine," he said. He turned to Jin. "Ah! Jin, you are just in time. We have just taken the first batch of cakes out of the oven. Come in, come in!"

"Oh, thank you…" Jin said. She walked inside, glancing over her shoulder as the Song girl followed behind her.

"Thank you." The other girl said as she bowed respectfully to the old man. Song offered Zuko a smile as she passed him, but only received a stunned look from the young man.

Iroh was left standing outside with the confused and speechless young man. "Don't take long, nephew," Iroh said as he patted Zuko's shoulder. "Your guests are waiting."

Zuko blinked and snapped out of his daze. "Uncle, what are you doing?"

"I'm inviting them in for tea, what does it look like I'm doing?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow. Zuko let out a growl and ran a hand down his face.

"Do you know who that is?" Zuko gasped.

"Yes, the kind young lady whose mother gave us dinner and from whom you," he said, giving Zuko a disappointed look. "Stole one ostrich horse from." Zuko grumbled and took a deep breath.

"I know. I need to talk to her. Apologize," Zuko said, ashamed. Iroh nodded understandingly and patted his shoulder once more.

"Finish up here and then come inside." Zuko nodded, keeping his eyes lowered, as he reached for his discarded broom.

* * *

 

"Ten coppers on the new girl." one old man said as he glanced across the room and at the table in the corner where the tea shop's bus boy was seated with two young women.

"Ten on Jin," the other old man replied. He looked up at Iroh as he put a pot of tea on to the table. "What do you think, Mushi?"

"Me?" Iroh asked. He looked over at his nephew. Zuko was sitting stiffly at the table in awkward silence. "I don't think it’s fair to bet with my nephew involved."

"But surely you have a favorite," another voice said behind him. He turned around and poured some more tea into the cup of one of the city guards that frequented the tea house. "You must know something. He is your nephew."

"If I had to put money on it," Iroh said as he lowered the tea pot and looked back at Zuko. "I would have to put my bet on a third party."

The men that side of the room chuckled amongst themselves. 

From his seat, with Jin to his left and Song on his right, Zuko struggled to control the blush rising up his face. He was sure he was red all the way to the tips of his ears. He wasn't deaf. He heard what those men were talking about. Silently, he cursed his uncle for encouraging them. It was bad enough that they all kept giving him unwanted tips on how to pick up women, now they were putting bets on his non-existent love life?

"So…" Jin said, smiling brightly as she looked at the two. "How do you two know each other?"

Zuko wanted to die. How could his uncle put them at the same table? Didn't he know how awkward that would be? For  _ him? _ Across from Jin, Song sipped on some tea. "His uncle came to my family's clinic when he had a rash."

"Oh…" Jin nodded. It was innocent enough. "So…you're a herbalist?"

"Yes. What do you do?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. What did Jin do? "I work at a vegetable stand down the street."

_ Oh… _ Zuko nervously fiddled with the cup of tea in front of him. The table drifted back into silence and Zuko looked over his shoulder. Maybe the owner would ask him to stop sitting and get back to work. Instead, the man was putting in bets with the rest of them. Zuko narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit betrayed.

"So what are you doing in the city?" Jin asked.

Zuko was drawn back into the conversation. He sat up straight and listened. Now that he thought about it, what was Song doing in Ba Sing Se? His heart dropped. Was she a refugee?

"My village was attacked and my mother decided to move us," Song said sadly. Zuko lowered his eyes. He was relieved, however, to know that her mother was alive. "So we moved here."

"I'm sorry to hear about your village," Zuko said. The two girls both turned to look at him. "I'm glad you escaped."

Song smiled warmly. "Thank you, Li."

"About your ostrich horse," he said in a low voice. He planted his hands at his side and closed his eyes. "I'm really sorry about that." He lowered his head and bowed stiffly. Unfortunately, he forgot about the table. His head slammed into the wooden table top and the girls gasped.

Across the room, a collective series of groans and sighs echoed from the men who were observing him carefully. Song reached over at the same time Jin did. 

"Li, are you okay?" Jin gasped.

"Let me see your head!" Song insisted.

"I'm fine." Zuko groaned. He lifted his hands and tried to rub his head, only to knock over his steaming cup of tea. He let out a yelp as his he attempted to grab hold of the fallen cup and scalded his hand.

"Oh, no! Li, your hand!" Song cried out.

"Give me your napkin!" Jin snatched a the piece of cloth from her side and immediately began to put it over the spilled liquid, hoping to soak it up before it spilled over the edge on to Zuko's lap.

Back across the room, the men were shaking their heads. "That is not smooth." One of the guards said aloud..

"It's fine," Zuko insisted as he pulled his scolded hand away from Song. "It'll be gone in a second."

"Li, it's turning red…." Jin frowned. Zuko scowled at his hand. It wasn't bad, but it would still hurt a bit.

"Give it to me." A voice was firm behind him and he felt a hand grab his wrist. Golden eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar shade of brown that held his wrist firmly. "Don't even think about moving,  _ Junior _ ."

The waterbender. He didn't even hear her come in.  _ Waterbender?  _ His heart started to race. First Song. Then Jin. Now, the girl he was sneaking out to teach how to dance. His entire body flooded with warmth as she stood beside him, one hand bending water out of her water skin as the other held his firmly.

However, she didn't know it was him teaching her. Would she act so gruff and insult him if she knew that he was the figure with the blue mask teaching her to dance? Probably not. 

"I don't need your help,  _ peasant _ ," he spat out, hoping she'd get the hint.

She merely snorted and tightened her hold. Her blue eyes were fixed on his hand with a concerned look. He bit his lower lip. She looked so sure of herself. Not the embarrassed and eager student he had under the tree. Zuko frowned. He didn't know if he liked her like this. He much preferred the bumbling, blushing girl who had his pressed his body against the night before.  _ Wait…that came out wrong. _

"Oh, I'm sorry,  _ apron boy _ ," Katara said sharply, ignoring his tugs to loosen his wrist from her grip. "I didn't know you were  _ royalty _ ."  Zuko glowered up at her and turned his head away as a brown hand coated with water rested gently against his scalded hand.

Back across the room, half the men who had placed bets dug back into their pockets. "Twenty on her."

Zuko merely sat there, his head turned away and a scowl on his scarred face as Katara finished healing his hand. She inspected it once more before releasing him and corking her water skin. The two girls sitting with Zuko looked up at her curiously.

"What…what was that?" Jin asked with surprise. Her eyes were wide. "I've never seen anything like it! Is it magic?"

"It's not magic. It's called waterbending," Katara told her coolly. She gave them a small nod of her head. "Sorry to interrupt." She turned around and walked passed the table.

"Nice, Sugar Queen." Toph smirked as Katara reached her.

Katara rolled her blue eyes. "Let's just get this over with," she sighed. They were seated at the other end of the room and Iroh tended to them.

"Excuse me, owner!" Toph called out. The man rushed from behind the counter to meet Toph. He could still recognize her in her casual, everyday clothes. "I was wondering if it would be possible to borrow your help for the day."

"I'm sorry, Miss Bei Fong, I don't understand," the manager said, confused.

Toph sighed. "Mr. Mushi here is an old acquaintance of ours and we would like to take him out to eat."

"You want to take Mushi out to eat?" 

"Just to catch up," Katara clarified. "We would be paying you to make up for the lost man power, of course. It's just that we haven't seen him in a while…/"

"You don't mind, do you?" Toph asked. She gave the manager a smile that threatened to ruin him if he didn't comply.

"Of course not, Miss Bei Fong. Anything you wish!" He laughed, nervous. He looked at Iroh and smiled. "Mushi, take some time off. No, wait, you are free to take the rest of the day off. With pay of course!"

Iroh's eyes widened. "Are you sure? It is very difficult here during the afternoon rush."

"Oh, I'm sure Li and I can handle it just fine," the owner assured him amiably. "He is all yours, Miss Bei Fong."

"Thank you very much." Toph nodded. She stood up and Katara followed in suit. "Let's get going. It's a long walk back to the Upper Tiers."

"The Upper Tiers?" Iroh asked, confused. Toph nodded.

"Well…we wanted to go somewhere to talk.../" Katara trailed off. Iroh raised his hand.

"Ah…say no more," he chuckled. "I know a nice hill perfect for a picnic."

"A picnic, huh," Toph said as she rubbed her chin. "I can go for that."

"Sounds good to me." Katara smiled. "Let's go!" Iroh led them outside and passed Zuko's table. The young bus boy shot up from his seat, nearly knocking it down, as Iroh walked out the door.

"Uncle!" he called out.

"Don't worry, apron boy, we'll bring him back in one piece!" Toph called out. Zuko scowled. He completely forgot about his guests as he darted out the door.

"Uncle, wait a second."

"It is fine, nephew," Iroh said as he stood outside with the two girls waiting for him. "We're going to talk."

Zuko looked hesitant to let him go. "I should go with you."

"No, you have to stay here," Iroh told him. He put his hands on Zuko's shoulders and squeezed them. "I'll be back later."

"Uncle."

"Um…Li," He turned his gaze to the blue clad waterbender and glared. She swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. She unhitched her water skin and handed it to him. "Here."

His eyes narrowed and he looked at the water kin with disdain. "What is this."

"Collateral," Katara said.. "So you'll trust us."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He held out his hand. "Your necklace."

"What?" Katara gasped, pulling the water skin back. "This means I'm unarmed." She stated, lifting up the water skin once more.

"You wanted to give collateral and I'll accept it. Your necklace." Zuko insisted.

Iroh frowned disapprovingly. "Li, that is not necessary-"

"It's fine." Katara frowned. Iroh looked surprised and Toph frowned as well.

"Katara, are you sure?" Toph asked warily.

"My mother gave me this. You  _ know _ that," Katara told him as she fastened her water skin back on. Her hands reached up and unclasped the blue choker. "Please take good care of it."

His hands wrapped around the necklace and he tucked it safely into shirt. He met her gaze and found her glaring at him. His eyes immediately darted away. 

"Katara," Toph said as she stepped forward and reached blindly for Katara's hand. "Let's go."

The waterbender turned around and allowed Toph to pull her forward. Zuko looked away as Iroh shook his head at him. As they disappeared up the street, Zuko turned and headed back into the tea shop.

"Li? Are you all right?" Song's warm, calm voice asked.

He took his vacated seat and rested his hand over the necklace hidden beneath his shirt. "I'm fine."

 


	4. Chapter Four

How long were they been sitting there? An hour? Two hours? With his luck, it had probably been a few minutes. His hands tightened around his tea cup. He hadn't actually taken a drink from it since he came back inside. Instead, he was gripping it as if it were a safety blanket.

On either side of him, the girls made pleasant conversation. Sometimes they lapsed into awkward silence, having run out of things to talk to from occupation to a subtle game of 'who knows Li better'. Song knew his scar was the result of the Fire Nation. Jin said he used to work in a circus and  _ kind of _ knew how to juggle.

Song smiled and blushed slightly, her eyes diverted from Zuko's as she admitted she was glad to see a familiar face. Zuko stared down at the tinted liquid in his cup, wondering why Azula didn’t appeared to kill him yet…and cursing her for not doing so when he needed it most.

Occasionally, they would throw a question in his direction. "Do you still juggle, Li?"

"No."

"Li, do you want some more tea?"

"I'm good."

"So how is your uncle adjusting to the big city?"

"Well." Casual conversation wasn't his thing. And when he was sitting with the first girl who bonded with him over fire nation caused scars and the girl who had given him his first kiss, he found that he couldn't do anything, but sit there and silently pray for the owner to tell him to go back to work.

Unfortunately, the man was too busy dealing with customers to order him around.  _ It could've been worse _ , he decided,  _ Uncle could've forced the waterbender to sit here and join in this…whatever this is. _

Jin's giggle was heard once more. "Was he this quiet when you first met him?" she asked Song with an amused grin as she leaned forward on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"Yes." Song nodded. "I see he hasn't changed much."

_ I've changed _ , he wanted to tell them.

"Except for the hair," Song smiled softly, her eyes combing over his thick short hair enviously. "It looks better grown out."

"I just haven't had time to cut it," He murmured. Was it always going to be this way with women? Awkward? Sure, he never gave them a second glance when he was a Prince, but now all sorts of women were being noticed and it was kind of an overload. He didn't know what to say…he felt strange things in his body…and his palms were sweating. Why were they sweating?  _ At least with the waterbender, I don't have to talk. _

"Li," a voice said behind him. "The midday rush is going to begin soon. I'm sorry to disturb you, ladies, but I'm going to need my server back."

The looks of disappointment were written on both their faces, but inside, Zuko was thanking every single god he could name for his chance at an escape.

"I should get back to work," Zuko said as he lifted his head and finally met their eyes. He was memorizing the pattern of the grain on the wood for about fifteen minutes. "I'm sorry I can't stay and talk."

"That's okay, Li," Jin said. "I know you have to work. I have to get back myself." The young man nodded numbly and stood up.

"I should return, too. My mother is waiting for me," Song said. The two young women stood up. "Thank you for inviting me in, Li," she added shyly, even though it was his uncle who invited her while he stood outside with his mouth open like a fish out of water. "How much is the tea?"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it," Zuko told them, shaking himself out of his daze. "On the house." He added, distracted.

"Li," Song began, taking a hesitant step forward, her hand reaching out slightly. The bus boy looked up and Song pulled her hand back against her chest. "I'm sure my mother would love to see you…and your uncle, of course. Would you like to come over for dinner again?"

"Dinner?" Jin asked. Her eyes darted from the pretty young herbalist to the handsome young bus boy.

Zuko seemed to be thinking it over for a moment. Finally, he gave Song a small nod. "I will have to ask my uncle, but I'm sure he'd love to drop by." He watched as Song's soft pink lips spread into a pleased smile.

She bowed her head to thank him. "I will tell my mother then”.  She turned to Jin and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Jin."

"Likewise," Jin nodded, offering her a smile. "Feel free to drop by my family's vegetable stand!" Song nodded pleasantly as she headed out the door. "She's…nice."

"Yeah," Zuko mumbled. He began to gather up the tea cups and empty plates on to a tray. "Hey, I'm sorry about my uncle."

Jin turned around, a surprised look on her face. She smiled and shook her head. "It's fine."

"You didn't have to humor him like that and sit with Song if you didn't want to."

"No, no, I wanted to," Jin assured him. How else was she supposed to size up the competition? And yes, the new girl seemed to be competition. She asked him to _ dinner _ . "She seems like a very nice girl.” Zuko merely nodded and headed towards the counter. Jin followed behind him silently. As he reached the counter, he began putting away the dirty cups and plates and preparing clean ones. Jin chewed on her lower lip. There was one more person that came into the picture. "Um…what about the waterbender…Katara?"

She noticed him stiffen over the back counter. Zuko narrowed his eyes and slowly lowered them. He continued doing what he was doing. "What about her?" he asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"That was pretty amazing what she did with your han,” Jin said.  She'd never seen anyone just reach down and be so abrupt with him. Not even his uncle.

Zuko turned around, his eyes still downcast as he nodded. "My uncle says that there are some waterbenders who can heal."

Jin nodded. "Have you known her long?"

He shook his head. "A few months." he answered truthfully. Jin nodded. She looked back out the door where they had exited from earlier.

"I have to get back to my family's stand," Jin told him as she turned to look at him and smiled. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Sure." Zuko nodded as he looked up. Jin looked around the room quickly. As Zuko put his tray on the front counter, she quickly leaned in. Golden eyes widened as he felt a soft kiss on his good cheek. Instantly, his entire body tensed.

Jin pulled back and smiled brightly. "Bye, Li!" The green clad young woman casually slipped out the front door, leaving Zuko standing behind the counter like a statue as blood rushed to his cheeks.

Did she just kiss him again?

Before he could process what had just happened, a series of laughs and clapping could be heard from the tables where half a dozen or so men had been watching. Zuko blinked and turned to them, his face growing warmer. With a scowl on his face he grabbed a wet rag and stomped across the room to clear a vacated table.

As he passed the group of men, he turned to them and snarled. "None of this reaches my uncle!"

* * *

 

The carriage was sent to pick them up, by order of Miss Bei Fong. Iroh was smiling brightly as he reclined against the back seat. "Thank you, girls, for sending for a carriage. That walk to the hill is longer than I remembered it."

Katara and Toph giggled from their seats across from him. If there was one thing they had discovered, it was that Iroh was a charmer. Women, men, children…it didn't matter. All fell to the will of the tea man. 

"Thank you for lunch," Toph told him politely. "The tea you made was great, as expected."

Iroh blushed slightly. "Oh, you are too kind."

"And thank you for coming out with us today and talking to us," Katara added. "We honestly didn't know what to think when we found you and Zuko here."

The old general let out a heavy sigh. "It has been a long journey for my nephew and me," he told them solemnly. "I do not know what he plans to do now that his own father has marked him as a criminal. It is foolish to think that by capturing the Avatar, Zuko will be welcomed by his father."

"So what do you think Zuko wants to do?" Toph asked.

Iroh looked out the window, a sad, worn look on his old face. "He might still want to capture the Avatar. No one but himself can sway him of that. He's a very stubborn boy at times."

"I don't think I feel comfortable letting Aang come by," Katara said. "But we said we'd tell him how today went…it'll be his decision if he wants to come or not."

Iroh nodded. "I am sorry about your friend Appa," he told them. "If I hear anything at the tea shop, I will be sure to contact you."

"That would be very much appreciated," Katara replied thankfully. "We've been looking all over for him and the most we found was a footprint Momo lead us to."

"Are we almost to the tea shop?" Toph asked. "It should be dark now and Sokka will eat all our dinner if we don't get there on time."

Iroh chuckled across from them. "We're almost there."

"Good." Katara frowned. Her arms crossed over her chest and looked out the window. "The sooner we get there, the sooner Zuko can give me back my mother's necklace."

"Ah…about that," Iroh said, sitting up straight. He put his hands on his lap and bowed his head. "Please forgive my nephew, young waterbender. It is difficult for him to trust others right now and-"

"Please don't apologize for him," Katara told him. "It's not your fault he's stubborn and took my necklace."

"I will speak to him about it tonight," Iroh assured her as he sat back up. "It's just that he has been through a lot. He has been banished from his homeland, scarred and abandoned by his father, hunted by his own sister. I am his only family left. He was just worried about me."

Katara's stern face softened slightly. "This is the second time he's taken it, you know." 

"I know." Iroh nodded. "He used to carry it around with him everywhere we went after he found it on that floating metal prison."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Everywhere?" For some reason, she began to visualize the former prince back in his armor and pony tail, wearing  _ her mother's necklace _ on around  _ his _ neck. That would explain why it had been slightly loose around her neck when it was returned to her. She shivered at the possibility.

"He felt it would lead him to the Avatar, which it did." Iroh chuckled.

"He has a one track mind, doesn't he…?" Toph mused.

"Unfortunately, yes." Iroh agreed. The carriage came to a halt and Iroh looked out the window. "Ah…we are here."

The driver jumped down from the front of the carriage and walked to the door. He opened the door of the carriage and stepped back. Iroh climbed out and stretched his old limbs as he stood in front of the tea shop. Katara came out after him, wanting to get her necklace bad.

The door to the tea shop flew open and Zuko appeared at the doorway. "Uncle!"

"Good evening, nephew," Iroh said, giving him a warm smile as he walked forward. "I hope it wasn't too much of a handful while I was away."

Zuko's relieved face turned into a scowl. "I can't believe you actually went with those two!"

Iroh stiffened slightly. "Is it that hard for you to believe that two lovely young ladies would like to go out with me?" His nephew's eyebrows furrowed. Now that he thought about it... Iroh's face dropped. "Don't answer that."

Before Zuko could answer anyway, he saw the flash of blue behind his Uncle. The waterbender had emerged from the carriage and was glaring at him. 

"Where's my necklace?" she demanded as soon as she laid eyes on him. She stomped forward, scowling as she walked around and stood in front of Iroh.

"Calm down, peasant," Zuko said as he reached into his robe. "I have it. As promised."

"Just give it to me." Katara held her hand out, just inches from his body.

Zuko glared back at her and held the necklace in his hand; holding it back just to annoy her further. Iroh glanced at the two and let out a little cough. Zuko's eyes moved past her shoulders to his uncle. Iroh was making hand gestures and Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. 

_ What? _ The old general was moving his hands over his neck and pointing from the necklace in Zuko's hands to the waterbender.

"Hey!" Katara waved her hand in front of Zuko's face. "May I have my necklace back?"

He scowled back at her, holding the necklace further away. "Don't you have any manners?"

"Oh, you're one to talk." 

"Li," Iroh said in a low voice behind Katara. "Return the young lady's necklace to her.  _ Properly _ ." He stressed.

Properly? He meant help her put it on. "What?" Zuko spat out, his eyes widening. "No!"

"No?" Katara fumed, her eyes narrowing. In front of her, the young bus boy shook his head.

"No, I meant-"

"Listen, Li," she told him calmly. "All I'm asking for is my mother's necklace. If you try anything-"

"You think I'd try anything with you?" Zuko snorted indignantly. A small blush crept across Katara's tan cheeks. "Don't think too much into it."

She let out a low growl. "Just give me my necklace."

"Then turn around so I can put it on you!" Iroh's eyes widened with surprise and Zuko felt his cheeks burning. That definitely came out wrong.

Large blue eyes were narrowed into suspicious slits. "What?" The young man tugged the collar of his dark green shirt nervously. Behind Katara, Iroh was grinning.

"He asked you to turn around so he can put it on you." Iroh told her. The waterbender's eyes widened and she turned to look at the old man.

"What? No, that's not necessary," she said. She turned back to Zuko. "Just give me the necklace and I'll be on my way."

"Now, Katara," Iroh said in the same disapproving voice he used to guilt Zuko into doing things. "A young lady does not brush off a gentleman's offer so quickly," Her eyes crinkled and she gritted her teeth. "He won't try anything, I promise you."

Zuko rolled his eyes. There was no way the waterbender was going to listen to his uncle… His eyes widened. With her hands clenched at her sides and her teeth gritted, the young waterbender slowly turned around.  _ What the …she actually listened to Uncle? _

Pleased with himself, Iroh gave the girl an approving smile. "Go ahead, nephew." He told the young man behind her.

Zuko nodded stupidly, unable to believe that his uncle actually got the girl to follow his simple instructions. Even _ he _ rarely followed them.  _ Maybe I should more often… _ a sly voice smirked in the back of his head. Carefully, he fumbled over the clasp and held the necklace out over her neck. Katara stood there, fuming, as she felt the stone – warmed by his body heat – touch her neck. Her eyebrows furrowed.

_ Were his hands shaking? _ Her eyes lowered to the pale hands beside her head as Zuko carefully rested the material against her neck. Behind her, Zuko narrowed his eyes, trying to lock the necklace in place. Katara could feel his fingertips brush against her nape, her long braid resting over one of his hands as he struggled to fasten it on. She let out a tried breath. "Here, let me."

"Don't move!" he barked behind her. Katara nearly jumped, the hands she was raising flying down to her sides. Zuko frowned, annoyed with himself.  _ Why are my hands shaking!?  _ Neither of them noticed Iroh chuckling to himself as he walked towards the tea shop door.

"Are you sure you can even get it?" she asked, slyly.

"I can get it,” he assured her, annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know you were so good with jewelry, apron boy." She smirked as she felt the air heat up slightly behind her. One point for Katara.

"If you would just stand still, I could put the stupid latch together." His eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as he took a step closer, closing the small gap between their bodies. He didn't seem to notice Katara stiffen in front of him as his chest brushed up against her back. "Don't move.…"

His voice was low and demanding, making its way to her ears and sending shivers down her spine. Her heart suddenly began pounding in her chest at the sheer proximity of the banished prince to her body. His fingers were setting off the sensitive nerves on the back of her neck and she could feel his body heat radiating off his broad, firm chest.

Katara's head perked up. Something about how their bodies were placed was familiar and her mind began running, trying to figure out where she had felt it before. When he tied her to a tree? No…it had been a tree at her back, not Zuko.

"There, it's done." His hands released the clasp and he quickly stepped back. He watched as her arms rose and touched the necklace, as if studying it.

"Oh…thanks." She murmured. She turned around, her hand still resting over the stone.

Zuko merely shrugged. Iroh slowly walked around him and elbowed him in the ribs as he passed. The young man shot his uncle an annoyed glare, only to be mouthed 'apologize'! He clenched his hands and scowled. He shook his head. Iroh frowned. Zuko grumbled.

"Sorry."

"What?" Katara looked at him. His eyes were diverted, looking over at the building across the street as if it were suddenly so interesting.

"For the necklace," Zuko said. "If you wish to speak to my uncle again…no collateral will be necessary."

The young woman blinked and nodded. "Oh…okay." The two of them stood in front of the tea shop doorway, just a foot from each other, in complete silence. She kept her eyes downcast and he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced to the side.

"Katara?" Toph called out from the carriage after hearing the two voices die down outside. "Ready to go? Dinner, remember?"

He looked down at her, watching her face flood with warmth as she stumbled back and nodded. "Right! Right! Dinner," she said. She shook her head and looked past Zuko's figure. "Thank you for lunch, I-er-Mushi!"

"My pleasure," the old general beamed. "We must do it again soon!"

Without looking back at Zuko, Katara turned around and climbed back into the awaiting carriage. "If we don't get home soon, Sokka's going to insist that he come with you on your walk."

Zuko's head perked up. "Yeah, I know…" Katara sighed heavily. The door closed behind her and she looked out the window. "Driver! Hurry us home, please!" 

The man in green nodded as he climbed up to the front of the carriage.

"Why do you take so long on your walks, anyway?" Zuko heard the earthbender ask her.

As the ostrich horses prepared to leave, the carriage pulled forward and the young waterbender sitting by the window caught the light pouring from the tree house door. A thoughtful look graced her face. 

"I told you," Katara said as she looked down at her lap and blushed. "Just…practicing."

The carriage pulled away and Zuko heard the earthbender one more time. "Katara, you're weird."

The corners of his lips curled up into a slight smile as he stood in front of the tea shop and watched the carriage hurry off to the main road. He ran a hand through his thick hair and turned around. 

"Ah!" He stumbled back, his eyes wide as he saw his uncle standing at the doorway flanked by several old men, guards, and the owner. Zuko immediately shook his head and scowled. "What!? Mind your own business!"

He shot them all death glares as he squeezed his way through them and headed back to work. One the old men sighed heavily. "Three girls in one day," he said. "That nephew of yours sure is quite the ladies man, Mushi."

"Well, what can I say?" Iroh chuckled as he patted his stomach. "He takes after me."

* * *

 

"Really, Zuko," Iroh said as he sat across from his nephew finishing up their evening meal. "Did you have to take her necklace?"

The young man across from him had already finished his dinner and was lying across the rug covered floor, gazing out the window as his head rested on his arms. "I gave it back to her."

"You never should've taken it to begin win," Iroh continued on. "Although I am curious as to what you were thinking."

"Uncle, I didn't know where they were taking you," Zuko said. "The point is I returned to it her. Can we drop it?"

The old man let out a heavy sigh. "You should make it up to her." Zuko frowned. He turned his head to the side and looked at his uncle.

"I already gave it back.  _ And _ I apologized. Why do I have to make it up to her?" Zuko grumbled.

"Well, it is only proper," Iroh said. "You are still in debt to that nice Song girl, as well," The old man paused. "By the way, how was your time with them?"

He had almost forgotten about that.  _ Almost  _ being the key word. Instantly, Zuko sat up and glowered. "Never do that again!" Zuko growled.

"Oh…was it that bad?"

"Bad?" Zuko scoffed. "Those two didn't know each other and you just sat them together and put me with them! I barely even speak to Jin, what were you thinking putting me with two of them!?"

"Well, I assumed that since you know them both-"

"You assume too much!" Zuko snapped. He continued to fume and Iroh causally reached for his tea pot.

"I thought it would be nice for Song to meet a young lady friend her age," Iroh said, still calm. "She and Jin seemed like they would get along. Did they?"

"Yes…" Zuko grumbled. He was completely blind to Jin sizing up Song and Song studying Jin.

"Then they've both made new a friend," Iroh asserted. "Maybe they will go out for dinner."

Dinner. Zuko debated whether or not to tell his Uncle what Song had said. The girl would probably return to set a date and then his uncle would find out no matter what. Sighing regretfully, Zuko spoke up. "Song invited us over to eat at her mother's house again."

"Really!" Iroh's eyes lit up. "Wonderful! Did you set a date?"

Zuko cringed at the word. "No, she'll come back after she checks with her mother."

"Ah…well, we must bring them a nice gift as thanks," Iroh said A few silent moments passed before Zuko stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"I'm going out." He stated simply.

Iroh looked up. He wanted to ask, but knew Zuko would just clam up. Instead he nodded. Sooner or later, he'd find out. He watched as his nephew went to his room. He brought out bag with him and headed for the door. The door closed behind him.

"Hmm…" Iroh mused silently as he sipped on his eat. "Maybe I should start going for walks."

* * *

 

"I'll be back later!" Katara closed the door behind her and adjusted the water skin on her back. A small giddy feeling rushed through her as she skipped off the porch onto the walkway to the street. She couldn't wait for her next lesson.

The last two nights, she arrived under the tree and found him already there, leaning casually against the trunk with his arms crossed over his chest. The first time, she didn't notice he was even there until he moved. Then he almost melted from the shadows and reached for her hands. It was almost like a fairy tale.

Until he spun her around and repositioned her because she was doing it wrong. Still, she sincerely believed she was getting better. She didn't fall the night before and he didn't have to fix her posture. Her teacher was firm, but he was getting the job done and she couldn't wait until the festival and rub it in Sokka's face. She smirked to herself.

Half way through to the park, she raised her hand and fiddled with the pendant resting just above her collar bones while smiling to herself. It wasn't loose, so Zuko hadn't been wearing it as she had imagined earlier. Then again, he was working the whole day and it would've been deemed odd. It was nice and cool again, no longer warm from being hidden in the folds of his shirt. That had caught her by surprise.

She would've thought he would simply put it in his pocket or in one of the pockets of his apron. And the way he had given it to her…Iroh. It had to be him. Why else would ex-Prince 'I'm better than thou' put the necklace on her. Her eyes narrowed. She remembered the last time he had done that. However, she doubted Iroh had made him do it then. After all, he  _ did _ tie her to a tree.

She played the scenario over and over in her mind, trying to figure out how she could've gotten out of it. How it could've been avoided. She never really gave much thought to the fact that his voice had softened when he spoke to her. And it did, she wasn't hallucinating due to lack of sleep. And she never dwelled on the way his body had moved around hers, moving his head close to hers while dangling her mother's necklace in her face.

Although, now that she thought about it, it had been kind of alluring; his breath against her ear, his arms hovering just over her body temptingly. And she had to admit, he wasn't  _ that _ bad to look at. The scar added danger and mystery to his character. And honestly, what hot blooded teenage girl didn't like the thrill of a bad boy?

Jet popped back into her mind. Haru…well, Haru wasn't exactly a bad boy. If anything, he was a homely mama's boy with perfect hair she was secretly jealous of. But Zuko…Zuko was a firebending, obsessive, temperamental brat who had too much pride. He was demanding, straight forward, and determined. Even though his family was apparently screwed up, she was still glad he was shot down to such a humbling position. It would teach him how the other half lived. Maybe he'd get over himself.

Where would he be in ten years if all he did was ride around in a ship chasing Aang? He might've actually captured one of them. Perhaps Sokka. What if he had captured  _ Sokka _ ? Katara felt chills go down her spin at the thought. Who knew what they would do to poor, exotic looking Sokka? He would've been thrown in the dark pits of Zuko's ship…chained to the wall. Maybe the soldiers would've had him perform demeaning acts.

Katara made a gagging sound and continued on her way. "Okay…no more thoughts of apron boy…" she murmured as she entered the park grounds. She took a deep breath. She had a long day and a long evening discussing things with Aang. All she wanted to do was spend a few hours doing something completely unrelated to the task at hand.

The tree was in front of her and Katara reached out and spread the curtain of leaves just enough so that she could enter. As the leaves fell back into place behind her, blue eyes scanned the dark area, adjusting and searching. 

"Hello?" she called out. No one answered.

Quietly, she circled the tree. She stopped and sighed before she walked out towards the water's edge. She was the first one there this time. Rather than waste time, she decided to start practicing on her own. She walked back to the usual practice spot under the tree and held her hands up.

"Two steps back…one step forward…"

* * *

 

"Turn…" Zuko leaned against the body of the tree as he perched above the little dance area where the waterbender was dancing.

He nodded to himself, pleased that his teaching was getting somewhere. She had improved greatly from her attempts the first night. He lifted his hands and adjusted his mask, making sure it was on tightly before he jumped down. Carefully, he landed on the other side of the tree.

"Who's there?" her voice piped. He cringed. His landing could've been quieter. Slowly, he appeared from around the tree and the waterbender put her arms down. The water she bended from the lake behind her was returned. "Oh, it's just you."

_ Who else would it be? And did she sound disappointed? _ He thought to himself. He gave her a formal bow before approaching and offering his hand.

"I was wondering," she said as she placed her hand on his. "What should I call you? Si-fu?" He shook his head. That didn't sound right applied to him. "Then what's your name?"

Did she really think he was going to answer after three nights of silence? Zuko rolled his eyes. She probably never saw his wanted posters. With his free hand he pointed to his mask.

"Mask?" He shook his head. He pointed to his mask and then her clothes. "Mask shirt?"

Oh…this was going to be  _ fun _ . He pointed to his mask, her shirt, her necklace, and then her eyes. "Mask…shirt…necklace…eyes…Oh! Blue?"

Zuko nodded.  _ Good, she knows her colors.  _ He lifted his hand once more and lifted two fingers.

"Second word?" she guessed. Zuko nodded once more and stepped back. He began moving his arms and hands. "Blue…arms? Blue…old man with a cane?"

Zuko lowered his head and put his hand over his mask, exasperated. How in the world was he going to express 'spirit'? He thought for a moment.

"Blue…random masked guy? Blue angst ridden crime fighter? Blue…sword wielding hero…?" She kept going on and on and finally, he slapped his hand over his mask. He stomped past her and grabbed one of his swords. She let out a gasp and jumped back, startled as he stood just over the muddy edge of the lake. With the tip of his sword he wrote something on the ground.

Curious, Katara peered over his shoulder and read the character he wrote down. Zuko stood beside it proudly, applauding his genius. "Okay, I'm not exactly sure what that says…"

He stumbled back. Did the peasant not know how to read? He stared at her as if she had just grown another head.  _ Good gods…how did she get through life without being able to read? _

"I want to say 'spirit', but you're missing a stroke right here…" Behind the blue mask, gold eyes darted back to mud character and felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He pulled out his sword once more and added the final stroke. "Oh…Blue  _ Spirit _ !" She began to laugh. "For a second, I thought you didn't know how to write your own name!"

_ Okay, that's it. I'm leaving. _ Zuko snorted from behind the mask and whirled around. He smoothly put the sword back into its sheath and headed for the edge of the trees.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She darted forward and grabbed on to his arm before he could leave. He tried to shrug her off, but she held on to him. "Okay, I'm sorry! Can we dance, please?"

Was she  _ begging _ ? Zuko stopped in his tracks, but didn't look back at her.

When he stopped, Katara perked her head up. "I'd really like to continue my lessons," she admitted. "I've had a long day…this jerk took my necklace…I can just really use the lessons right now."

Oh, so now he was a  _ jerk _ . The scarred ex-prince had half a mind to leave, but then remembered that she didn't know who he really was. And she probably wouldn't be clinging to his arm and holding him back if she did. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to decide whether to stay or go. She did sound sincere.

Then Iroh's voice came back to him; telling him to 'make it up' to her. Zuko grimaced. He looked down at her and offered his hand once more. She smiled brightly and stepped back, releasing his arm. She bowed and he nodded. It was much better than her first one. Then she accepted his hand.

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered around as she was pulled forward, her soft body against hard, firm one. She swallowed nervously as his legs brushed against hers. Her hands carefully rested on his shoulder as he placed one hand on her hip. She found herself looking up into dark holes for eyes.

This was a little closer than normal, but Zuko thought she could use a more advanced lesson. Carefully, he moved his legs beside hers, automatically getting hers to follow his movements. Half way through their first hour, he had to admit to himself…it felt kind of nice. Then her foot landed on his.

"I am so sorry!"

Zuko cringed and stopped himself before he could reach down and grab his wounded foot. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

He really had to stop going to teach her at night. It was horrible for his sleeping patterns as he'd return to the apartment late and get only three hours or so of sleep. And then, the waterbender haunted him in his sleep as well. The last few nights only served to make things worse as her body was against his during the lessons. Curse those male teenage hormones.

She was soft. One couldn't tell when they saw her since she was usually wearing those thick Water Tribe clothes, but she had something there. And, admittedly, they felt nice against him. Zuko paused in the middle of preparing some jasmine tea at the back counter.

And she was warm. And, when she was dancing, she was happy. She seemed to like it when he spun her around, despite the fact that her hair flew all over the place and she'd leave their lesson looking as if she had single handedly fought a platypus bear, but smiling as if she won.

What was probably the most interesting part was that during the short breaks they had in between, she would randomly talk about what she did that day and he found himself wanting to comment back. If her brother was being such an idiot, she shouldn't have let him eat the dinner she cooked. It was that simple. But he couldn't tell her that.

The most he could do was shake his head, shrug, and once, when she told him how she really wanted to find the Avatar's bison, he had placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. She smiled back and rested her head against his shoulder. That had been two nights ago…and it had been a week since the first night they met there. And he still remembered being unable to move until she lifted her head and proclaimed it was time to continue the lesson.

He also found himself leaving earlier and earlier to get to the tree, despite the fact that she came at the same time every night. He would spend an hour or two waiting in the tree for her, trying to figure out what to teach her next. She'd taken very well to the more difficult, 'moving as one' oriented movements. And she'd stopped stepping on his feet.

Zuko put the teapot down on the tray. They just opened and it was the end of the week. His uncle and the owner had gone off to order another week's supply of tea and would arrive just in time for the midday rush. He turned around and headed for the table where the morning customers were sitting; the usual old men who sat around playing board games all morning.

"Mr. Wong, here is your jasmine tea," Zuko said as he placed the teapot on the table beside the men. Their table had a board game spread over it.

"Ah…thank you, Li," the old man nodded. He paused and looked up. "By the way, how are those nice young ladies you've been seeing?"

"I'm not seeing anyone."

"Really?" the other old man asked as moved his piece across the table. "Your uncle was telling us how you've been going out at night."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "My uncle talks too much…"

"You shouldn't lead them on for too long or they'll lose interest," Mr. Wong told him.

"I am not leading them on." Zuko frowned and shook his head. "I mean…I wouldn't be, even if I was seeing someone – and I'm not!"

"Sure….”

Zuko gritted his teeth and turned away before he lost his temper. Stupid old men. Who asked for their opinions anyway? And he wasn't leading anyone on. That would be dishonorable. He lifted the tray and headed back to the counter. He stood in front of it and placed the tray over the side.

It was slow that early in the morning and he could relax for at least another hour or two. Suddenly, the door flew open and a shadow fell across the room. The old men looked up from their board game and Zuko lifted his head. His eyes widened as he saw the figure of the blue clad waterbender standing there.

"Where is Mushi?" she asked.

Zuko immediately stood up straight, his arms uncross from his chest as the young woman walked in. "What are you doing here?" he frowned. She always looked different in the day light…more hurried and serious. When her eyes landed on him, they turned volatile and he smirked. She didn't look too bad when she was angry, either.

"I received a note from your Uncle," she told him as she came in. Her blue eyes scanned the room. "Is he here?"

"He went out this morning to put in the orders for next week's tea," he told her with a frown.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "That can't be right. He told me to come this morning and had urgent news."

Neither teen heard the old men murmuring towards the back of the shop. "Oh…that uncle of his…he's good."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint," Zuko sneered. "But he's not here. So I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"I can wait for him," Katara said, crossing her arms.

"We have a 'no loitering' policy." 

"Fine," Katara challenged. She walked around him and sat down on a chair against the wall. "I'll have one cup of white tea and a two fruit tarts."

He frowned. "You can come back later. You're wasting your time here."

"Your uncle said that he heard something and wanted to tell me," she said, determined. His letter arrived while she was out the night before. Iroh heard something about a six legged bison and immediately sent her a message. The old man was brilliant. As if knowing that they could be watched, he wrote subtle hints about the bison without actually saying it. As a result, Katara had rushed there that morning to find out, not waiting for the others to wake up. "So I'm going to wait here until he returns. Now be a good little  _ server boy _ and get me my tea."

"Are you ordering me around?" Zuko seethed.

"I'm ordering, but you don't seem to be taking it."

"Listen, peasant." Zuko frowned as he stormed over to where she sat. One hand slammed down on the table and another on the wall beside her as he leaned down and loomed over her. "If you think this is funny-"

"I didn't come here for trouble,  _ Li _ ," she told him, annoyed. "I came here because your uncle asked me to come. You're the one who is being rude!"

"I'm being rude?" he growled. "You threw the doors open-"

"You wanted to kick me out-"

"You demanded to see my uncle as if you owned the place!"

"You didn't even ask why I came to see your Uncle in the first place!" she retorted.

"You...!" He was out of ammo. Zuko gripped the edge of the table and clawed his fingers against the wall. She was leaning up, her glare just as strong as his and a mere inch or two away. He could feel her breath on his face, see the intensity in her eyes, and make out every little feature of her face. His chest rose and fell with a deep breath.

Katara turned her eyes away and pulled back. "We're looking for the Avatar's bison. He's been missing since we were out in the desert…," she said in a low voice. Her eyes were downcast, dulled with sadness. "Your uncle wrote that he heard something about it and asked me to come so he could tell me in person."

The bison. The one she had been upset over a few nights earlier. Gods, he really was a jerk. His gold eyes turned to the side, slightly ashamed, and he slowly pulled back. He stood up straight, his hands dropping from either side of her. 

"We have some…fresh tea cakes," he said as he turned away. "We don't serve fruit tarts until after midday." He added coldly.

She merely nodded. Zuko avoided her eyes and pretended the two old men hadn't seen the whole thing as he walked back to the counter. Silently, he prepared her tea and cakes and placed two cups on a tray before he walked back to her. He put the tray down and poured her some tea.

"Thanks…" she murmured. He merely nodded.

As she lifted the tea cup to her lips, she noticed that he had sat down across from her. He poured himself a cup of tea, feeling the need to at least hold something while he sat there.

"Why didn't the Avatar come?" he asked in a quiet voice. "It's his bison."

"He doesn't know…" Katara told him. "I wanted to find out for myself before I told him."

His hands tightened around the tea cup. "You didn't want him to come here." He asserted with narrowed eyes.

"Can you blame me?" she asked, slightly on edge. Zuko took a drink of his tea. "You still want to capture him." She hissed under her breath.

Is that what she thought of him? An obsessed Avatar stalker? He had more than enough chances to follow her home and capture the Avatar in his sleep. But had he? His eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't… Zuko frowned. 

"What makes you think I won't capture you right now?" he asked, his voice low to keep from being overheard.

Her eyes drifted over to him and glared coldly. "And take me where? The back room? Maybe the closet with a broom, a mop and a dustpan? " she asked. The corner of his lip twitched. They weren't starting to sound too bad. "Capturing me is not worth your time and effort and you know it. Aang on the other hand…." She trailed off and turned her head away. "You might just want him badly enough to blow your cover."

He gritted his teeth. "You think too highly of him.  He's just a kid."

"He's the  _ Avatar _ ," she stressed. "He's going to change the world whether you like it or not."

He scoffed. "He couldn't even stand against my sister by himself. You think he's going to defeat an entire nation?"

Her eyes met his defiantly. "I think you already know my answer to that." She put down her empty tea cup and reached into her pocket. "When your uncle returns, tell him I was here. I'll be back later."

"I thought you were going to wait." 

"I thought I could stand the company. And I thought Sokka was negative sometimes." She put a silver piece on the table and pushed her chair in. Zuko stood up and grabbed the piece.

"Wait." He reached over and grabbed her fleeting hand. The motion triggered something in his reflects and her pulled her forward. He heard her gasp as she stepped back in a familiar series of steps and instinctively placed her hand on his shoulder. Her posture straightened and her eyes immediately locked on to his.  _ Uh-oh… _

"Sorry." She quickly pulled away and removed her hand off his shoulder. "Um…habit."

_ Good...at least what I'm teaching her is sticking.  _ Zuko blinked and lowered his eyes, feeling his cheeks warm up as she put a good foot and a half between them. 

"Here," he said, pressing the coin into her hand. "The tea was on the house."

"Again?" Katara asked, looking up at him, confused. "How do you guys make money if you keep giving tea out for free?"

"Only to pretty girls," Zuko repeated what his uncle always chuckled whenever he chastised him for giving tea and cakes away. However, as soon as it left his lips, he face palmed himself. "Uncle! He always says that. I didn't mean it!" The alarm went off in the back of his mind, but he didn't do anything about it.

He lifted his eyes and saw the fierce look on the waterbender's face as her cheeks reddened. 

"Oh…" she said in a low, dangerous voice. "So I'm not pretty enough, then?"

"I never said you were pretty."  _ Hmm…somehow that doesn't sound right… _

She was seething now and he could feel her hand shaking as he held it. "Well, excuse me for not being pretty!" she growled. "Keep your stupid coin!" She twisted her arm to try to pry him off of her. His grip was firm around her wrist, holding back.

"I didn't mean to say that you're ugly!" His words were just not coming out right. Katara let out a frustrated yell.

"Just let me go!" She stepped back, brushing against a chair by the doorway.

"Then keep the coin!" He stumbled forward, trying to keep up with her.

"Will you just let me go?" She felt her foot hook on to something and turned to look.

"Watch where you're going!" His voice rang in her ears as her body turned. With him in front of her and her foot tangled against a chair, balance as lost and she went tumbling down.

She readied herself for the hard stone floor, clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes as she fell forward. Her body landed against something firm, but it wasn't the ground. A groan echoed from under her and she closed her eyes tighter. Stone floors didn't groan…but bus boys did.  _ This is all a bad dream…this is all a bad dream… _

"Li?" a female voice asked above them. Katara reluctantly opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head. A young woman in a white and peach colored hanbok was standing to one side of the doorway while another young woman in green was on the other. Their eyes were equally large and staring down at them, with hurt looks on their faces.

Blue eyes slowly went down to the body she laid across. Dark green clothing. Apron. Surprisingly well built body… Katara forced herself to look up at the face. Pale skin…black hair…gold eyes glaring holes into her head…burn mark on his left eye… This was not happening.

"Ew!" Zuko didn't have time to be insulted by her outburst as he struggled to sit up, only to have Katara shove him back down as she scrambled to get off his body. He let out a groan as he was shoved against the hard floor. Her body moved against his, sliding against his chest, his stomach, and lower down all the way to his legs as she struggled to get up.

"Katara," an amused voice chuckled above them. On her knees, between Zuko's legs, Katara looked up and felt her entire body burning with a blush as Iroh stood there beaming proudly with a basket of tea packages in his arms. "Good morning."

Zuko slapped his hand against his forehead. Somewhere behind Iroh, a voice that sounded like the owner's was cheerfully exclaiming. "I knew it when I saw her! I won the bet!"

 


	5. Chapter Five

She could feel every ounce of blood draining from her body as the horror settled into the depths of her soul. The situation to her - the victim, was clear. She had fallen and Zuko got between her and the cold, hard ground. As a result, she landed on Zuko. It was a harmless accident, but to the curious witnesses who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, the situation was different.

"This," she said as Iroh's knowing, and seemingly pleased, look was directed her way. "Is  _ not _ what it looks like."

"Oh?" The girl in green's voice was rather sharp and Katara grimaced a bit. "Then what is it _ supposed _ to look like?"

Was she mad? Mad about what? Blue eyes glanced down at the ex-prince. He was propped up on his right arm, his left hand raised and rubbing the back of his head. "Did you have to shove me back down, you ungrateful peasant?"

"Li!" The other girl, the one in white and peach seemed to almost sweep down beside the fallen server. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

Pale, slender hands reached for him, only to be batted away. 

"I'm fine…" Zuko grumbled. He sat up, turning away from the concerned looking girl and focused his undying glare on Katara. "And did you say 'ew'?" he asked, almost venomously. She cringed again. Mature young women didn't say 'ew'…even if they had landed on top of an enemy.

"Katara, are you all right?" Iroh asked. He casually stepped around Zuko and put his package of tea on the ground beside the door. He knelt down put his hands on Katara's shoulders, carefully scanning her. "You're lucky my nephew caught you. That would've been a very painful fall."

"Caught me…?" Katara murmured. She blinked and looked back at Zuko. Now both young women who had walked in on them were kneeling beside him, trying to help him despite his attempts to ward them off.

"You clumsy little…." he grumbled. "For a master waterbender, you have absolutely no balance!"

Her eyes instantly narrowed and she fumed. "Well, I was going to say thanks, but now, you can sit there crippled for all I care!" She pushed herself up and batted his leg aside as she stood above him. "It's your own fault anyway!"

"My fault!?" Zuko's eyes widened with shock before they narrowed once more. His hands flew at his sides as he sat up straight and glared at her. "Maybe you did hit your head when you fell. You obviously don't remember what happened!"

"I remember clearly!" Katara spat out. "You called me ugly!"

Iroh had a mortified look on his face as Zuko began sputtering excuses. "I…I did not!"

"Li…is this true?" Iroh gasped, looking at Zuko, his expression begging the young man to tell him otherwise. Zuko glowered.

"No!" He exclaimed. He stood up, not bothering to brush off his clothes as he stood defiantly in front of the waterbender, meeting her harsh gaze with his. "I did not call you ugly!"

Katara held her ground. "Well, you didn't call me pretty, that's for sure!"

"I never said you  _ weren't _ !"

Then the awkward silence settled in. A small gasp escaped one of the girls standing behind Zuko, as a pleased smile graced Iroh's lips. The owner's mouth dropped, as if he had been watching a dramatic show that took a sudden plot turn. Zuko froze. It took a moment for his words to settle in. When it did, his face began to burn. He could feel it burning to the tips of his ears. Katara's mouth dropped an inch; her eyes were wide open, unsure if she had heard correctly.

Seconds slipped by and the duo in the doorway remained where they stood, their faces tinted with red. The retired general glanced from one bender to the other. They had come to a complete standstill and from the looks of it; wouldn't come out of it soon. Finally, Iroh gave in and decided to bring them back to the world of the living.

"There now," Iroh said intently. "Li didn't call you ugly. It was all just a misunderstanding.” He lifted his hand and placed it gently on Zuko's shoulder while he placed his other hand on Katara's. "Li, please carry the rest of the supplies into the store. Katara," He said as he released Zuko's shoulder. "I believe you came to speak to me this morning."

Stupidly, both teenagers shook themselves out of their stupor. Zuko took a step back and Katara turned her head away. Her brown skin was tinted with a warm, rosy color as she allowed the old man to lead her away into the shop. The owner coughed behind Zuko and the young man jumped aside.

"Sorry…," he mumbled as he bent down and picked up his uncle's discarded goods. The owner gave him a nod of approval before stepping past him and into the store.

"Li?" a quiet voice asked behind him. He turned around, a confused look still on his face. Song lifted her hand hesitantly. "Maybe I should take a look at your back. It looked like it was a pretty bad fall."

Golden eyes diverted. "It’s fine," Zuko insisted. He turned away and entered the story. "It wasn't that bad of a fall…thank you, though."

Song nodded silently and drew her hand back. Zuko missed the look of sadness on her face. Beside her, Jin's eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed over her ample chest. The Water Tribe girl might not have noticed it, but she…and Song…and any other bystanders had. When they fell, the young server's arms were wrapped around the waterbender…tightly. And Jin didn't like it one bit.

Inside the shop, Iroh spoke to the owner quietly for a few moments before the owner nodded. Iroh turned to Katara and motioned for her to follow him into the back room. Silently, the young woman entered and Iroh followed, closing the door securely behind them.

Zuko stood at the back counter, his eyes fixed on the owner's office, where his uncle and the waterbender vanished through. His hands went through the motions of putting away the tea and other goods, almost automatically, as the owner went around checking on the patrons and seeing if they needed anything else.

After he was done, he double checked his apron and began his rounds around the shop once more. A few more customers trickled in and the owner excused himself to check on the goods baking in the kitchen while Zuko had the floor. His words, his movements and all other actions were on auto pilot.

It was as if he were watching himself go through is daily motions. To make things worse, his back was starting to hurt. Almost an hour after the little accident, his back was throbbing. When he reached the counter, he put his tray down and leaned forward on his arms.

"Li?" It was Song again. "It hurts, doesn't it? Let me look at it."

"No…it's just a little sore. It'll go away." He assured her.

"Li, maybe you should let her look at it." This time it was Jin. She sounded just as worried. "Just to make sure nothing is broken."

"It's not broken.” He stood up straight, ignoring the pain in his back, his butt, and the lump on the back of his head. "It's just sore."

"Maybe you should get it looked at," the owner said as he walked past Zuko. He stopped and frowned as he surveyed the back of the young man's head. "Is that a lump?"

Zuko scowled. "I said its fine."

The owner frowned, concerned. "We'll see what your uncle has to say about that." Zuko mentally swore. The owner walked to his office and knocked on the door. "Mushi, you might want to come out and see this."

A few moments passed before the door opened. Iroh opened it just a bit, a sad look on his face being masked by a smile. "What is wrong?"

"The girls want to check Li…he has a lump on the back of his head and there is a possibility he could've hurt his back. Perhaps you can talk him into getting checked," the owner told the old man.

Iroh nodded and looked back into the room. Zuko heard him mumbling something to the waterbender before he slipped out of the room. "Let me see."

Zuko shook his head like a stubborn child. "Uncle, its fine."

"I will be the judge of that, nephew," Iroh said as he ushered Zuko around. He put his hands on Zuko's back. "Does this hurt?" Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't feel anything. Until his Uncle pressed down and the pain shot through his body like searing lightning.

"Agh!" Zuko bit his lip, struggling to keep in his pain as one hand flew out and grabbed the counter to brace him.

"You're not fine," Iroh said.

"Yes, I got that…" Zuko grumbled.

"Li, let me help/" Song offered once more. "The clinic my mother and I are running isn't far from here."

Zuko was about to shake his head and tell her 'no', when Iroh cut in. "It's quite all right. Katara is here and she has agreed to help him," Iroh chuckled slightly. "After all, she wants to repay him for him catching her."

The young server snorted. As if there were a chance that she would actually thank him. "I'm sure she has other things to do-"

"Is he ready?" The door to the office creaked open and Katara peeked out. Zuko turned his head and saw her standing by the doorway, leaning against the door. He frowned. Were her eyes red? "I'll need a pot of water."

"Does it have to be hot?" the owner asked. Katara shook her head.

"Warm would be nice. It will be more comfortable," she told him. The owner nodded and headed into the back room to get some water. "Come on…I need to get back."

Iroh gave his nephew a meaningful nudge and Zuko scowled, but obediently followed. Katara slipped back into the room and prepared a chair for him to sit on. The owner ushered Zuko in while carrying a pot of war water. 

"Take as much time as you need." the owner smiled warmly as Zuko was seated on a stepping stool. He caught the wink the owner threw him.

"Thank you," Katara said quietly. The owner nodded and slipped out of the room, a smile on his face as he closed the door behind them. Katara knelt down behind Zuko. "Take it off."

Blood rushed to his face. "What?" 

"I can't heal you through layers of clothing, obviously," Katara retorted. "Don't flatter yourself. This is purely for healing purposes."

Zuko snorted as he began untying his apron. Behind him, Katara bended the water around her hand, ready to do what she could for her 'patient'. "If you try anything…" Zuko warned as he tossed his apron aside.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Don't worry; I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"Like you could ever take advantage of me, peasant." Zuko snorted. He shrugged off his shirt. As the material slid down his back, Katara's eyes went wide. His pale skin was nice and tight against well used muscle. Except for one little thing; he had a large, blue-purple bruise across his back. She winced. The ground was apparently harder than she had imagined and she thanked the gods it wasn't her that collided with it. "Well? What's taking you so long? Don't tell me you've never seen a man's back before."

"I've seen plenty. What I'm staring at the hideous bruise on your back," she said in a cool voice. "It compliments you well."

He scowled. "It's your fault. You have no balance."

"No one asked you to catch me." Katara frowned. "Stay still…" She moved her hand over the bruise. As soon as the warm water made contact with his flesh, Zuko closed his eyes and let out a content breath. It felt…nice. He just refused to admit it…verbally. "Just breathe normally…this will be over soon."

He didn't answer. Zuko was leaning forward, his bellows on his knees as he felt a warm, tingling sensation course down his back. Slowly, the dull pain began to disappear. She moved her hand over his back slowly, making sure one part was healed before moving on. In all honestly, it was more welcomed than Song's herbs pasted to his skin.

He always wondered what she put in that paste she had put on his uncle. It reeked. If he had gone along with her, his clothes would've carried the scent of the concoction for days afterwards. And for all he knew, he might've gotten a rash.

Katara silently wondered if he had broken anything as her hand made its way down his back. It was really nasty looking. She felt a little guilty. He really did have a nice skin, aside from a few scratches here and there. And it was warm…probably because he was a firebender. She imagined it grew more heated when he was angry.

Like earlier, when they were yelling at the doorway. She wondered how much heat his body could make. Were firebenders immune to fire? No, obviously. Zuko's scar was a blaring testament to that. Slightly distracted, she placed her other hand on her back, feeling the heat rise up beneath her finger tips.

Zuko felt a foreign object rest over his left shoulder blade and he stiffened. Was that her hand? This was a new sensation. He kept his eyes focused on the ground, momentarily losing himself in the secure hand on his back and the other hand healing him.

"How much longer?" he asked, trying to sound gruff.

"I'm almost done," she replied. She looked up and grimaced. "Is that a lump on your head?"

His relaxed feeling was gone. Zuko scowled. "Yes, no thanks to you."

"Like I said earlier, I didn't tell you to catch me. You did it on your own." Katara reminded him. "You brought this on yourself."

"I'll remember to think twice the next time I try to help someone." He grumbled. Katara smirked slightly.

"Considering that this thing on your back could've been on me, I should thank you." She told him.

"That would be expected." He scoffed.

"But since I'm healing you, I'll call it even instead." Katara smiled. She lifted her hand from her back and surveyed her work. "Okay…" She bended the water back into the pot and Zuko felt a small surge of disappointment rise when the warm feeling of the water left his skin. "Tell me if this hurts."

Zuko's eyes widened. Her hands were placed against the taunt muscles of his back, just over the area that she had healed. Instantly, she felt him tense under her touch and she raised an eyebrow. She moved her hands lower on his back and pressed down against his muscle. She paused for a moment, waiting for him to react. 

"It doesn't hurt."

"Good," she said. She pulled her hands away and the same surge of disappointment rose once more inside of Zuko. "When you tensed up, I thought it still hurt."

"No…" Zuko swallowed nervously. Her hands were nice and warm. Soft…expected from a waterbender. It was the first time he felt her hands. Whenever they danced, they were separated by a fine layer of cloth. Then again, he should've figured that a waterbender would have smooth hands. They were working with water, after all. "Thanks…" he mumbled.

"Let me see your head," she said. She leaned forward and he could feel the coarse cloth of her shirt rub against his bare back. His heart began to race. It was strange having her so close to him when he wasn't wearing a mask. It felt completely bear…not just because his shirt was tossed to the side. Gentle fingertips brushed over the lump. As they did, he jerked slightly and she nodded to herself. "Okay…I'll heal the lump."

"You don't have to," Zuko told her. "Didn't you say you need to get back?" he reminded her. He heard the rustling of her clothes stop behind him. He wondered if he said the wrong thing.

Katara looked down at the pot of water beside her. She closed her eyes tightly as Iroh's words came back to her. "It's fine…it won't take long…"

Her voice was shaking.  _ Agni…what did I say this time? _ Zuko cringed as the guilt gnawed at him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder to hold him in place. Then warm water coursed over the lump on the back of his head. "What…" he hesitated. "What did my uncle tell you? About the bison?"

He was trying to sound casual, as if he didn't care, but he found himself a bit curious. Iroh had looked sad when he came out of the room and the waterbender's face…her eyes were red. 

"He heard a rumor that he's here…" her voice was quiet, as if trying to keep it a secret.

"That's good, isn't it?" he asked. Shouldn't she be happy? The Avatar could get his bison back.

"Yeah…but…we're not sure where exactly," Her hand moved over his head. "He gave a starting point. It's good enough. I'll tell the others as soon as I get home."

"At least you know where to look." Zuko offered once more.

"I just hope we find him," Katara whispered. "Appa's disappearance has really strained us. Especially Aang. Appa's his best friend you know." He remained silent, lost in warm, relaxing sensation of waterbending healing.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt that relaxed and unthreatened. The last time he had calming, warm water against him, he had been in the bathtub in the communal bathroom at his apartment. The door's lock was broken and he'd put up the 'occupied' sign in an attempt to get some privacy. He should've known better. Three women on  _ five _ different occasions had barged in on him. One caught him when he was wrapping a towel around his waist and, instead of apologizing, looked disappointed and mumbled something about being too late.  _ We have to move… _

Shaking his head slightly, he tried to forget the traumatic experience he had at the communal bathroom. His mind drifted to hot springs. Hot springs were nice. Safe. They were soothing. If he hadn't been in such a rush, he would've joined his Uncle all those months ago. Of course, they were out in the open and anyone could've seen them.

This brought him to wondering about the Avatar and his little entourage. He never saw them stay in town, but rather camp out in the forest. Where did they bathe? In the rivers? How barbaric…and cold. Sure, the girl was a waterbender, but didn't she have any decency? Anyone could've walked out of the forest and see her naked and wet.

In the back of Zuko's mind, a small voice told him he was treading on dangerous ground. Visualizing the waterbender wet, vulnerable to the elements  _ and _ peeping eyes when she was right behind him was a no-no. However, he was far too lost in his little hormone crazed teen mind to stop himself. Before long, he began to wonder what would've happened if she  _ hadn't  _ been practicing waterbender that night with the pirates and instead was doing something  _ else _ .

_ Stop it, Zuko! Stop it right now! _ His mind ordered furiously.  _ That is unbecoming of a prince! Fantasizing about waterbending peasants naked and dancing in the water under a full moon…bad, Zuko!  _ Zuko frowned slightly as he chided himself.  _ At least give her some underwear in your fantasy! Maybe some really wet, body hugging underwear… _

Katara pulled her hand away and carefully checked to make sure the lump had gone away. She looked down at her patient and raised an eyebrow. He was bent forward, over his knees, his eyes closed and a slightly disturbing smile on his face. "Zuko?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Somewhere outside his dream world, Zuko could hear a voice. Part of him wondered if it was real or not. His imagination had been catching up with him a lot lately. Most of them hormonally charged, or at least he liked to think. He had tried to rationalize it and blame it on the fact that he had been ignoring his libido for much of his life. As a result, now that he no longer concerned with all things Prince related, his mind began to wander towards other things. Like girls.

Did girls get that way? Probably, as shown with the tea shop stalker who liked to kiss him. Did the waterbender get that way? As she was now, looming behind him, probably scowling, he wouldn't think she could. But then, after spending endless hours at night dancing with her and seeing that wistful, and flattering, look on her face…

His heart stopped.  _ Does she like me? _ His face grew warmer.  _ No. _ If anything, she liked the Blue Spirit. She didn't shove the Blue Spirit to the ground and respond with a sickened 'ew'. And while they were one in the same, he couldn't help but feel _ jealous _ of  _ himself _ . What was wrong with him when he wasn't wearing the mask? Was he not good enough for her? He was prince! He was refined  _ and _ knew how to dance. And his uncle said he had honor. Honor was attractive. However, he wasn't sure if the waterbender would understand just how attractive it was. After all, she was a bit crude…

"Zuko," Katara called out once more. "Are you sleeping?" She furrowed her eyebrows and walked around. She knelt down in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello…?"

Then again…he could do so much better…

Katara watched as his smile lowered into a concerned frown. "Zuko…wake up,." She poked his shoulder warily, readying herself for an attack. "I don't have time for this…" she grumbled. She took a deep breath. "Zuko!" she shouted, just inches from his face.

"What!?" His eyes flew open and Katara let out a gasp. She stumbled back and reached out to grab the closest, solid object in a vain attempt to keep her steady. She grabbed Zuko's shoulder.

Iroh looked up from the tea he was preparing on the back counter as he heard yelling and the muffled sound of something falling in the owner's room. "Li!" The old general turned to the side and watched as Jin and Song rounded the counter and darted towards the door.

"Girls, wait a moment!"  He began as he held his hand up. He didn't move from his spot, but watched as Jin grabbed the door handle and threw it open.

"Li!?" Jin called out. The door slammed into something and a dull thud was heard.

"Ah!" Zuko's pained yell echoed from the room as Iroh watched Jin divert her eyes to the ground.

She let out a surprised gasp. "Li! I'm so sorry!" she stammered out, horrified. She had thrown the door open and it had collided with Zuko's head.

"Move the door!" Zuko growled. Immediately, the young woman in green pulled the door back. Song was on her toes, craning her neck into the room as she looked over Jin's shoulder.

She covered her mouth as a small gasp escaped. Zuko groaned and lifted one hand to rub his head, not moving from his spot. Jin's eyes widened. Then, a furious female voice rocked the tea shop. "Get…off…of…me!"

The last thing Zuko heard before being shoved off and frozen to the owner's desk was his uncle's voice. "If you wanted some privacy, you should've locked the door."

* * *

 

Katara stormed out of the tea shop so fast, she didn't even realize she had arrived at the house at the Upper Tier. Everything was nothing but a blur to her since she opened her eyes and found Zuko on top of her. A heated blush rose up her face as she reached the front steps.

It was one thing when she was wrestling with Sokka; he was her brother. They had been going up against each other since she could walk. It was one thing when she held Aang against her after he fell from Avatar mode. But it was a completely different thing when Zuko fell on top of her.

The weight of his body was heavier than the others. His structure was different. Sokka was lanky; Aang was still a child. Zuko was not a child in any way, shape, or form. She was mortified to discover that today. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. On trembling legs, she climbed up the steps and put a shaking hand on the door knob.

Katara took one more deep breath and exhaled before opening the door.

"Where were you?" She froze in her spot as she saw a green clad earthbender sitting against the wall, popping nuts into her mouth.

"Just…going for a walk." Katara mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

"It's almost lunch," Toph frowned. "How was the tea shop?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Tea shop?" Her voice rose suspiciously and Toph nodded her head.

"Katara, I'm blind, not stupid," Toph reminded her. She dropped another nut into her mouth. "You received a note from a courier yesterday and didn't want to show it to us. Then when we woke up, all those other two found were a note that said you went out for a walk. Some walk."

Katara closed her eyes and stumbled forward. Tiredly, she sat down on the steps that lead up to the elevated area where Toph was lounging. "Where are those two, anyway?"

"Grocery shopping," Toph replied. "Now, answer me. What did you do at the tea shop?"

_ I argued with our obsessive stalker prince, he caught me when I fell, I healed his nasty bruise, and then we ended up on the floor with him on top of me. _ Katara turned her head away. "I…I just went to talk to Iroh."

"Really?" Toph mused. "I figured he sent you the note. What was it about?"

The waterbender bit her lower lip. "Appa." She watched Toph's sea foam green eyes widened.

"Are you joking?" Toph asked quietly, unwilling to believe the news in case it was yet another dead end.

"No." Katara shook her head. "He heard talking at the tea shop. Appa is definitely in the city. He was last spotted in the middle tiers, where Momo showed us."

"So it's the same old news…" Toph mumbled.

"With one difference," Katara said. "Appa is being held underground, somewhere in the city. That's why no one else has seen him."

"If he's underground…"

"That means earthbenders were used."

Toph's eyes narrowed. "Dai Li?"

"Who else?" Katara nodded. "I have some more information, but I want to wait until Aang and Sokka get back."

"So I guess we're going to tell Sokka now, aren't we?" Toph asked. Katara began to stand up and paused.

"We have to." Katara frowned. "He'll be angry that we didn't tell him in the beginning, but he'll get over it. He knows how important this is." She pushed herself up and brushed off her pant legs.

"Hey, Katara," Toph said as she lowered her hand before she could put another nut in her mouth. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to the tea shop? I know why you didn't tell Sokka, but why not me or Aang?"

"I was worried Zuko might try something," Katara told her. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered slightly. "I can't help but feel he's hiding something."

Toph frowned. "Did he do something to you?"

Katara's heart was beating faster, as if she had suddenly been discovered. "No…" she said, her voice sounding unsure. "Of course not."

"I can feel your heart beats vibrating through the floor, you know," Toph said. "Don't lie to me. You're hiding something. We're supposed to be friends."

"And we are," Katara insisted as she took a step closer to the girl sitting on the floor. "Nothing bad happened.  I swear it."

"Then why are you so nervous all of a sudden…" Toph trailed off. Suddenly, a grin graced her lips. "Oh…I get it."

"Get what?" Katara asked, frowning. She didn't like the devious look on Toph's face. "There is nothing to get."

"So…if he didn't do anything to you…did _ you _ do something to him?" Toph asked. Katara's mouth dropped.

"I did not!" she exclaimed. " _ He _ landed on top of  _ me _ !" Katara face palmed herself and groaned. "Never mind! Forget I said anything!"

"You'll spill sooner or later," Toph said. "Until then, I'll do you a favor and keep this little tidbit of information to myself."

Katara groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand. "Just come get me for lunch…I'm going to my room."

"To fantasize about Zuko?" Toph made kissing sounds and Katara felt her face burn up.

"No!" Katara shrieked as she stomped to her room and slammed the door closed. A second passed. Then the door opened once more. "And I do not like Zuko if that is what you're implying!"

"Right." Toph grinned and popped another nut into her mouth. "And I'm poor."

The waterbender growled and slammed the door closed. She let out an infuriated groan and stomped her feet on the ground before falling over her bed mat. She buried her head on the soft pillow; letting out a muffled yell into it as she pounded her fists beside her.

Zuko…was Toph insane? Why would she fantasize about him? What part of obsessive, stalking, psychotic sister having prince didn't Toph get? Katara snorted indifferently. She rolled over on her side and hugged another pillow against her body. Her eyes stared at the wall across from her.

A warm flush spread across her body. She was a fourteen year old girl…being that close to a well developed young man just a few years older than her had been unexpected and an all round strange feeling for her. She'd been that close to him before, but it was under a different circumstance.

Now, she didn't know where they stood with him and that affected how she acted around him. She had settled for civility, only to find that he set her off easily. Still, it had surprised her when she learned that when they fell, he caught her and cushioned her fall with his body.

Then when he surprised her and she fell back, she really hadn't expected to bring him down with her. She honestly expected him to remain rooted on his seat and hold her up; not go tumbling down on top of her. She landed on her butt and groaned before she fell back.

He practically crushed her with his weight. That was not exactly romantic. She struggled to get him off of him, but couldn't breathe. He had knocked the wind out of her when he landed on her. Then, to make things worse, the stupid fool just laid there, staring at her. Did she have something on her face? She didn't know what to do, but stare back. Alarm shot through her body when she noticed his face inching closer to hers. Right when she was about to open her mouth and tell him to get off of her, the door opened.

Suddenly, he fell over her once more, his cheek brushing against hers as it was knocked down by the door. He had groaned right in her ear and she had felt her entire body shiver beneath him. When he started yelling at the intruders, she was sure that he had no idea she was unable to breathe beneath him.

That was when she shoved him off and froze him to the desk. It took her a moment steady herself. She grabbed on to the door and panted heavily before telling Iroh once more that it was not how it looked like. Just because his nephew was on top of her, his legs on either side of hers and his face right beside hers did not mean anything. She fell. He fell on top of her. End of story.

Yet, the old man merely smiled and nodded. They heard a groan come from the table and Katara decided to leave before things grew more…awkward. Or before Zuko snapped. It didn't matter, she left quickly. Besides, the old men were staring and betting again.  _ What were they betting on anyway? _

Katara snorted once more. "Fantasizing…I don't 'fantasize'," she grumbled. She tightened her hold on the pillow. "And if I did, it wouldn't be about Zuko…He's mean. Rude…he's mean  _ and _ rude to his  _ uncle _ . I bet the Blue Spirit wouldn't be."

"Who's the Blue Spirit?" a voice said behind the door.

"Toph! Stop eavesdropping!" Katara shouted.

"Hey, you're the one that's talking to yourself," Toph retorted. "Loudly!" Grumbling, Katara closed her eyes and turned her back away from the door. "So…who is he?"

"No one!" Katara snapped. "I didn't even  _ say _ Blue Spirit." She added.

"Oh…for a second, I thought you were thinking about someone else that wasn't Zuko. He'd be crushed if he found out." Katara could almost see Toph's smirk.

"Toph! I am not thinking about…ugh!" She heard childish giggling and then, after a few moments, heard the door closing. Toph had probably gone outside. Still frowning, Katara rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling.

The last few nights were a dream. It was like one of those stories her Gran-Gran told her about pretty young ladies being taken away by spirits to become their bride. At first, it had sounded rather creepy. She told Sokka when she first heard it, hoping he would tell her that he'd protect her. Instead, her older brother paled and asked if spirits came after boys, too.

Now, being taken away by the Blue Spirit was probably less frightening than what lay ahead of them in reality. For just a few hours each night, she had brief solace from the severity of her life; the threat of death via Fire Nation, the fear of losing her friends, the terrifying possibility that something might go wrong. For those few hours, she felt safe against him. Inept, but safe.

She couldn't wait until she could meet him again.

"Katara," Toph's voice shouted from the other room. A door was being opened outside her doors and Katara rolled over. "They're coming home!"

The young woman closed her eyes and released the pillow she had clutched to her chest. Night would come all too soon and she couldn't wait.

* * *

 

Zuko rubbed his back with his hand as he stumbled into the apartment. He was aching and tired. Iroh followed behind him and closed the door as Zuko made a beeline for his room.

"Do you want me to get your door?" Iroh offered.

"No," Zuko grumbled. His left hand was still pressed firmly against his lower back. "I can get it." He said behind gritted teeth. Iroh shrugged and stood to the side, watching as Zuko's free hand swiped at the handle three times before actually getting it and then pulling it open while trying not to wince.

He walked into his room and slid the door close behind him before falling tiredly over his unmade sleeping mat. His back didn't hurt from falling on the cement; Katara had healed him very well. His back hurt because when she shoved him forward, he had stumbled back and fallen hard against the owner's desk…in an odd angle. Then she froze him in that odd angle and he had been stuck there for about thirty minutes before he finally broke free.

He had been angry and humiliated. Song kept insisting that he go to her clinic and he was starting to wish he had. He rolled over and sat up on the sleeping mat. Carefully, he untied and shrugged off his shirt. He raised his body temperature and moved his heated hand over the soreness in his lower back in a makeshift heat press. It would relax him for a little while.

Closing his eyes, Zuko took a deep breath and replayed what had happened.

Katara had stumbled back from her crouched position in front of him. Her hands had shot forward and grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him forward on top of her. As they laid in a tangle on the floor, she was squirming beneath him – not the ideal thing to do under a teenage boy.

Zuko laid there in shock, his eyes wide and locking on to her blue ones for a brief moment. She was flushed, panting, and he could feel her heart racing against his chest. Breathless and looking up at him with pleading blue eye.  Maybe she had liked the way the accident turned out? Maybe she planned it? He began lowering his head; one little kiss couldn't hurt. He could always claim it was 'in the moment' or 'an accident'. Her lips were parting…Then the door flew open and made contact with his head. He let out a pained groan as his head fell against hers.

Before he was violently thrown off, he remembered making a mental note of the sweet scent of her hair and her soft cheeks. He vaguely remembered the burning brown cheeks beneath him and the humiliated and furious eyes. The next thing he knew, he was frozen to the desk across from the door. That was when his uncle commented about locking doors for privacy.

Katara stormed out before they could straighten anything out or deny what they were doing. All his explanations fell on deaf ears and his uncle and every other adult male in the tea shop kept giving him approving looks all day.

To make things worse, Jin looked upset for some reason and Song looked hurt. Jin huffed and left mid way through his explanation on how he ended up on top of Katara. Then Song quietly asked if he was seeing the waterbender, which he vehemently denied.

Zuko removed his hand from his back and twisted his torso a bit. When he no longer felt the pain, he fell back into his sleeping mat. He raised his hand over his head and rubbed his forehead.  _ Stupid waterbender...She must live to ruin my life. _

"Are you going to lie there all night, or are you going to eat dinner?" Iroh asked.

Zuko remained sprawled out on his sleeping mat, the door to his room open, as he lowered his hand. After that incident that morning, the rest of the day had been a blur. A painful, awkward blur. How would he face her that night after knowing twice they had landed on top of each other?

His eyes widened. Meeting her that night…? "Uncle! What time is it?" he gasped as he sat up.

"It's time for dinner," Iroh said smartly. "Come now, the food is getting cold."

He didn't hear his Uncle's words. Instead, he turned his head towards the window. It was dark outside. "How long have I been laying here!?" He didn't remember it being that dark when they arrived. He could've sworn it had just been a few minutes. But the smell of food coming from the table meant it had been longer than that.  _ How long was I thinking about her? _

Iroh looked in Zuko's direction. "Since we got home-"

"I'm going to be late!" He scrambled up, kicking his blankets to the corner of his sleeping mat as he reached for his change of clothes. They were perpetually shoveled into a discreet black bag.

"Late for what?" Iroh frowned. "Aren't you going to eat dinner?" He asked waving to the food he had prepared.

"Not now, Uncle," Zuko grumbled. He heaved it over his shoulder and headed for the door. "I'll be back late!"

Iroh merely watched, knowing he was unable to stop his nephew from going off. "Be careful," he said as the door slammed closed. Iroh sighed heavily and looked at the food. "Well…more for me."

* * *

 

Some how, deep down, she knew she wasn't going to make it that night. The moment she told Aang that Iroh told her where they could start looking for Appa, she knew there was no chance that she would meet up with her masked dance instructor that night.

Katara raised her hand and clutched the stone pendant around her neck as she snuck around the Dai Li with Toph right beside her. As the blind girl lifted her hand to keep Katara from taking another step, one thought remained in the waterbender's mind.

She wished she could've at least left a note on the tree.  _ I'm sorry… _

* * *

 

It was cold and damp. He was bored. His back ached from the odd position he had been sitting in for several hours. Even though he thought he was late and rushed to the Upper Tier, he was still early. Half an hour early, as a matter of fact. Like all those other nights, he climbed the large sprawling tree above their natural dance floor. He found his usual branch and took his seat. He began to wait.

Katara never showed up.

Zuko was angry and humiliated. He felt incredibly stupid for waiting for her so long. His uncle was already been asleep when he sneaked back into the apartment. It took him all his strength not to slam the doors as he stormed in and accidentally wake his Uncle.

To say that Zuko was furious was an understatement. He couldn't understand why that night of all nights, she had not appeared. She was never late before and when she didn't come at the designated time, he knew she wasn't coming. Yet he remained hidden in the twisting branches of the tree, hoping that at any moment, she would part the leaves and walk in.

He should've known better. He should've left. Instead, he foolishly waited around. And he was angry. Angry at her for not showing up. Angry at himself for hoping she still would after hours of waiting in the dark.

Angry for not knowing where she was.

"Zuko, get up," Iroh's voice came from behind his bedroom door. "You'll want to get up early today if you want to take a bath. There's going to be a line soon!"

The young man lying in his sleeping mat closed his eyes. A bath meant water and water reminded him of her. His hands clenched at his sides. Scowling, he sat up and ran his hand through his thick hair. He silently gathered his clothes for the day and opened his door.

His uncle was already sitting at the table, pouring himself some tea for breakfast. He looked fresh from the bath on their day off. Before Zuko could head out the door, he paused. His uncle hadn't asked him for breakfast, as he did practically every day since he had been banished.

"Uncle…?" Zuko frowned more so. It wasn't like the old man to ignore him. Iroh was facing the window, his eyebrows furrowed and wrinkles on his forehead defined as he sat there.

"Oh…I'm sorry, nephew," Iroh said. He put his tea cup down and looked at Zuko. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uncle, you're…quiet today," Zuko mumbled as he remained rooted at his spot by the door. "Are you feeling all right?" Part of him couldn't believe that he had actually asked his  _ Uncle Iroh _ that.

"I'm just thinking about the Avatar's bison," Iroh began as he lowered his eyes. "I remember seeing him fly over us that night we were crossing the lake into Ba Sing Se. I thought I had been dreaming. I didn't see a saddle on him or the Avatar and his friend. And then I found out from Katara and Miss Bei Fong that he had been kidnapped. I can't help but wonder what happened to the poor beast. Animals should not be treated cruelly."

"I'm sure he's fine, Uncle," Zuko assured the old man. He didn't know why his uncle's thoughts had suddenly drifted to the animal, but he decided not to ask. "I'm sure the Avatar has found him already…" His voice trailed off as a little flame went off in his head.

Was the reason she stood him up the night before because she had been searching for the bison? His eyes narrowed. That must've been it. She had probably rushed back to Avatar and told him and then they went off to find their missing animal friend. He knew it meant a lot to her.

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed.  _ If they found the bison…why didn't she show up? That would mean that they haven't found it yet. Then why didn't they return home…?  _ A feeling of dread churned in his stomach. Was she all right? Was she hurt? Did she get into trouble with those men who took Jet away?

He grew anxious thinking about the possibilities. "Zuko?" Iroh asked, looking up from the table. "Are you all right, nephew?"

Zuko's head snapped up. He blinked, lost in his stupor, and then nodded. "I'm fine…" he mumbled. He held his clothes tighter against him. "I'm going to bathe now…" Iroh nodded.

"Hurry back or your breakfast will be cold," he told him. Zuko mumbled a reply and walked out the door.

He walked down the hall of their run down apartment, to the communal bathroom at the end of the hall. He was lucky – no one was there yet. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Quickly, he cleaned himself and changed into his clothes. Just as he finished raking his hand through is hair, the door opened and the middle aged woman who lived three doors down from him and his uncle walked in. A slightly disappointed look was on her face.

"Oh…good morning, Li."

"Good morning." Zuko said curtly. He gathered his things and put as much room between him and the woman as he made his escape. When he finally returned to his apartment, he tossed his laundry into his room and sat down by his Uncle for breakfast.

"It's a fine day today," Iroh said as he sipped at his tea. "Any plans on your day off?"

Zuko swallowed a piece of rice and nodded as he kept his eyes on his bowl. "I'll be gone for the whole day. I'll be back tonight."

"Oh," Iroh's eyes widened. "Where are you going? Shopping?"

"Shopping?" Zuko raised his eyes. "Why would I need to go shopping?"

"Well, the festival is in a few days," Iroh told him. "Remember? You were going with that nice Jin girl?"

Zuko mentally groaned. He had completely forgotten about Jin. "Right…I forgot."

"You forgot?" Iroh gasped with shock. "Zuko, how could you forget?"

"I've been…busy."

"You should go out today and buy something new to wear for the festival in a few days." 

Zuko shook his head. "I have plenty of clothes."

"But you've worn them all already!" Iroh exclaimed. "Don't you want to impress her?" Zuko cringed. The last time his Uncle wanted him to impress Jin, he walked out of the tea shop with that parted helmet of hair. He shivered at the memory.

"I'll find something," Zuko assured him. "Don't worry."

"Do you need help with your hair?"

"No!" Iroh raised an eyebrow and Zuko diverted his eyes. Perhaps he answered a bit too quick. "I mean…no…I'll be fine."

"If you're sure…." Iroh continued to drink his tea and Zuko let out a small breath of relief. He finished eating his breakfast and bowed his head in subtle thanks.

"I'll be going now," Zuko said as he stood up and headed for the door. He paused before he opened the door. "Don't wait up."

* * *

 

Her body felt as if she had been sat on by Appa. She was worn, tired, sleepy, and beaten. A night of fighting, a day captured only to be rescued at sunset and fight some more.

"Katara!" She could hear Sokka's voice behind her as she walked passed the house that the others were in.

"I'll be back!" she called over her shoulder.

"Katara, where are you going?" Aang's strained voiced called out. No one had it harder in the last forty-eight hours than he had. But it all worked out. Appa was home…home with Aang and the rest of them.

"I…I just need to get out for a moment," Katara told them, her voice pleading them to let her go. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"It's fine," Toph assured the two males. "We've worked something out with the Dai Li already…they know not to mess with us anymore." Appa snorted and Toph raised her hand and blindly stroked the beast's matted fur. "Don't worry…she'll be safe."

"After all that's happened, I don't want to let her out of my sight." Sokka frowned. His eyes narrowed. "I'm following her."

Katara didn't hear their conversation or see Toph holding Sokka back as she rounded the corner and headed to the park. Everything happened so fast. For several hours, she was knocked out and hidden away in a dark cell. For several hours, she fought with everything she had not to save the world, but to save her friend. To her, they were the same thing.

All she wanted, more than anything, was a moment away from the chaos of reality. A small prayer echoed in her head.  _ Please…please be there… _

She saw the large tree up ahead. She didn't show up the night before…if he came, he probably wouldn't come this night. Yet, a tiny hope flickered inside of her. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be there. Katara's eyes squinted and she raised her arms. She winced; it hurt to move.

Slender brown fingers were dry and streaked with dirt reached out and parted the curtain of leaves. She took a few steps towards the body of the tree and felt the world spin around her. Air was rushing past her cheeks…the ground was coming towards her.

Katara felt her feet being swept up from under her as a firm, strong arm caught her falling body.  _ He's here…  _ Tired blue eyes closed before anything else could register.

Zuko stared down at the girl sleeping in his arms and sighed heavily. Lucky for him, the night he forgot his mask, she was too tired to dance.

 


	6. Chapter Six

"Katara!" Golden eyes widened and Zuko snapped his head in all directions. "Katara! Ow! Let me go, Toph! I know she's here!"

It was the Water Tribe boy; the waterbender's idiot brother. Subconsciously, the banished prince brought the sleeping waterbender closer to him; crushing her against his chest as he pulled them closer against the large tree.

"She'll be fine, Sokka!" a younger female voice exclaimed. It was the earthbender. "I'm sure she'll come back on her own."

"Hey, I have a right to be worried. We just spent several hours fighting to get Appa back and then another few hours talking to that cultural minister guy. Katara just froze half of the Dai Li waist deep in water and was knocked out for five hours.  The last thing she needs is to go wandering off! She needs to get home and rest!"

Zuko looked down at the sleeping girl curled against him.  _ So…you fought off half the Dai Li…impressive.  _ The corners of his lips rose, smirking; proud of her efforts.

"You're one to talk. You should get back and rest, too," Toph said.

"I have to find my sister."

"When she finds out you followed her, you're going to get frozen to a bridge again!" the earthbender warned. Zuko heard the boy stammer for a moment.

"Well, I don't care! She's my baby sister! I can't let some freak get his hands on her when she's tired and worn out! Who knows what he might do to her!" Zuko scowled. Freak? And what exactly was he implying Zuko might do to her?

"Listen, I know you're suspicious, but the Dai Li and the Minister said they won't touch us any more. They don't want to mess with Aang in Avatar mode again." Toph seemed to trying to pacify the girl's brother.

"It's not the Dai Li I'm worried about!" Sokka exclaimed. Zuko narrowed his eyes and leaned against the body of the tree. Katara was still held tightly against him as Zuko peered around the side of the tree.

He could see two sets of feet peeking from underneath the low, hanging curtain of leaves. The two were right outside and Zuko pulled himself back. His eyes began to dart frantically around for a place to hide. However, it was just them and the tree. If he made a run of for, they were bound to hear him. Especially the earthbender. That and there was no where for him to go.

His head slowly tilted upwards. It would have to do. Her brother and friend would eventually go inside to check for her. All Zuko had to do was sling Katara over his shoulders and climb up the branches. It wouldn't be hard. She didn't look that heavy. As silently as he could, he adjusted his position and gathered the sleeping Water Tribe girl against him. He slung her arms over his shoulders and slipped one arm under one of her legs.

With one firm tug, he hoisted her against his hips. His eyes instantly widened as his face heated up.  _ Oh… _ that was why it was a bad idea. Still asleep, Katara's arms instinctively tightened around his neck and nuzzled her head against the back of his neck. A hot breath seared the skin of his nape, sending shivers shooting through his body as his free hand clawed against the tree bark in an attempt to keep from moaning.

Her legs wound around his waist and Zuko bit his trembling lower lip. Was she really asleep? He could've sworn she was trying to seduce him. A quick reminder of who he was dealing with quickly shoved down the notion that she was trying to seduce him. Yet as soon as he pulled them up to the first branch, she wiggled against him, trying to get comfortable, and nearly sent them both plummeting to the ground.

"If it's not the Dai Li, then who are you…" the earthbender's voice trailed off, as if suddenly realizing something. There was a pause and Zuko kept climbing up the tree. "No way…"

"I'm just saying it's possible!" the Water Tribe boy explained.

"See, this is why Katara didn't want to tell you in the beginning," Toph said. "She knew you'd get all weird when you found it."

"I am not getting weird!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Fine… _ weirder _ ," Toph corrected. Sokka grumbled. "Will you just drop it? There is no way that Zuko of all people will waste his time coming all the way here just to kidnap Katara!"

The tree branches behind them seemed to move and Sokka turned towards it with suspicious eyes. Behind its curtain of leaves, Zuko was clinging on to the body of the tree as he held Katara in front of him. Did they really suspect him? That he would actually… His face burned with embarrassment as he hoisted Katara over his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

So he had gone all the way up to the Upper Tier to see her. But could they blame him? She was his student and she disappeared without a word. He was worried. Zuko mentally groaned at the realization. He was  _ worried _ about  _ her _ . The Avatar's waterbender. The bane of his existence in the few weeks. How did that happen?

"I just don't want him anywhere near us," Sokka fumed. "He's no good, Toph. All he wants is to capture Aang and he'd use any one of us to do that!"

Zuko heard the earthbender begin to contradict the Water Tribe boy, but the boy wouldn't listen. Impatiently, Sokka pushed through the heavy leaves and stepped under the tree that had been his sister's secret solace for the last few nights. Blue eyes were narrowed as he stalked the area, looking for any sign of Katara.

"They're not here," Toph said with a frown as she held up her hand to keep the vines from falling on her. "I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked. "We found her here last time."

"If she were anywhere on the ground, I would've felt her already," Toph grumbled. "And I don't feel her."

Frowning, Sokka did one last scan of the area before following Toph out. "Let's check the park down the street."

"Fine," Toph agreed. She followed silently behind the young Water Tribe warrior.  _ You owe me big, apron boy. _

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help but be suspicious. From what he understood, the Bei Fong girl was blind, but could sense vibrations in the ground through her earthbending. He and Katara had both been touching the ground. She should've known that they were there. Why would she say otherwise?

_ She knows… _ Zuko frowned. The earthbender knew they were both there and didn't want Katara's brother to find them. He let out a small breath of relief. It would've been uncomfortable to be found holding an unconscious Katara in his arms and facing her older brother.

Not that he was scared of Sokka. However, he didn't want to hurt the poor fool. The two siblings were close and if he hurt Sokka, Katara would find some way to hurt him. Or worse, hate him forever. The thought didn't sit well with him. Zuko looked back down at the girl.

Her head rested against his shoulder as she sat on his lap, her arms curled over her stomach as her legs hung over his. His arms held her safely against him. Finally, they were alone. And he had no idea why he had been looking forward to it.

It wasn't like they could talk or even fight. She was sleeping and he was tired. He spent the entire day looking for any sign of them. Each passing hour sent him to more worry. Every brief glance of blue he saw raised his hopes, only to send him crashing back down. It was a sad, vicious little cycle.

He was so absorbed in his search; he didn’t notice Jin shouting at him from her family's stand, trying to get his attention. Or Song calling his name when he passed her - twice. However, when he found himself under the tree around sunset, everything seemed to rush back to him. Zuko made mental notes to apologize to both girls.

And he realized he had forgotten to return to his apartment and get his mask and black clothing. He was dressed in his normal drab green peasant clothing and a pointed, straw hat. Every fifteen minutes he told himself that he would go back and change, but he would always stay rooted in his spot; listening and waiting for her arrival.

If he couldn't dance with her, he could at least make sure that she was all right while he was hidden in the shadows of the tree. That had been the plan. Then she came stumbling in, looking tired and worn. Was she insane? She obviously needed to get some rest; not go out to meet some masked man in a secluded area.

But when she fell and her eyes closed, Zuko was relieved. He emerged from his hiding place and caught her before she fell, barely catching the smile on her face before she drowned in sleep. She didn't see his face and part of him was disappointed. Maybe he wanted her to know who her dance instructor was?

Then what?

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. All he wanted to do was follow her to the Avatar. Suddenly, he didn't give a damn about the Avatar. He could've been following those other two for all he knew and he wouldn't have let her go. He didn't understand. His arms squeezed her against him and she stirred.

Instantly, Zuko sat up straight, his body tensing beneath hers as she turned her head towards him and nuzzled his neck. His eyes closed as a low moan rumbled quietly from his throat. Agni, did she have to rub her face against his neck? It was sensitive…

"Mmm…"  _ Did she just moan? _

Zuko felt his body heating up as her hands rose and rested over his chest. Brown fingers dug into his shirt, pulling her closer to him. His fingers dug into the dirt matted blue fabric of her top as she pressed him against her. He wasn't prepared for anything like this. All his teachers, tutors, and fighting masters never taught him now to deal with this. With  _ girls _ . And the one man was to trying, he ignored.  _ I'm sorry, Uncle. I'll pay attention next time…maybe.  _

Panic began to rise as his mind reeled.

If she were awake, they wouldn't even be in that situation. They would be arguing and probably fighting. She would be yelling at him, he'd be telling her to be quiet. She'd try to freeze him to something and he would be trying to get her to leave him alone. The best part would be that they wouldn't be touching. They would've been far away from each other, in fighting stances. That was familiar and normal.

However, she was half asleep and probably thinking she was dreaming while sitting across his lap and nuzzling… Zuko's eyes widened as a hot flush shot up his body. Did she just kiss his neck? His heart was slamming against his chest.  _ Should I just drop her? It's a long way down… _

"You smell nice…" she whispered in a hazy voice.

She was obviously dreaming. He knew for a fact that he didn't smell nice. He was wandering around the city for an entire day, sweating, climbing, and walking. Zuko's eyes darted to the ground. Perhaps he should've made a run for it. Without looking down at her, he adjusted her in his arms and began their careful descent to the ground.

It was going too far and now that he knew she was alive and well, he would leave her alone. Before anything could happen that they would regret. As he carried her down, she returned to sleep; snoring lightly as she leaned heavily against him. From the final branch, Zuko cradled Katara in his arms and jumped down.

The sudden jerk of the landing made her bounce in his arms and she let out an uncomfortable groan. "Sorry…" he mumbled quietly. Still wary of his surroundings, Zuko kept looking around, as if expecting her brother to jump out at any moment while waving his boomerang in the air and screaming at him to let go of his sister.

Carefully, he lowered her down against the base of the tree. He leaned her against the trunk and gently pried her fingers from his shirt. Zuko knelt down beside her, examining her to make sure no sign of him was left on her person. As his eyes settled over her face, he frowned.

Streaks of dirt were caked across her soft brown skin. She must've been fighting hard. Carefully, he tugged his sleeve down and raised his hand to cup her face. He began to wipe at the dirt from her cheeks. Slowly, small pieces of dirt fell. His hand moved over her forehead. Her nose. Her lips…

He turned his head away and quickly pulled himself away from her body. She was sleeping. If he did anything to her, it would be taking advantage of her and there was no honor in that. Besides, if she woke up while he was even an arm's length close to her face, he'd be frozen at the very bottom of the lake before he could explain himself.

Zuko let out a heavy breath and slumped down beside her, wracking his brain to try to figure it out. Didn't he dislike her? Just a day ago they were at each other's throats. They fought. They were enemies. There was no way it would work out. There was nothing  _ to _ work out.

He liked it when they argued. He enjoyed that surge of energy when they fought. He even thrived on the thick tension in the air before they collided. It was almost fun. He could let himself go around her because she expected nothing less of him. He didn't have to hide anything from her…except for the fact that the man she trusted to teach her to dance was the same one who had tied her to a tree.

Zuko rolled his eyes. It had taken weeks for the rumor of his rope fetish and alleged crush on the waterbender to fade from his crew. He knew that his own uncle contributed to it. How could he possibly like  _ her _ ?

A heavy head slid down and rested on his shoulder. He looked over at her. She tried so hard for the people she cared about. She tried so hard to meet his expectations as a dancer. She could bring the peace maker peace and allow a person to forget their problems. And for just a moment, he wanted that. He didn't want to hide who he was any more. There wasn't anything for him to be ashamed of.

He raised his arm to place it around her shoulders when another voice cut through his senses. "Okay, okay…I'm sure we'll find her. Did you check under the tree?"

Zuko's eyes widened. It was the Avatar.

"It was the first place I checked." Sokka grumbled.

Zuko frowned. They had come back to continue looking for Katara and were coming straight towards them. His heart clenched in his chest as he looked back down at her. He wanted to stay just a little longer.

"Let's check again." The Avatar was coming. 

Zuko had his chance.

Instead, his hand brushed her hair away from her face as he lowered his head and whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The curtain of leaves lifted with a gust of wind and Aang and Sokka walked in. Aang's eyes lit up as he saw Katara sleeping at the base of the tree. "See! There she is."

Zuko closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the tree, high in its darkened branches. He looked back down and watched as the annoyed Water Tribe boy picked up his sister. "You can explain tomorrow," he heard Sokka tell her a she slept. "For now, get some rest."

They disappeared outside the curtain of leaves and Zuko allowed himself to relax. She'd be back tomorrow – conscious. He waited a few moments before he climbed down and began his long walk back to the apartment. He had walked in silence, making sure to stay out of the way of any trouble makers who were wandering the streets late a night.

He was lost in his own thoughts, asking himself if he should do what he was doing. Whether or not he should tell her the truth. But he didn't want her to hate him. It was different when they were enemies. She had a valid reason, but now he was different. He had his chance to get the Avatar and he did nothing. Didn't that prove anything?

He reached his apartment and opened the door. Iroh was just about to go to bed. "Welcome home," the old man smiled warmly. Zuko nodded and stumbled to his room. He slid his door open. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Zuko paused at the doorway. Iroh watched intently as his nephew thought in silence. "I think so." He whispered. The door slid closed and Iroh smiled.

* * *

 

"I can't feel my butt," Toph grumbled. She reached back and began to rub the sore, tender flesh of her bottom as they walked out of the palace. "I hate meetings."

"You may hate them, but we needed to have them," Aang said. "I think it went great!"

"I still hate meetings." Toph insisted.

"We got through it earlier than expected. We have plenty of time before dinner," Katara began. She looked at the Aang as he walked beside her. "You guys want to do anything?"

"I would like something to eat," Sokka said.  A loud gurgling sound came from his stomach.

"I'm blind and I can see that a mile away," Toph said.

"I know where we can go for something to eat and drink," Aang beamed. They stopped before Appa and began climbing up the giant flying beast. "But you have to promise not to say no."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I like where this is going…"

"Just hear me out," Aang told her as he took his seat on the saddle. He held his hands up to calm her down as she sat on the saddle. "I want to go to the tea shop where Iroh and Zuko work."

"No!" Katara and Sokka chorused at the same time.

"Why not?" Aang asked, a defeated look on his face as his shoulders slumped down.

"Aang, did you get hit in the head  _ that  _ hard when we fought the Dai Li the other night?" Sokka asked as he frowned and crossed his arms. "Do you seriously think it'll be safe to go walking into a tea store with  _ Zuko _ ?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Sokka this time, Aang," Katara added thoughtfully. "I don't want to go there."

"Why? Afraid he'll fall on top of you again?" Toph's smug voice echoed behind them. Katara scowled as her face flooded with heat.

Sokka snapped his head towards his sister, studying her with critical eyes. " _ What? _ "

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Katara insisted. She turned to Toph and gave her a silencing glare. The earthbender, however, was blind and merely made kissing noises as she puckered her lips. "Stop it!"

"Oh, Zuko, I couldn't help by stop by and see you again," Toph mocked in a breathy sigh. She batted her eyes and held her hands against her heart. "Oh, Katara," she began in a lower voice. "I want your body next to-"

Before she could finish, Katara dove forward and grabbed the black haired earthbender, slamming her hand over her mouth. "Hahaha…silly, Toph…you're  _ not funny _ !" Katara hissed behind gritted teeth as she clamped her hand tighter against Toph. The younger girl was struggling to get out of Katara's death grip as she squirmed in front of her.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and Aang tilted his head to the side. "He fell on top of you?" Aang asked, confused.

"I went to see his uncle and I tripped and fell. He caught me. That's it," Katara assured them. "Now, let's forget all about this and go get some food!"

"Now, I'm curious…." Sokka mumbled. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you _ sure _ he didn't do anything to you?"

"Positive!" Katara beamed brightly, silently praying her blush wasn't obvious as Toph turning blue in her arms.

"Great!" Aang agreed. "Then we'll go to the tea shop!"

"What!? No!" Katara nearly screamed. She finally let go of Toph as she scrambled forward. Aang hopped on top of Appa's head and grabbed the reins attached to Appa's head. Toph was gasping for breath.

"Why not?" Aang said. "Appa, yip yip!"

The massive bison opened his mouth and let out a happy groan before taking off. As he lurched forward, the group moved around in his saddle. "Aang, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't worry," Aang assured her. "Everything will be fine. Besides, we're in Ba Sing Se; he can't do anything to us. And even if he could, I really think that he's changed."

* * *

 

"I just wanted to apologize for being so rude yesterday." Zuko placed a small plate of pastries in front of a pouting Jin. "I was busy looking for…something and I wasn't paying attention."

Jin raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she sat at a corner table. "What were you looking for?" she asked, her voice still having an edge to it.

Zuko cringed inwardly. "Um…er…"

"Li, was looking for something to wear to tomorrow's festival!" Iroh said as he passed, beaming a wide smile at Jin. "Isn't that right, nephew?"

Zuko shot his uncle a silencing glare. Gritting his teeth, he slowly turned his head back to Jin and faced her with a dumb look on his face. "Yes…I was shopping for…" he took a deep breath, as if it was an effort just to say it. "New clothes."

Her eyes widened and her face lit up. "New clothes? For tomorrow?"

"That's right." Zuko nodded. Iroh was walking away, grinning to himself.

"Did you buy a mask, too?" Jin asked. Zuko jerked his head back, his eyes widening slightly.

"Mask?"

"It's a masked festival! A masquerade; didn't you know?" Jin asked, giggling as she lifted her hand to her mouth.

"I've already bought mine!" Iroh said as he walked past them once more, his serving tray filled with small plates of cakes.

"You knew?" Zuko stammered. He scowled. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well, there are fliers all over the city," Iroh told him. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Don't you have a mask  _ already _ ?"

Zuko's golden eyes widened. Did his Uncle know? How did his Uncle always know? Fuming slightly, Zuko turned back to Jin. "Yeah, it's all set."

"Great!" Jin said as she clapped her hands together. "What will you be wearing?"

"What?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um…clothes."

"No, what color." Jin grinned.

"Black."

"That's it?" Jin asked. Zuko nodded his head. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought for a moment. "Okay…I can wear black." She decided.

Zuko was about to ask why, when another voice called to him. "Li." He turned around and saw Song's warm, smiling face approaching him. "I'm sorry I'm late. There was a long line to get in."

"Oh…that's fine," he said. "I just wanted to apologize for yes-"

"Song!" Jin shot up from her seat and instantly cut between the two. "Long time no see! Have a seat and join me for some tea, won't you?"

Song looked from Zuko to Jin and nodded. "Um…of course." Jin smiled from ear to ear and led the new comer to the table and away from Zuko.

"Li, will you please bring us another cup?" Jin asked sweetly. Zuko nodded and stepped back as Song looked back up at him. He turned around and scurried to the back counter.

"Really, Li, you can only have one," the owner sighed as he walked passed the young man. "What happened to that Water Tribe girl?"

Zuko merely let out a low growl. "Nothing is going on between me and those girls." he hissed in a low voice.

The owner merely chuckled and headed for the door. There was now one empty table and he could let another party in. As he walked towards the door, shouting was heard behind the crowd of people that were waiting for their chance at the award winning tea and eye candy.

"Do you know who we are!" a high pitched female voice growled. "This is the Avatar!"

Iroh lifted his head and looked out the door just as the sound of a pot breaking could be heard from the back counter. A series of gasps came from outside the door as the owner stumbled out.

"Miss Bei Fong!" he gasped in surprise. He could recognize the young woman as she walked forward with her entourage, including the bald child with the arrow on his head. His eyes widened. "The Avatar…" he whispered in awe.

"Do you have any vacant seats?" Aang asked cheerfully. "I heard great things about the tea here."

"A…Avatar!" the owner gasped. He bowed low and waved for him and his friends to come in. "It is an honor to have you grace my humble tea shop!"

"Hey, no problem," Aang said as he wandered inside, his head turning from side to side as he checked out the small area. Toph was walking confidently in front of him while Sokka followed behind, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Katara was rubbing her forehead tiredly as she trailed at the end. "Nice place…mmm…smells great. Are those tarts I smell?"

"Yes, Avatar! Please come right his way," he ushered the group of four further into the shop and to the empty table. "I'm sorry, Avatar, but this is the only table we have."

"That's fine," Aang assured him. "I'm here for the award winning tea!" They walked through the tea shop and the entire room went silent. All eyes were on them as they were led to their table.

"Of course! I'll send my prized server here in just a moment," the owner bowed once more. "Mushi!" he called out. He pointed excitedly at Aang. "It's the Avatar!"

Aang took a seat next to Toph at the table while Sokka and Katara took the seats across from them against the wall. "I don't want to be here." Sokka grumbled.

"Just wait until you try their cakes, Snoozles, and then you can decide if you like it or not." Toph told him.

Sokka merely snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Katara sighed heavily as a shadow came over the table. "Well, it is an honor for the Avatar himself to request my tea," Iroh chuckled as stood beside them. "What can I get for you all today?"

Aang looked around, glancing at the other plates and teas on other tables. "Umm…it all looks so good…" he whimpered, practically drooling.

"Take your time." Iroh told them. He looked around the table and settled his gaze on the waterbender. Her eyes were locked on to the wooden table and she wore a concentrated look on her face. He raised an eyebrow and looked over her brother. He was glaring at the back of Zuko's head.

"We'll have one pot of your favorite tea," Toph began when she realized that Aang wasn't about to make up his mind any time soon. "And some fruit tarts and two small multi-layered cakes for Katara and me."

"That sounds delicious," Iroh said as he jotted down their order. "I will have my nephew bring it over as soon as it is ready."

Behind the counter, Zuko visibly cringed. "Is that a good idea?" he heard  _ her _ voice asked unsurely.

"I'm sure it's fine, Katara." Aang told her.

From where he stood, Zuko cleaned up the pot he had dropped when he first heard someone identify the Avatar. "Zuko," Iroh asked in a low voice as he arrived beside the young man. "Are you all right?"

"What are they doing here, Uncle?" Zuko asked in frustrated voice.

"They wanted to try some of my tea," Iroh beamed. "Isn't that magnificent? The Avatar wants to try some of  _ my _ tea!"

Zuko growled. "That's not what I meant!"

"Nephew," Iroh began carefully. "What do you plan to do?"

Zuko gripped the wooden tray tightly. "Nothing," he said in a low voice. He reached forward and began placing small plates of pastries on to the tray. "Forget it."

Iroh nodded his head and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. He gave him a comforting squeeze and then prepared some tea for the group. As soon as it was ready, the tea pot and four tea cups were placed on the tray. Zuko took a deep breath lifted it up. He turned around and headed for the table.

The Avatar was talking to the earthbender about his training, the Water Tribe boy was glaring at him, and Katara had her head turned away. "Hi, Zu…I mean…Li." Aang beamed and gave him a wink. Zuko mentally shook his head.

He didn't care if the boy was the Avatar; he still thought the boy wasn't the brightest candle in the room. "Here is your tea," Zuko said as he put the tray on the table. "Jasmine – my Uncle's special blend. Four fruit tarts and two cakes."

Sokka looked suspiciously at the tea as it was poured into his cup. "What makes it special?"

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're implying." Zuko snapped, feeling insulted that Sokka had said such a thing.

Sokka opened his mouth to retort, but Katara held her hand out and grabbed his forearm. "It's fine, Sokka." Katara said in a low voice. Her eyes were still turned away from Zuko's and the banished prince frowned. Why wasn't she looking at him? Suddenly, he paled. What if she remembered what happened the night before?

"Don't drink it!" Sokka gasped.

"I said the tea is fine," Katara hissed, sending her brother an annoyed glare. "Stop being such a baby. If you didn't want to come, you should've stayed home."

"And let you come here alone with this guy?" Sokka said, jerking his hand over to Zuko, who was still standing there in his apron. "I don't think so."

"Sokka, he's right there…" Aang whispered across the table, trying to be discreet. Zuko rolled his eyes. He could see Aang blatantly pointing at him.

"Yeah, well…" Sokka grumbled. He reached out and snatched one of the tarts. He leaned back against the wall and took a bite out of it. "I still don't-" His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Oh my gods! I ate it!" he nearly shrieked. He dropped the tart on his lap and began gagging on the food.

Katara groaned and face palmed herself. "Okay, that's it," Katara frowned. She stood up and grabbed her bother by the arm. "Either you behave or I am dragging you back to the house!"

"But Katara-"

"I'm serious, Sokka," Katara frowned. "You're embarrassing us!"

Sokka scoffed, crumbs still around his mouth as he stood up and faced his younger sister. "I am not!"

"You are to!"

"I am not!"

"You are…wait…Sokka!" Katara growled. "We're going home!" she announced.

"Take Appa," Aang said. "We'll walk up."

"You're staying?" Sokka gasped. Aang nodded and took another bite of his tart. He shrugged.

"Well, we're not done here and I kind of wanted to talk to I…Mushi," Aang said. "Toph and I will stay behind. You guys go ahead."

"Yeah, Snoozles," Toph added as she drank some tea. "It's your turn to cook anyway." Sokka grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Fine," he mumbled. He turned to Zuko sharply. "If they don't come back…" he began threateningly.

"What?" Zuko retorted as he narrowed his eyes and hardened his gaze. His eyes locked with Sokka's. "You think you can stop me?" That was fine with him. He'd been itching for a fight to work out his excess energy lately and for now, the Water Tribe boy would do.

"Sokka, stop it," A hand was wedged between the two of them. One brown hand grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him away from her brother as Katara squeezed between them. She held her hand over her brother's chest, keeping him from Zuko. She faced the older Water Tribe member and frowned. "Don't start any trouble."

Sokka frowned. He took a deep breath and stepped back. Katara let out a relieved breath and turned around. Her hand slid down from his arm and over his hand. It remained there as she bowed her head. "Sorry for the trouble."

Zuko's hand unconsciously squeezed hers, as if to physically reassure her. "Just get him out of here before I roast him." He threatened in a low voice as he turned his head away. Katara nodded and pulled her hand from his.

Sokka's eyes narrowed. Did he just see the Fire Lord's spawn hold his innocent baby sister's hand? "Let's go, Sokka." Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. As she stopped before Iroh and the owner to thank them for their hospitality and apologize for Sokka's rudeness, the young man she was dragging behind turned back to Zuko and glared.

He didn't like the look those golden eyes were giving his sister. He had a similar look with Yue. And Suki. Sokka frowned. "Appa's waiting, Katara," he said as he pulled his sister forward and led her towards the door. He put an arm protectively around her he lead her out the door. Katara looked over her shoulder and stole one last look at her friends…and Zuko.

* * *

 

Sokka directed Appa back to the house as Katara sat behind him, leaning against the saddle. Something was…different about Zuko. His usual edge whenever she was around was still there, but different. She just couldn't figure out how. Her hand rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

When they had arrived, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She spent hours going over all the instances they had met, both before and in Ba Sing Se. All those times he touched her…all those reassurances from Aang that Zuko was, deep down, a good guy who was just on the wrong side. She dreamt of him the night before, as well.

It wasn't her old dreams where Zuko came out of nowhere and started attacking them like his life depended on it. It was him dressed as a peasant and sitting there. Just resting. No war. No fighting. Just peace and quiet. And she was right next to him, sharing his warmth and feeling happy. It was a strange dream, but she liked it.

Somewhere between the time they ran each other two weeks ago to now, Katara realized that developed a slight, tiny, little affectionate…crush on not-so-Prince Charming. She groaned and fell back against the saddle. Toph was right…

"Hey, Katara," Sokka said as the began to descend. "Sorry about the way I acted there."

"Forget about it, Sokka," Katara sighed tiredly. "It's over and done with."

Her brother nodded, but didn't look back at her. "Hey…if anything happened to you…between you and Zuko-"

"Nothing is happening between me and Zuko!" Katara snapped almost immediately. Sokka closed his eyes and silently prayed for it to be true.

"I know, I know…" Sokka began. "But if there was, you'd tell me right?" He asked. Katara didn't answer and he looked over his shoulder. She was staring blankly behind. "Right, Katara?"

She closed her eyes. "Sure, Sokka…"

He didn't ask any more questions and silently maneuvered Appa down in front of their house. Katara slid off the massive bison and headed straight for the house as Sokka lead Appa into the yard to get something to eat. In a daze, she walked to her room and fell back on to her sleeping mat.

Every time she was around Zuko recently, she would get butterflies in her stomach. At first, she brushed it off as nervousness and anxiety. She was wary of him and what he might try to do to get to Aang. But he hadn't tried anything.

Groaning, Katara rolled over on her stomach. She struggled to push the feelings she found ridiculous away. She and Zuko had a snowball's chance in the Fire Nation. Literally. They were as unlikely a couple as…as…her and  _ Aang _ . She shuddered at the thought of her seeing the twelve year old Avatar as something as more than a friend.

It didn't matter anyway. They would be leaving soon and she didn't know how long Zuko and his Uncle were going to be in Ba Sing Se. A few days…that was what they were told. In a few days, they would pack up; good-bye to their little house in the Upper Tier, good-bye to the Fancy Lady Day Spa, the zoo, and the poetry house Sokka was given honorary membership to.

They would move on to bigger things and face the destiny that took Aang a hundred years to reach. Katara knew she didn't have time for someone else right now. Unless Zuko and his uncle joined them or something. Katara let out a scoff. Like that would ever happen.

"Katara, I'm going to start dinner," Sokka said from outside her room. "Do you want anything in particular?"

"Nothing you can cook up…" she whispered to herself. Katara sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Anything is fine!" she shouted. She heard Sokka grunt a reply and then she lay back down.

She had one more dance lesson with her masked instructor tonight. One more lesson and then tomorrow night she would show her friends and her non-believer brother that she could dance. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. The wide smile on Katara's face slowly left.

It would be her last lesson. Her heart sank. She'd never see her dance instructor again after that night. She bit her lip and chewed on it thoughtfully.  _ It wasn't going to be a permanent thing anyway _ , she thought to herself.  _ I just needed lessons. He was willing to give them… _

She closed her eyes. Great…she was infatuated with her dance instructor who never even spoke a word to her. "Wonderful choice in men, Katara," she grumbled quietly as she turned over on her side. "One is a Fire Nation banished prince with a personality disorder and the other is a mysterious masked stranger with who doesn't talk…" She snorted and wrinkled her nose. "At least they're still better than Jet." She concluded.

* * *

 

"How much are they?" Zuko had his bag slung over his shoulder and dug into his pocket for money.

The man who owned the stall smiled knowingly. "Are they for your girlfriend?"

Zuko nearly stumbled with his money pouch. "What?" he snorted. "What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"A young man like you with no girlfriend?" the owner mused. "That's too bad." Zuko grumbled and self consciously adjusted the bag over his shoulder.

"How much." He stated.

"12 silver."

"12 silver!?" Zuko gasped. "I can by an entire basket of fruit and vegetables to last me a week with that kind of money!" he exclaimed, completely shocked. He'd never bought the items he was buying before and never dreamed they would be so expensive.

"Well, they are very rare," the owner assured him. "It takes quite an effort to grow them outside of their natural environment."

"12 silver…" Zuko mumbled. He looked into his money pouch. So much for paying for Jin's share of the festival outing the next night as his Uncle told him to do. Iroh would understand…Zuko had a good reason…if he ever told the old man.

"Women have married men for a single one," the owner told him. "You are buying a dozen."

Zuko chewed on his bottom lip. "Those old men at the shop were right…" he murmured.

"I'll tell you what," the owner told him. "It is getting late and I have to close up soon. You look like a decent young man. I'll give them to you for 10 silver. They're worth it! Trust me. Your girlfriend won't be able to stay mad at you."

"She is _ not _ mad at me!" Zuko insisted loudly. He saw the man's face light up at the revelation and Zuko swore under his breath. He dug out 10 silver coins. "Just give them me."

"You can't give it to her like these," the old man said. "I'll wrap them up for you. No charge." He said as he took the money from Zuko.

"Thanks…" Zuko put his money pouch into his pocket and looked around. He was in the middle of the Financial District, on his way to his nightly meeting with Katara. He couldn't get over the way she had avoided his eye contact that day. It was as if she couldn't stand to look at him. Was it because of what happened several days earlier? Perhaps the night before?

The thought gnawed at him until he couldn't take it any more and found himself standing in front of the man's stall. "Here you, young man," the owner said as he handed Zuko the neatly wrapped present. "Good luck." The owner winked and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Thanks again." Zuko mumbled.

Clutching the items against him, he sped up his walk and headed for the final gate to the Upper Tier. Tonight would be his last lesson with her. He wanted to make it memorable. He wanted to lose himself in the moment as he did all those other nights one last time.

"Identification," the guard at the gate said. Zuko whipped out his papers. "Thank you. Have a good night, young master Katara."

Zuko nodded his head curtly. That still bugged him. He carefully walked up a familiar path to the park. As he walked, he passed by a few couples. On weekend nights, he noticed that more people were out. Especially the young and wealthy. They were dressed to impress and often with their chaperones.

He smirked to himself. That was one thing he never missed about the Fire Nation. Zuko ignored the curious looks his way and the impressed murmurs of the young women as they told their male escorts 'why can't you get me one of those?' The young men would either promise to get them one the next time or glare at Zuko's retreating figure.

When he entered the park, headed for his usual spot to change. It was behind a thick rock shielded from view by thick foliage. He typically left his bag there before he left for the tree. Zuko quickly changed into his black clothes and fitted his mask on tightly before picking up his little gift and emerging from the hidden area.

He sneaked across the carefully manicured park and towards the tree. He had lifted the low hanging branches out of his way and froze. Behind his mask, his eyes widened as they laid eyes on Katara. She stood at the water's edge, the moonlight pouring in through the open space she had created by pulling apart the curtain of leaves with water. As she froze them in place, Zuko darted behind the tree and took a deep breath.

_ Calm down…calm down… _ he told himself as his heart raced.  _ What is she doing here so early? So much for my plan! Now what? _

Katara lowered her hands and placed them on her hips. She surveyed her work and smirked to herself with satisfaction. The moonlight was perfect and lit up the hidden area beneath the tree. It was worth coming early. Now she could really dance.

She didn't hear the footsteps behind her as she stepped back, on to drier soil. As she stood there, admiring her work, something soft and smooth brushed against her cheek. Instantly, she jerked her head away and turned her head to the right to see what had touched her.

It was a single black and white flower. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Panda lily…?" Someone was holding it out to her and Katara turned around.

Zuko lost track of everything else other than the girl standing in front of him. She turned around, her hair and face illuminated by the glow of a gentle moon. He never thought of her as beautiful. Not striking or gorgeous; someone men would lust over and women would be jealous of. She was attractive in a different way.

Her eyes lit up, her lips parted in a gasp, and her brown cheeks turned rosy with a blush. She couldn't see him, but he was smiling, pleased, underneath the blue mask. Zuko held the bouquet of the black and white flowers in front of him as he bent down in a low, sweeping bow. One hand was still raised, offering her the first flower that had touched her.

Carefully, Katara lifted her hand and grasped the slender green stem. He felt her grab on to it and released it into her custody before standing up. Her face was still shocked. "Are those…for me?"

He nodded and offered her the bouquet. Katara felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't know why he had brought her flowers, but she didn't care. Lost in the moment, she stretched her arms out and gathered the carefully wrapped flowers in her arms and brought them to her nose. She inhaled the fragrant scent and closed her eyes.

This was definitely a dream.

Zuko stepped closer and pulled the single panda lily from her hand. She didn't seem to notice as she smelled the flowers once more. Carefully, Zuko brought the flower up and reached over her shoulders. Katara's eyes widened as she realized just how close he had gotten. Her arms were on either side of her and she felt something being threaded through her bun. She raised a hand and felt the soft petals of the panda lily woven in her hair.

He stepped back, looking over her and smiled once more. She was completely taken in and Zuko smirked. There was nothing to this romance stuff. It wasn't nearly as hard as he had heard some of his crew members talk about it. An intent smile graced her lips and she smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

Then his mind went vacant of all thought. All he saw was the waterbender.

Katara stood in front of him. He didn't seem to be responding as she tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. He seemed lost in his own little world. Was it because of her? Blushing, Katara turned her head away shyly. "Um…I'll put this down," she said as she lifted up the bouquet. "Then we can dance."

_ Dance! _ Zuko mentally kicked himself as she walked around him and placed the flowers by the base of the tree. Of course! That was the reason they were both there in the first place. He felt like an idiot.  _ Yes, Zuko…that was very romantic. Staring at her like a dead fish. Oh…you're just so suave, aren't you? _

Katara placed the flowers down carefully and turned around. He was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck as sheepishly. She giggled to herself and stepped forward. "Ready?"

He nodded and bowed before her once more. He extended his hand and Katara placed hers gently on top of his. With memorized and well practiced movements, she moved into his arms, her body against his, and began a dance to unheard music.

Like she was taught, she kept her back straight and her eyes lifted up to meet his. Large blue orbs looked into the dark depths of the eyes holes of his mask. His movements were still so much more refined than hers, but she kept up well. Zuko smiled softly. He taught her well.

He peered at her behind his mask. The moonlight glistened off her eyes as they swept slowly around the tree. One step forward…two steps back… She pulled away and then was pulled back into his arms. They stopped moving.

She could feel him against her; every heartbeat, every breath slipping out from behind the mask. The warmth of his body. The firm hold of his arm around her waist. The knowledge that behind the mask, even though she had never seen him without it, he was staring right back at her.

He watched as her lips parted. They were pink and looked soft. Her tongue flickered out over them briefly. Her face was tilting upwards. Or was his tilting down? He wasn't sure anymore. Zuko closed his eyes, his heart racing against his chest.

A dull, hollow thud was heard as Zuko's head was suddenly pushed back.

"Ow!"

Oh…right. The mask.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

She groaned as she stumbled back. Her hand rose as she rubbed her forehead and grimaced. What was that mask made of out? Granite? Zuko felt her hand leave his and hold him back as she tried to soothe the spot that collided with his mask. As she rubbed her head, Zuko felt like slapping himself stupid.

The mask. How could he forget he was wearing a mask and go in to kiss her? Behind the said mask, he flushed, embarrassed that he completely forgot and subsequently made them look like fools. Still, a small smile tugged on his lips. It was kind of funny. If it wasn’t happening to them.

For Katara, the felt like throwing herself in the lake. Did she actually tried to kiss a mask? She didn't even bother trying to take it off. Instead, she was drawn in by its endless dark pits for eyes and, lost in the moment, found herself leaning upwards for a kiss. A kiss on his cold, inanimate lips.

Among the sound of wind blowing through the trees, the water lapping at the shore, and the crickets chirping in the distance, Katara heard something else. She stopped rubbing her head and looked up. 

Her eyes narrowed as she laid her eyes on the masked dance instructor who had turned his head away.

"Are you  _ laughing _ ?"

Zuko heard her voice and jerked into a straight position. His arms flew down to his sides as he clamped his lips together to keep from letting his small fit of laughter escape. Under her suspicious glare, he shook his head from side to side, as if trying to convince her that no, he wasn't laughing.

Katara raised an eyebrow and pulled her hand away from him. She crossed her arms and shot him an unamused glare. 

"You're laughing." 

Zuko sighed slightly and relaxed his posture. Reluctantly, he nodded. A small smile caressed Katara's lips and she turned her head away. 

"I guess it was funny…Sorry," she said. She took a step back and Zuko frowned. Where did she think she was going? "I got caught up. I didn't mean to. It was stupid. Just forget it ever happened, okay?"

He frowned more so. It was stupid? To kiss  _ him _ ?  _ Forget _ that it happened? So she didn't want to kiss him. The Zuko part of him was a bit happy. Perhaps she really was lost in the moment and wasn't more infatuated with his masked persona rather than him. 

However, the Blue Spirit part of him was insulted. Why  _ didn't  _ she want to kiss him? Was there something wrong with him? There was  _ nothing _ wrong with him.

Katara raised her hand and rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully. Her eyes moved back to him. "Let's just start over," she said. She ran a hand through the top of her hair and self consciously adjusted her clothes. "I can still use a little more practice."

Not knowing what else to do, Zuko found himself nodding. He rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to loosen up. Katara stood in front of him and raised her hands back to their first position. His hands met hers and firmly held them in his. It took all of Katara's strength to lift her head up and meet his blank gaze.

Her body rested against his. He could feel the heat of her body through the fabric of their clothes. Her face was tinted with red and he couldn't help but wonder just how far her blush had spread. He swallowed down his thoughts and began telling himself that they had to practice. After all, that was what they came for.

They began the dance once more, this time taking it slower. He led her around the tree in utter silence. Once…twice…five times. Time seemed to slow for just that night. Just for them. As they rounded the tree once more, she began to relax and allow the movements of her body to be become less rigid and more fluid.

His eyes squinted behind the mask. Katara's ocean blue orbs glistened in the moonlight as they looked at him, filled with complete faith. Gods, how he would love it if someone looked at him like that when he wasn't wearing the Blue Spirit mask; when he was just Zuko. Looking into her eyes, he decided that they were what calmed the Avatar inside the boy. He needed that.

Katara never even realized they had come to a near standstill once more. They were no longer moving according to the formal steps he had spent so much time teaching her. Instead, they were leaning into each other, swaying their bodies together as they turned in a small circle.

It was just them. The world beyond the tree no longer existed. Katara's eyes looked up desperately into the black pits. "Why are you wearing a mask?" she whispered softly. "What are you hiding?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud. It was a thought that accidentally came out.

The spell was broken and the body rocking against hers stiffened. Zuko felt as if the wind was suddenly knocked out of him. Did she want him to take off the mask? His heart began to pound once more. Did she want to know who he really was? His stomach twisted into knots. There was no way he could do that; no way she could accept the truth.

His hands released hers and he stepped back, putting a good distance between them. He turned his head away, unwilling to look at the hurt look on Katara's face as he moved away from her.

Katara watched as he held his hand out to stop her from coming forward. She mentally face palmed herself. There was a reason he was wearing the mask the whole time. There was no reason why he had to take it off then. She turned her head away, ashamed. How could she ask something of him? She had no right to.

"I'm sorry," she said as she bit her lower lip. Her hands clenched on either side of her.  _ Stupid! Stupid! You ruined the moment! _ "I shouldn't have asked you that. It was rude."

_ Yeah…rude… _ Zuko thought to himself. He didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I should've known you didn't want to take off the mask." Katara rambled on. She raised her hand and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm just curious. I'm sorry. Really." 

Zuko glanced back at her. She was looking down at the ground, her hands wringing each other in front of her. His own hands clenched at his sides. Didn't she understand that he couldn't take off his mask? Not in front of  _ her _ ... He could only imagine her outrage. She would be furious.

It wouldn't be the anger that he found so attractive. He found it alluring when she was angry; her face flushed, hair out of place, and panting for air. She would be angry for reasons he didn't want her to be angry because of. She'd automatically assume he was using her. The worst part was that was his original intent. It changed in the time he spent with her, but the fact was he had planned on using her; if only to find the Avatar.

The only reason he came now was to be with her without all that baggage between them. And he knew she would never accept that. She would've been deceived and women did not take well to deception.

"It's just that this is probably the last night I'll see you," she was still talking. "I kind of wanted to know who you were."

Zuko shook his head.  _ No, you don't. _

"Are you…are you running from the law?" Katara offered. Zuko shook his head and paused. Technically, yes, but not exactly in the way she was thinking of it. He decided to give her a clue to try to tell her why he was uncomfortable without the mask; he was scarred. Yes, that would work.

Zuko waved his hand over his face and moved his hands in odd motions in front of him. Katara narrowed her eyes, struggling to understand what he was trying to say. She shook her head slowly. 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." She admitted.

Zuko rolled his eyes. This was the girl who couldn't get the color blue.  He held his hand up, asking for some time. He began to dig into his pockets. He had bought an extra set of spark rocks after his Uncle had worn out the old ones. He forgot to give them to him and were still somewhere in his pocket.

He pulled out the two stones and held them in front of her. "Okay…" she nodded. Zuko snapped the rocks together and made sparks. Her eyes widened as she gasped. Her hands rose to her mouth as she looked at him with pitying eyes. "You lost your face in a fireworks accident!?"

_ Oh, for the love of… _ Zuko stared at her for a moment longer. Was she serious? He shook his head and looked around. A stray twig was lay at the base of the tree. He picked it up and held the spark rocks near its tip. With a little firebending help, the twig's tip caught on fire. He pocketed the spark rocks and moved the branch in front of him and pointed to the flaming end.

He watched as the fire was reflected in her eyes; the realization sinking in. "You have a burn mark," she whispered. Zuko nodded and blew out the flame before someone else noticed it. He tossed the twig on the ground and Katara smiled gently. "That's okay. Plenty of people have been scarred."

He shook his head again and waved his hand all over his face.  _ You don't want to see this… _

Sighing tiredly, Katara put her hands on her hips and gave him an unimpressed look. "You know, I know someone who has a burn mark over his eye," she said. Zuko's head perked up. He wasn't so naive as to not realize she was talking about  _ him _ . "He's dealing with it fine. No shortage of confidence for that guy."

Zuko narrowed his eyes behind the mask.  _ Are you saying I'm arrogant? _

"I'm sure yours isn't as bad as you think. His takes up a good portion of his face," Katara rambled on. Zuko's mouth dropped. First he was arrogant, now he was ugly? "And as much as I hate to admit it, he's not bad looking."

Suddenly, it became interesting. Zuko moved his head back, allowing her words to register. So, she didn't find him ugly. That was good. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head, urging her to continue.

"It actually brings out his personality more," she began. "He'd just be a jerk if he didn't have it. One pretty boy jerk. But the scar kind of makes him more mysterious," Mysterious…he liked the sound of that. "My brother and I think he's really angsty. I've never seen him smile. He's always scowling or glaring or threatening us. Even when he's working, he looks like he's brooding and angst ridden."

The corner of Zuko's lip twitched. Angsty? She thought he was full of angst? He gritted his teeth. Okay, perhaps he was full of angst, but he had good reasons!

"Aang really believes that he's a good guy. I wonder if he's talked to them about teaching…" she trailed off as her eyes widened. Zuko tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Never mind." she said quickly. She stood up straight and tugged her shirt down in a self conscious manner.

_ Yes, _ he answered her silently.  _ He has talked to my Uncle about someone to teach him firebending. Uncle said no…and looked at me. _ Zuko watched her look around the familiar area, trying to change the subject with random gibberish about leaves. He smiled slightly. Even though she trusted him, she still didn't know who he was and didn't reveal the secret of his and his Uncle's identities.

Even if in reality it didn't matter. Inside, he couldn't help but feel flattered. Whether she wanted to or not, she was looking out for them. "Well," she said as she gave him a bright smile. "Shall we continue my dance lesson?"

He nodded and extended his hand. Katara placed hers in his and stepped forward. They began a dance style she had begun learning earlier that week. Something that had both their bodies pressed tightly against each other, making them move as one. Katara couldn't stop blushing.

She could feel every movement of his body against hers. The way his muscles stretched, the way his legs brushed against hers. The fact that the lower part of her belly was constantly pressed over his. There was one particular movement that had caused her to yelp in surprise the first time they did it. That had been embarrassing. It was just dancing after all. Right?

Zuko loved this dance. It had taken him ages to learn and perfect. His partner was doing baby steps in comparison to what he could do, but the one move she seemed to have gotten down perfectly was the one that made his midsection tighten. Each time she did it, a small hiss came out of his lips.

Now that he knew she found him 'not bad looking' and obviously wanted a kiss from him, the tightening down below was growing worse. He silently hoped she didn't notice.

Katara was lost in her dream world once more. The dance really made her feel like a woman and not a fourteen year old girl barely reaching fifteen. He treated her like a woman; handled her like one. Not as little girl, but as an adult; she rather enjoyed that.

His hand ran up the side of her body and Zuko cursed his teenage hands. She had nice hips. Nice legs. With time, she would only fill out more. Gods, why did they tempt him so? He swung her out and watched as brown hair fly around her body. As she stopped, he jerked his arm and brought her spinning back into his arms.

Their faces met. Her eyes reflected the blue mask in their orbs and Zuko wished that nothing was between them. Katara wished she could rip the mask off his face. He felt her hot breath against his skin. "Sorry…" she whispered, the tip of her nose grazing the mask's surface. "I got too close."

She turned her head away and pulled back. She was blushing furiously. She couldn't believe she had nearly done it  _ again _ ! She was not some love sick, hormonally charged teenager! She was a Master Waterbender! And she felt like slamming her head against a wall.

"You know…" she said, her voice breathy and trembling. "I think…I've danced enough for tonight."

His eyes widened and his heart clenched.  _ No… _

Her hand wiggled between their bodies and she placed her palm on his broad, firm chest. "I should get back." Her eyes were lowered as she tried to push him away.

Silently, Zuko took a step back, his hands trailing down her arms and holding on to her hands in one last futile attempt to hold on to her. Katara pulled back and he felt the warmth of her hands leave his. "Thank you," she said in a shaking voice. She had to leave before she really did rip off his mask. "For the dance lessons." she lifted her head and offered him a smile.

His eyes narrowed. He could see the disappointment and sadness in them. Zuko nodded. His body wouldn't move.

"I think I really improved," Katara said as cheerfully as she could. She turned her head and looked down at the flowers by the tree. "Oh…and thanks for the flowers," she said as she walked over and gathered them in her arms. "They're gorgeous…thank you."

Zuko nodded once more, watching as she shifted the black and white lilies in her arms. Katara bowed her head. "I'll never forget this."

Zuko closed his eyes.  _ Me neither... _

She turned around and his hand flew out. Her eyes widened as she whirled around and faced him. A questioning look graced her face as her eyebrows furrowed.

_ What am I doing? _ Zuko asked himself. His right hand held her left wrist firmly. He felt as if his body were moving on his own. His other hand rose to her face. Behind thin black gloves, his fingers traced her lips softly. As they ran over the soft pink swells, her lips parted and a hot breath ran over his finger.

He swallowed nervously. Katara watched as his dark eyes stayed focused on her. Her heart raced beneath her breast as his hand rose once more. She found her eyes closing as his hand went over them. Zuko released her wrist and raised that hand behind his head. With a few firm tugs, the mask was loosened.

He pulled it up, raising it over his head. Her eyes were closed. He knew they were. His body came forward; closing the gap between them he lowered his head. Just one wouldn't hurt. Just one kiss good-bye. That was it. Then they would go their separate ways. His eyes began to close.

For one long, agonizing moment, Katara felt him hesitate above her. She could sense his lips hovering just above hers and feel his breath across her face. Her tongue flickered over her lips once more to moisten them. She felt his heart beat against her and she leaned upwards.

He felt them press against his. Smooth, soft, and warm. They were just like he imagined them. And he wasn't about to let them go. Zuko leaned forward, parting his own lips to gather hers and urge her to do the same. A low moan escaped her lips as firm ones sealed over hers aggressively. The panda lilies in her arms were forgotten as they dropped to the ground.

Her hands rose, finding their way around him and digging into the cloth of his shirt as she pulled him closer to him. A hot breath passed between them as they parted to take a breath. All thoughts of leaving left Katara as she felt his hand slipping from her eyes.

Zuko licked his lips. She tasted…good. A smirk tugged at their corners as he opened his eyes and glanced down at her. Her face was flushed and she was gasping for air.  _ He _ did that to her. His hand rose and pulled the mask back into place just before his other hand fell from his eyes.

Through the mask's eye holes he watched as Katara stumbled back. Big blue eyes fluttered open, a hazy look on them as she opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. A shaking hand rose and gently landed on her lips. She looked at him silently. Disappointment and want were written all over her face.

_ Gods…she wants more… _ Zuko realized as he watched her turn her head away, embarrassed. She was just too embarrassed to ask. Zuko mulled over the situation. He wanted it. She wanted it. There was only one major problem and that was his identity. If only he had something to keep her eyes covered…

Golden eyes landed on the sash around her waist. Bingo.

He was walking forward and Katara tensed up. What was he doing to do? She took a wary step back, but he continued forward. "Hey…" Katara began, a frown on her face. She brought her arms closer to her as she stepped back once more. "What are you doing?"

Her back met a solid object and she let out a yelp. Katara turned her head and stared in horror at the tree she had back herself up against. Zuko stopped an arms length from her.  _ Well…this is familiar… _

Wicked little fantasies played out through his head and as smirked behind the mysterious blue mask. Katara paled as her hands flew to the side of her and landed against the tree behind her. She began to look for a way to get around the tree when a hard body pressed against hers. A sharp breath escaped her as she tensed against the tree.

Zuko watched the panic in his eyes. It wasn't a scared panic. Deep down, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. It was a nervous sort of panic. The kind that didn't know how to react. His hands lowered and rested gently on her hips. When he was Prince Zuko and she was tied to a tree, he had to keep his distance. After all, soldiers were watching and he liked his privacy.

But this time… He smirked as his hands untied the sash that held her shirt closed. Katara's face looked down. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she realized what he was doing. "Wait…what are you-"

A finger gently sliding over her lips silenced her. His other hand held her sash and gently massaged the side of her hip, coaxing a moan from her. Zuko bit his lower lip. He liked that sound. Carefully, he lifted up the sash and held it over her eyes. He paused before it actually touched her face.

If she really didn't want to do it, if she protested in any way, he would step back and let her go. Katara opened her eyes when she felt him stop. She saw the sash held over her eyes and relaxed. So that was what he was doing. She looked past the piece of cloth. He seemed to be waiting for her to give her approval.

Katara smiled and nodded. She craned her head forward, placing her closed eyes against the makeshift blindfold and giving him enough room to tie it behind her. She thought she heard him let out a relieved sigh and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Zuko reached back and gently tied the sash behind her head. When it was secured firmly, he released her. His hands went down and gathered hers. Carefully, he raised them to either side of the mask and placed them on it.

Beneath her finger tips, Katara felt the mask. His hands held hers in place as they lifted the object over his head. The cool night air caressed Zuko's face and he looked down at the blindfolded girl in front of him. He released her hands, reached forward and cupped her face.

Warm lips went over hers as they parted. She leaned into him, her arms raising and wrapping around his neck as he rested against her. Zuko closed his eyes and pinned her lower lip between his. Katara smiled. She was right. She would  _ never _ forget this.

* * *

 

"Question," Sokka said as they walked through the streets of the Lower Tier. "Why did we have to come all the way down here for the festival? Isn't there one up there?"

"Let me give you a word of advice, Snoozles," Toph said casually as they strolled down the street. The sun was setting in the distance and, upon Aang's request; they had decided to get a quick evening snack before taking on the festival itself. As a result, they were going back to the Tea Shop. "A festival in the Upper Tier is boring. If you want it fun and lively, you have to go with the common people. They know how to have fun."

"She does make a good point, Sokka." Aang told him. Sokka sighed.

"Fine…but I can't stay long down here," he reminded them. "I'm due at the poetry house to give my goodbye series to my fans."

"Your fans?" Katara scoffed. "Does Suki know?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Sokka looked flustered and turned away.

"Hey, laugh now, but I'm sure she'll more than appreciate my lyrical skills the next time we meet." He assured her.

Katara rolled her eyes and continued walking. They were all dressed in different shades of green. Even Aang. Aang and Toph were already wearing their masks while Sokka and Katara held theirs in their hands. Katara was in a good mood all day. Aang was curious and Sokka wanted to ask why, but didn't want to ruin her mood. Katara had the distinct feeling Toph knew.

Still, she didn't bring it up. Instead, they went about the day preparing for the festival. They had to pick up their clothes and their masks from a shop in the Upper Tier before they came down. Katara and Toph had gone to the day spa once more while Sokka and Aang started packing.

A small frown reached her face and Katara looked down at the ground. Tonight was going to be their last free night in Ba Sing Se. Afterwards, they would begin packing and organizing the assorted troops that they were going escort outside the wall. They would go to meetings, speak with officials, and prepare for the upcoming eclipse.

Then they would leave the city. Katara let out a heavy sigh. It was all right, though. She had her fun. A grin reached her lips. And oh, how she had fun. She shuddered at the memory of the night before. Honestly, she had no idea what she had been thinking; making out feverishly with a man whose face she'd never seen and whose name she didn't even know.

She recalled moaning 'Blue Spirit' as he suckled on her neck made her giggle and it wasn't just because she had a sensitive neck. She'd heard more vocal sounds from him that night than all the prior nights put together. He still didn’t talked, but his mouth was busy most of the time anyway.

Subconsciously, she raised her hand and tugged the collar of her dress up. She couldn't let Sokka see the marks that dotted the base of her neck. He'd go ballistic and then go off on a man hunt after firmly chastising her and locking her in her room. Luckily, the collar of her dress was high enough to hide them.

At the end of the previous night, it was Sokka's worried voice that pulled her away from her partner. She was gone later than usual and Sokka went after her to make sure she was okay. Katara hurriedly pulled her shirt closed and felt her partner in crime help her stand up and brush her off. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek; the most chaste thing he did since they started kissing, and then vanished. She barely managed fix her hair and tie her sash back on before Sokka came bursting in.

She only half listened to his lecture as he dragged her back home. Part of her was glad he was leaving early that night to go to his poetry thing. Having an older brother hover over you got irritating quick.

"We're here!" Aang exclaimed. He happily skipped through the open door with Toph following him coolly.

"Hey," Sokka reached out and stopped his sister before she went in. She turned around and gave him a questioning look. "Stay away from Zuko. He's been giving you weird looks."

Katara looked at her brother as if he had lost his mind. "He has not," she snapped, despite the small, hopeful feeling. "Stop being so overprotective. He's not going to do anything."

Sokka snorted. "I'm still watching him."

"Well, I didn't know you found him so attractive. I'll stay out of your way." Katara gave him a little mock bow of her head and Sokka grumbled. The siblings walked into the tea shop and were seated with the other two.

"I see you four are going to the festival," Iroh said as he began to serve them. "Do you have your masks ready?"

"All set!" Aang said. "Are you going, too?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, even my nephew is going."

"Your nephew?" Katara snorted. "He’s actually going to a festival."

"Yes, a girl asked him out." Iroh bragged. A small tinge of jealousy bubbled inside Katara and she quickly shoved it down. How could she be jealous of some girl who took out Zuko? He probably couldn't even have a decent conversation. Not that the Blue Spirit could…not talking and all. But, gods, could that man do things…

"Well, that's surprising." Sokka said. The group ordered and leaned back against their chairs to wait for their food to arrive. As Aang and Toph discussed the kind of other snacks that would be present, Katara sipped on some tea and talked with Sokka about his poetry.

At the front door, a large group of festival goers came in and Iroh and the owner immediately went to seat them. "Li!" The owner called out into the back room as he headed for the arriving group. "Can you please bring table two their food? The Chen party is here and Mushi and I are both needed!"

"All right!" a voice said from behind the curtain. Zuko tied his apron securely on and ran a hand through his hair. He had been on a break. As his thick, short hair ran through his fingers, he couldn't help but smirk proudly. Katara had complimented his hair the night before as she ran her hand through it. She had tugged down the hood of his black clothing and suddenly he felt her fingers weaving through his hair.

He let out a sharp gasp as he jerked his head up slightly from the crook of her neck. Somehow, he ended up seated at the base of the tree with the waterbender straddled over his hips, her shirt wide open. Curse those infernal white bindings that held her back! Meanwhile, her hands had undone his shirt. They had fallen to the ground beside them along with his mask and swords.

Curious brown hands had physically memorized his upper body. She had complimented him on that, too, actually, in between her whimpering and moaning. It would've gone further if her wretched brother had not shown up. Zuko scowled. He couldn't help but feel annoyed. He was on the verge of living out his capture fantasies and the next thing he knew, he heard her brother calling for her. The idiot.

_ Whenever I see the fool, it'll be too soon… _ Zuko fumed. He walked out of the back room and moved the curtain out of the way. He lifted his head and his mouth dropped. Just ten paces from him was the very girl he had been making out with the night before. In a surge of panic, Zuko darted back into the back room and leaned back against a wall.

His heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he gripped the counter next to him. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the curtains that blocked her from his view. What was she doing there? He wasn't ready to face her yet! Not after last night! He wasn't  _ ready _ yet!

"Li," the owner's voice said from outside. "What is taking you so long?"

Zuko cringed. His mind tried to think about it rationally. First of all, she didn't know it was him. While she was nipping at the curve of his ear, he distinctly heard her call him Blue Spirit. He let out a heavy breath. So long as he didn't incriminate himself, he was fine. He inhaled and exhaled one more time and then emerged from the backroom, his usual stern look on his face.

"Take these to the Avatar's table," Iroh said as he passed Zuko and handed him a tray filled with snacks. Zuko nodded and marched over purposefully.

He stopped beside them and, in jerky movements, placed the plates of food on the table. "Here's your food." he announced coldly.

"Oh, hey, Li." He cringed. Why did  _ she _ have to talk to him? Didn't she know what feelings and thoughts came into his mind when he heard her voice? "I ordered a three layer cake. This is a fruit tart."

Then he made the mistake of looking down and meeting her gaze.  _ Ugh! How dare she look so normal while I’m so nervous!? _ His face was heating up as his eyes darted away. "Right. Sorry." He grumbled and turned on his heel, rushing back to the back counter as if it were his lifeline.

"Okay…" Katara trailed off. She shook her head and looked back at her friends. "Anyway, I chose this mask because I like penguins…see? Doesn't it kind of look like one?"

As he put a small three layer cake on to his tray, Zuko couldn't help but look over his shoulder and check out Katara's mask. So that was what she was going to be wearing to the festival. He frowned. Why did he want to know that? He would have his hands busy with Jin.

A plate was placed in front of her and Katara thanked Zuko without looking at him. Part of him was annoyed, but brushed it off. He, as Zuko, had nothing with her. His hands clenched over his tray at the disappointing thought. He looked over his shoulder as he cleaned the table behind them. She was laughing. She has happy, and laughing, and completely natural.

It would be different if she knew that it was he she had been kissing. Zuko gritted his teeth and continued to clean the table. Jin would arrive soon to pick him up and then he would no longer have to deal with the uncomfortable feeling that the girl he wanted was sitting five paces behind him discussing, of all things, dancing.

"Hey!" a voice piped behind him. Zuko shot up and whirled around. Jin beamed him a wide smile and gave him a little wave. "Ready to go?"

"Is it time already?" he asked, confused. Jin nodded. She was dressed in all black, as promised, and had a mask resting on top of her head; ready to be pulled down over her face.

"Don't tell me you forgot." she said, giving him a mock pout. He shook his head.

"Just let me put my apron in the back and get my mask," he said. Jin nodded and waited patiently behind the counter as Zuko went to the backroom. As soon as he emerged, he tucked the blue mask at his side so that no one could see. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Jin beamed and grabbed on his arm. She pulled her closer to him and pulled him forward. Zuko couldn't help but grimace. Katara was  _ right behind him. _ "I can't wait! I heard you can dance!"

Katara snapped her head up as the couple passed her. She settled her gaze on the girl clinging on to Zuko's arm and unconsciously gritted her teeth. "Katara," a voice called out to her side. She turned and saw Sokka giving her a questioning look. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Katara said. Her eyes darted to the side before she lifted her mask and put it on. "I'm ready."

As Aang paid, the other three walked out the door. They waved at Iroh as they passed. Katara adjusted the mask over her face and scanned the street in front of her. The entire street was lined with lanterns for the festival. Her eyes squinted. She couldn't see Zuko or his 'date' anywhere.

_ Are you jealous? _ A small part of her mind asked.  _ You got pretty down and dirty with some guy who you don't even know last night and now you're jealous because some girl is with Zuko? Oh, you're a sick little koala otter, aren't you, Katara? You can't have them both! _

Katara frowned and tore her head away from the street. It wasn't bad to like two men at the same time, right? Sokka still loved Yue and he was also in love with Suki. Besides, she would never see the Blue Spirit again. It was a fling. She hadn't gotten too attached. And Zuko: there was no chance that would ever work out. She already come to that conclusion…as disappointing as it was.

_ No _ , she decided.  _ I am not jealous. _

With that in mind, she followed her friends up the street. Yet every corner they turned, all she could think about was whether or not Zuko was there or if her masked dance instructor was there. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Okay, I have to get going soon," Sokka said as he looked up at the sky. "I'm expected and I can't keep my fans waiting."

"Right," Katara snorted. The four of them stood by the edge of an open courtyard lit up by glowing lanterns around a flowing fountain. A small band was playing in one corner as children ran around snacking on treats and adults danced in circles around the fountain. "You haven't even seen me dance yet."

"Oh, right…" Sokka grinned. "You learned how to dance, didn't you?"

"Are you saying I still can't?" Katara asked, a slight edge to her voice. Behind Sokka, Toph and Aang both took a step back.

"Admitting it is the first step," Sokka told her. The 'sibling fight' alarm went off.

"Hey, Toph! They're selling frozen sweets there!" Aang shouted, rather loudly. Toph nodded.

"Right behind you, Twinkle Toes!" The two twelve year olds scurried away from the siblings, both not wanting to be involved in another round of Katara versus Sokka.

"Well, you are in for a surprise!" Katara said. "Come on." she grabbed his hand and tugged him forward.

"Wait, I have to dance with you?" Sokka asked, wrinkling his nose and giving her a disgusted look. "Yuck! You're my sister!"

"Oh, stop being a baby," Katara grumbled. She turned around and gave him a challenging look. "Unless of course, you're scared."

"Scared? I'm not scared!" Sokka retorted proudly. "The only thing I could be scared of is having your big feet crush mine!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You really want to challenge the waterbender by a  _ fountain _ ?" Katara asked, putting her hands on her hips threateningly. Sokka swallowed nervously.

"Um…let's just get this over with."

"I thought so." Katara nodded.

From one of the streets leading into the courtyard, Jin dragged Zuko. Her eyes lit up as she looked around and saw the open air market nearby. "Li, look!"

He turned his head and cringed. There was a huge crowd in the market. "I'd rather not." He said quietly. Jin pouted and tugged on his arm.

"Please?" she pleaded, looking up at him with pouting lips.

"I don't like crowds." Zuko didn't glance down. She let out a heavy sigh and released his arm from her hold.

"Can I go?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Okay."

She sighed once more and shook her head at him. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she assured him as she stepped back and melted into the crowds. "Wait right there!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. Like he was going to go anywhere else. His arms crossed over his chest. He adjusted the small black mask Jin had given him. His blue mask was still tucked at his side. Silently, he leaned against a nearby wall and watched as the people rushed around before him.

He could hear the music clearly ringing over the sounds of people's voices. Adults danced in front of him and he watched with critical eyes. It was fairly obvious that none of them had any formal dance lessons. Not in that rotting cesspool they lived in. Still, he noticed one particular figure in green leading around a stumbling oaf rather well.

She still needed some work, but she was passing. The person she was dancing with was tripping and colliding with other dancers. He smirked. Now that was a man who could use dance lessons. Then, they turned and the smirk on Zuko's face was wiped off.

"Katara…" he whispered. He cringed as he watched her let her partner, who he realized was her brother, go.

"Ow!" Katara bent down and gripped her foot. "Sokka!"

"Sorry!" her older brother cringed. "Are you okay?"

"Just help me to a seat!" she winced. Sokka leaned over and put her arm around his shoulders as he helped her limp to the nearest bench. Across the courtyard, Zuko frowned. What did the so called warrior to do his prized student!?

"You got it?" Sokka asked. Katara sat down and shot him a glare.

"I'll live," she spat out, obviously annoyed. "You were one to talk! You can't even dance for the life of you!"

"Hey, I have more important things to do than dance." Sokka bristled.

"Like what? Poetry?" Sokka's eyes widened. Katara rolled her eyes. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Madam Chiu is going to kill me!" Sokka exclaimed as panic surged through his body. "Katara-"

"I know, I know," she sighed as she waved her hand dismissively. "I'll tell the others you're gone."

"Thanks!" Sokka said. He gave her a thankful smile and rushed off. "And sorry about your foot!"

"Yeah, you'll be sorry when you find yourself frozen to your sleeping mat…" Katara murmured under her breath. She sighed heavily and looked down at her foot. The pain would be gone soon, but she was still annoyed at her brother.  _ Mocking me when he's just as bad…Oh…if Gran-Gran were here… _

As she sat on the bench against a wall, by herself, Katara reached down to remove her shoe and make sure Sokka hadn't broken anything, when two black gloved hands appeared over the green fabric of her slippers. Her blue eyes went wide as her heart skipped a beat.

It was impossible. How did he know it was her?

Her entire body stiffened as she watched the gloved hands carefully slip the expensive green slippers off her foot and place it beside them. Beside her body, her hands clamped on to the wooden bench. Blue eyes fixed themselves on the tender ministrations of black gloves as careful fingers slid down the length of her injured foot, carefully checking for any problems.

Zuko tentatively raised his eyes as he felt her foot begin to tremble. He smirked slightly. As his hand worked her foot, gently massaging the pain away, he looked up. He could see her surprised eyes behind her penguin mask and watched as they relaxed and gave in to his actions.

He hadn't planned to put his mask over the smaller one Jin gave him. He hadn't planned to cut across dozens of dancing bodies. He hadn't planned on going down on one knee, in front of her, just to make sure she was okay. His body had moved on its own.

"Is it okay?" she asked. He lowered his head and looked back at her foot. She had cute toes. Someone liked to go to foot spas. He nodded. "Good. I thought my oaf brother crushed them." He smirked behind the mask. He was worried that Sokka did as well.

He picked up her shoe and slipped it back on before lowering her foot and standing up. He bowed before her and stretched out his hand. "Dance?" she asked, pointing to herself. He nodded. A wide smile graced her face and she nodded. "It would be my pleasure." she said as she bowed.

Zuko should've known the second she placed her hand on his that between them, the night would not end with a simple dance. However, at that moment, he just wanted to dance with her in public. Smiling widely with her cheeks flushed and glowing in the lantern light, Katara took her stance in front of the 'Blue Spirit'. Another leg of music started and before long, she was floating beside him.

How many songs had they danced to that night? Whatever it was, it seemed like it wasn't enough. Lost in the yellow haze of the courtyard and it's swirling, multi-colored dancers, Katara found herself crushed against the Blue Spirit and lost in his eyes.

Was it crazy to fall for a man whose face you had never seen? It was probably as crazy as her and Zuko.

The banished prince, for the first time that night, was enjoying himself. He never admitted it, but he did like to dance. It helped out with his sword fighting and firebending. Since he hadn't done much of those lately, dancing would have to do. However, he did find dancing much more pleasant.

As he turned Katara around, his eyes caught a glimpse of oncoming white and peach. Song. He quickly turned Katara smoothly in the other direction and saw green. Jin. Swearing silently, he knew they were bound to find him. He looked down at his current partner. She was lazily leaning against him now, her head resting on his shoulder as her fingers tangled and untangled themselves in his hair. She hadn't seen the other two girls.

Katara was smiling intently when she was suddenly jerked forward. She lifted her head as her partner moved away from her. He was pulling her forward, further from the crowd of dancers. She tilted her head to the side. He kept looking past her, as if looking at something.

Curiously she turned her head around. Before she could see Jin and Song, who saw each other and were talking, she was pulled around a corner. "Where are we going!?" Katara asked breathlessly as Zuko pulled her down the dark alleyway. "Blue Spirit?"

_ Zuko! My name is Zuko! Call me by my name! _ He wanted turn and yell, but continued running. His heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

"Wait!" Katara was panting behind him and finally tugged her arm back. Zuko instantly stopped and whirled around. He looked down at her as she stopped behind him. She leaned against a wall as she gasped for breath. "Let me catch my breath…"

His eyes softened. What had he been doing? He just dragged her into the middle of nowhere…some dark alley between some houses. He bit his lower lip. Her hair was taken out of place as she pulled her mask off. Her face was heated and flushed. Her swollen pink lips were parted for breath and the collar of her dress had come undone.

"What was that all about?" Katara gasped as she lifted her head and looked at him questioningly. Suddenly, she realized where they were. Alone. Her eyes widened a she stood up straight against the wall of the house.

In the distance, they could hear the sounds of the festival and see the glow of the lanterns. But in the back alley, it was just the two them. Alone. Her heart skipped a beat.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Zuko knew he wasn't supposed to be there with her. But he was. And he would make the most of it. Silently, he reached back and began to until the blue mask. Katara's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. Was he finally going to show her his face?

She leaned forward eagerly as she raised her hand to her chest. The blue mask was lifted and…her heart sank.

Zuko bit his lip to keep back a chuckle as he watched her eager face fall with disappointment. He was suddenly glad he wore the mask that Jin gave him. It was all black and large enough to cover everything from his nose up. Including his identifying scar.

"That is not funny." Katara frowned.

He shrugged and put the mask down before putting one hand beside Katara's head. His other hand lowered and gently tapped on her mask. She rolled her eyes. Apparently, he wanted her to take it off. "No."

Zuko jerked his head back. What the…this wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to take off her mask and then the kissing was to commence. He tilted his head to the side, a frown on his lips. Katara smirked. "You dragged me all the way here-"

His hand stroked the side of her face and she let out a sharp gasp. Zuko smirked. As his hand slipped under her collar, he could feel the intense pounding of her heart beat. He leaned in closer, pressing her body between his firm, hard body and the wall behind her. His other hand gently slid down the side of her body, tempting her.

If she didn't want to take off her mask, he would just have to make her want to. Katara's eyes widened as she watched his eyes close behind the black mask. He leaned down and kissed the lips of her mask.  _ No way… _ Was he really going to kiss her mask if she didn't take it off?

_ Take it off now! _ Her mind demanded.  _ Look at what you're missing! _ Behind the mask, Katara whimpered pitifully. Zuko smirked. One hand gently slipped beneath the mask and caressed her warm cheek. The other traced circles over her hips and thigh. He heard her groan as she gave in.

A second later, the mask dropped to the dirt lined ground below them as Katara leaned forward and sealed her lips over his. She could feel him smiling triumphantly against her and rolled her eyes as she wiggled her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, keeping her close to him as he bombarded her with long, excruciatingly delicious kiss after long, excruciatingly delicious kiss.

As his lips trailed down the side of her face, Katara rolled her head back and exposed the tender flesh of her neck. Shivers shot down her body as a she felt him move against her, setting off pleasure points he discovered the night before. As his lips rose over hers once more, she wrapped her hands through his hair and pulled.

A low groan escaped his lips, sending a hot breath over hers. Katara smirked and kissed him back. She was pinned against the wall, her body rubbing against his when she began to wonder if he would be willing to see her again the next few nights. After all, it would be at least another week before they left.

Yes…she would ask him.

"Li!" She felt his body tense against hers. "Li, where are you!?"

He tore his lips from hers and turned sharply to his right. Katara's hazy blue eyes opened and blinked, dazed. "What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

Zuko turned back to look at Katara and prayed that she didn't put two and two together. He found her looking up at him, confused as to why he had stopped. Her arms had loosened and draped around his neck.

"Li! I saw you come through here!" Zuko felt all the blood rush his from his body as he heard Jin's voice. "Where are you!? You're missing the festival!"

He grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her forward. "Li?" That was not the name he wanted to hear from her that night. It could've been Blue Spirit, Zuko, even  _ apron boy _ , but not Li. Not from  _ her _ .

Katara felt her heart stop in her chest. He had reacted to the name.  _ Why did he react to the name? _ Her free hand rose and pulled the open top of her shirt closed as she stepped back from him.

"Li!" It was that girl's voice. The one that had been clinging on to him at the tea shop.

Katara paled. Zuko turned his head away. "Oh my gods…" Katara rasped out, suddenly finding it hard to breath. She pulled her trembling hand from Zuko's grasp. "Tell me you're…this whole time…."

He closed his eyes as Katara's shaking hand took hold of the edge of his black mask. He felt the object being lifted from his face and then the sharp, horrified gasp from the waterbender.

"No…" Her voice sounded as if he had just stabbed her in the back after betraying her. It sounded so disappointed, sad, and heart wrenchingly painful. "Zuko?"

His hands clenched on either side of him and he turned around. The faint glow from the lantern lights around the corner illuminated his face. And the scar. Katara stumbled backwards, putting several spaces between the two of them as her face flushed with humiliation. "Katara-"

"This whole time," Katara spat out, unsure whether to be more furious or mortified. Her vision was getting blurry as tears began to rim her eyes. "This whole time!"

He looked at her pleadingly. "I didn't mean for it to get that far-" The sound of flesh against flesh sounded. She slapped him. Zuko's head turned sharply to the side as Katara back handed him faster than he could react. He had expected screaming, crying, yelling, even to be frozen against a wall, but never slapped. It hurt more than he had expected.

"This is low," Katara hissed, her voice filled with venom as she shot him the coldest glare she could muster. "I can't believe you would do this…I can't believe I let you lead me on…I…" She covered her mouth as hot tears streamed down her face. "You were using me…"

"No!" Zuko exclaimed loudly. He took a step forward and Katara screamed.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, furiously. "I can't believe this! This whole time you were using me to get to Aang!"

"No!" Zuko insisted. "It may have started out that way, but-"

"What ever happened to getting to Aang the old fashioned way? I rather you tie me to a tree, you…you…you bastard!" Katara screeched. "But you…the things I let you do to me…" She suddenly felt dirty.

Zuko felt as if he had been burned once more. He didn't want her to regret anything with him. "Katara, I'm sorry. Please listen to me, I didn't mean to lead you on. One thing just led to another and…"

"And what?" Katara asked. Clear hot tears slid down her dark cheeks as she yelled at him. "What? You didn't find Aang? You thought it would be funny if you could lead a girl on? Didn't you have enough girls fawning over you at that stupid tea shop!? What!? Tell me!"

"I liked spending time with you!" Zuko shouted back, desperation laced in his voice. "I saw you…that night when you came to dance under the tree. That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen-"

"Li!?"

Neither bender turned to look towards the where the new voice was coming from. "I thought I could show you a few moves and then we started dancing and I liked dancing with you."

"Oh, gods…" Katara spat out. "You are such a liar."

Zuko frowned. "I am not a liar. It's the truth!"

"How do you expect me to believe you after hiding it from me?" Katara asked. She shook her head and ran a hand down her tear streaked face. "Why didn't I listen to Sokka?"

Zuko had a pained look cross his face. "Katara, things have changed-"

"Never come near me and my friends again," Katara hissed, absolutely disgusted. She clutched her shirt closed as she turned around. "I  _ never  _ want to see you again. Do you understand?  _ Never _ ."

"Katara!" She didn't answer or even look back. The waterbender continued to walk until she disappeared around the corner.

"Li?" a voice gasped behind him. "There you are!" Jin scampered up to him as he stood there, staring after Katara. "Li?"

His hands clenched and he turned his head away from Jin. "I have to go…"

* * *

 

Everyone noticed her change the last few days. She was constantly lost in thought even as she went through the motions of packing in preparation for their leave. Aside from that, she was unnaturally quiet. Typically, it was Katara who started all the conversations and suggested things.

Instead, the group was met with an unnatural silence from the usually happy young woman. Sokka asked what happened and Katara told him that she didn't want to talk about it. When he persisted, he only got an earful from his sister to leave her alone. Aang stayed quiet and Toph didn't say a word.

Every waking moment since she found out the Blue Spirit and Zuko were the same person, the thought had consumed her mind. Meetings which she should've been paying attention to were unheard. Conversations she should've taken part in were left alone. It surprised her that she was even able to get the packing done.

Silently, she stood up from her chair as the group finished their last dinner in Ba Sing Se. "Where are you going?" Sokka asked as he looked up from the leg of chicken-pig he was finishing off.

"For a walk," she said. "I just need to clear my head."

Her brother opened his mouth to tell her he would go with, but Toph shook her head at him. He lowered his head. "Okay."

Katara nodded blankly and quietly walked out the front door. Her heart hurt so much, she could feel physical pain. A thousand questions ran through her mind as she walked. The same questions that had been going through her mind she since found out. In the end, it all came down to one thing.

Did he ever mean any of it?

In the last week she still hadn't been able to answer that question. All she knew was that even though he didn’t tell her, even though he purposely hid the truth from her, she didn't feel that what they shared was a complete and utter lie. He was so good to her.

The dancing. The flowers. The kisses. They were all a part of Zuko she would never have given him the chance to show her if she hadn't met him as the Blue Spirit. But it still hurt. She was humiliated. That entire time, he had known. Did he laugh about it?

No, she didn't think he did. But it still hurt. She blinked back at the tears as she looked up. The tree. Of course she'd end up at the park, in front of the tree. Stupid subconscious.

"Katara!" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Sokka jogging up to meet her. "Hey."

"Hey, Sokka." She whispered. Her brother looked at her worriedly.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," he said as he stopped beside her. "But I'm getting really worried here. I'm your brother...if something is bothering you; I'm supposed to make it go away."

She shook her head and continued to walk towards the tree. "It's nothing you can help me with."

"Listen, I know it's about a guy." Sokka began.

Katara turned and looked at him. "How did you know?" His wide eyed stare meant that he didn't know, just blindly guessed and happened to be correct. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Katara, if some guy is bothering you-"

"Some guy is not bothering me," Katara said. She brushed aside the leaves as she slipped under the tree's canopy. "I just don't know…."

Her voice trailed off as Sokka followed her. He stopped beside her and gave her a questioning look. "Don't know what?" He followed her eyes over the area before them and nearly dropped his mouth. "Who put all of these here!? Do they know how expensive they are!?"

There were probably at least a thousand panda lilies scattered over the ground around the underside of the tree. Some looked to be days old, others looked to have been freshly placed. Katara's eyes watered.

"That jerk…" she whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand. "That stupid, jerk…" Sokka stood rooted at his spot, wondering who was frivolous enough to blow all their money on one of the most expensive flowers in the world.

Silently, Katara walked through the flowers. She had thrown out all but a single one of the bouquet she had been given after she found out about Zuko. The area smelled of the flower and memories of her last night under the tree with him resurfaced. Katara wondered if he had come every night and waited for her. Her heart skipped a beat. Was he waiting for her now?

She looked around, but didn't find a single sign of him…until she reached the water's edge. Half buried in dirt and a hand's length into the water was a familiar blue and white mask. Katara shoved her hands into the water and tugged the mask out. It looked to have been put there days ago. She wiped her fingers over the mud to clean it off as her eyes began to blur once more.

When she began to cry, Zuko wanted to jump down from his hiding place and run to her. To wrap his arms around her and tell her he was sorry. Instead, he had to watch her brother run up to her and give her reassurance.

"What's wrong?" he heard the Water Tribe boy ask. Katara shook her head.

"Everything," Katara whimpered vaguely. She clutched the mask against her chest and shook her head. "And nothing."

It had taken her a few more minutes to settle down before Sokka could lead her back to their house. Zuko sat on the branch and closed his eyes. There went his last chance to find the Avatar. Every night that week he had come at the same time, each time bringing armfuls of panda lilies for her and lining the ground with them.

He had accumulated so much and it had set him back over a thousand silvers. But he didn't care. Every night he had waited and didn't leave until the dawn threatened to break in the horizon. Every night he prayed for her to appear so he could make amends. Every night. And for all those nights, she remained elusive.

Until just then. And at that point, all he could do was sit there and watch her cry. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

"She really likes you, you know," a voice said below him. Zuko nearly fell off his branch as the childish female voice reached his ears. "Every day she thinks about you. And when she was cooking over a fire the other day, she just started crying. I don't even think she remembers."

The earthbender. Zuko frowned and jumped down. She was standing to one side of the tree and craned her head in his direction. "You knew this whole time."

She snorted. "What do you think your uncle and I correspond about?" Zuko lifted his head. His Uncle had been writing to the earthbender…about  _ his love life _ ?

"Why didn't you tell her?" Zuko asked. "If you knew."

"Why didn't  _ you _ tell her?" Toph retorted. "Anyway, I hope you know that we're leaving tomorrow."

"What?" Zuko's head shot up and stared at the girl disbelievingly.

"I take that as a no, you didn't know," Toph sighed. She shrugged and headed out. "I don't know what you see in her, but you two are made for each other."

Zuko frowned. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"See ya!" Before Zuko could ask another question, Toph seemed to have disappeared into the ground, leaving the banished Prince standing alone.

* * *

 

It was just before dawn when Zuko reached his apartment. His uncle was just getting up and gave him a surprised look as he walked in, a blank expression on his face.

"Zuko?" Iroh began. "Is something wrong?"

Golden eyes narrowed and shot the old man a glare. "Don't give me that," Zuko frowned. "Why didn't you tell me she was leaving?"

"Oh…" Iroh nodded thoughtfully. "You spoke to young Miss Bei Fong."

"I can't believe you, Uncle! You knew this whole time!" Zuko snapped. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"How about good morning?" Iroh beamed cheekily.

"I'll see you at work!" Zuko shouted. The door to his room slammed loudly and Iroh jumped a bit.

Inside, Zuko fell on his sleeping mat and closed his eyes. Why did life hate him? It took the young man another two hours to get ready for work. By the time he arrived at the tea shop, Iroh was already serving the morning customers and the owner was doing his daily inventory.

"The Avatar is taking some troops and Dai Li with him, did you hear?" one of the usual customers asked his companion.

"It seems that Ba Sing Se is about to fully immerse itself in war."

"It's nothing to worry about. After all the Avatar is on our side."

He walked in, a scowl on his face as he headed straight for the back counter. Could he go anywhere without being reminded about Katara? And how she was leaving that day? He barely put on his apron when a small cough sounded behind him. He turned around and saw Jin standing there. She kept her eyes averted as she lifted her hand. "Um…Song and I had morning tea."

"Oh…" he mumbled. He was quieter than usual lately, but that hadn't stopped the two girls from coming to check on him. "20 coppers."

Jin nodded and handed him the coins. Like a zombie, Zuko took the money and put it away. "Um…Li..." she began softly. He turned around and saw that Song had gotten up and was approaching him. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head away. "I'm fine."

"You seem…distracted lately," Song added as she stood behind Jin. "We were worried."

Zuko didn't notice the usual group of older men watching and silently critiquing. The owner sighed heavily as he stood by the door. "I was sure it was going to be the Avatar's waterbender…."

"Just give me one second!" a voice shouted outside the door. The owner looked out his door curiously and gasped as he saw a massive white beast land in the middle of the street. A few people let out yelps of surprise as the flying bison yawned.

"Don't worry!" the Avatar shouted from the top of the bison's head. "He's friendly!"

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he watched his sister slide down Appa's side.

"Toph! Hold him back! I'll be back in a second!" she shouted as she landed on the ground. Toph nodded and turned to Sokka. She smiled threateningly.

The owner jumped back as Katara bowed to him and darted into the tea shop. "Katara?" Zuko saw her the moment she appeared in the doorway. She stopped in her tracks.

She immediately zoned in on the apron wearing busboy at the back counter. When she woke up that morning, she asked Aang if they could make one final stop at the tea shop. She told him "I'll get you a firebender." 

He didn't ask any more questions. They packed up and headed straight for the tea shop. Katara had an entire script to say to him, one she spent the entire night going over. However, now that she actually saw him in person the words that she practiced and went over vanished.

Silently, Zuko stepped away from the two girls who were vying for his attention as he rounded the counter and began to walk forward. He wondered if he was hallucinating. Katara couldn't be there. It had to be a figment of his imagination. Perhaps he was still actually in bed, sleeping. Yes…that was it.

Katara stood just before the doorway, a brown wrapped package held tightly in her hands. "We're leaving," The words were definite and to the point. Zuko's eyes squinted as Katara's lips began to tremble. "I…" She bit her lip as she held up the package.

He didn't know what to do. Did he go to her? Did he wait for her to come to him? Were they even supposed to talk? Katara took a deep breath. The entire tea shop had gone quiet. Iroh silently walked up to his nephew. He elbowed the boy in the back and Zuko stumbled forward.

The server boy shot his uncle a glare before turning back to Katara. He could see the tears rimming her eyes now. He hated seeing her cry. It hurt more than all the scars he would receive in a lifetime. He tossed he tray he had been gripping on the nearest table and walked forward, his arms extended.

"Katara…."

Blue sleeved arms wrapped around his body as he embraced her shaking figure. Her face buried itself in his shoulder as she clung on to him tightly. "I'm sorry I slapped you," she murmured.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. He had expected to hear 'I love you' or something, but he supposed that was the best he could ask for. She was saying so much more. "I deserved it." he admitted.

"Yeah," she agreed as she pulled her head away and looked up at him. "You did," Her hands rose and cupped the sides of his face. Her fingers gently caressed the burned skin over his face. "Zuko…" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He had been waiting for her to say his name like that for ages. Before he knew what he was doing, he consumed her lips in his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down as their mouths opened and greedily explored each other amidst the slack jawed stares of the bystanders.

Iroh smiled proudly to himself. His plan was excellent...flawless.

She pulled back and Zuko followed her mouth until he could no longer breath and was forced to pull back. As they parted, she rested her head against his. Tear filled blue eyes looked into his clear golden ones. 

"We're leaving," she whispered as she loosened her arms around his neck. A warm hand gently stroked his burned skin. "Come and find us," she added as she grazed her lips against his just so he could feel her once more.

"Katara! We have to get moving!" Toph shouted from the bison outside.

Her arms slipped between their bodies. He shuddered as she moved against him. A low, seductive voice whispered before him once more. 

"I'll be waiting." It was a promise.

Katara pulled away from him and slid something in his arms. She stepped back and bowed to Iroh once more before she turned and rushed out of the tea house. Outside, Zuko could see the bison take off with Katara in its saddle as he stood, rooted in his spot. In his hands, he clutched the Blue Spirit mask that had been lovingly cleaned and wrapped.

"Uncle," Zuko said dumbly as he turned around. Iroh looked attentive.

"What is it, nephew?" Yes…his plan had been flawless.

"Prepare our things," Zuko told the old general in a deep, authoritative voice. "We're going after the Avatar."

* * *

 

**Tales of Ba Sing Se**

_ The Tale of Katara & Zuko _

"Dancing in the Dark"

**The End**

 


End file.
